No Way Out
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns-Medieval. Seth, the prince of a distant kingdom has a crush on the former prince and now slave: Roman because of his beauty. Dean, one of the slaves of the kingdom has a crush on Roman because of his heroic reputation. COMPLETE.
1. Take No Prisoners

**Another AU. English is not my former language. I apologize for misspelled words.**

* * *

This was a powerful kingdom: the Kingdom of Talsis. A place far away and ruled by a man ambitious and hungry for power, King Hunter Hemsley. He married the princess and sole heir of the kingdom and in an attempt to prove his value as regent, he was obsessed with accumulating power. He had conquered all the kingdoms that could represent a threat to his desire to expand his power and in those he knew there was riches. Leaving those lands desolated and killing their inhabitants or taking them as hostages and slaves.

But there was a place full of riches that for years had been the stone in the king's shoe. An island in the coastal vicinity of the kingdom. Its inhabitants were known to be skillful and brave warriors. It had been a problem to this day. When the King finally destroyed the defenses of the islanders and seized their treasures.

Today, the King and his family were in their palace awaiting the arrival of their soldiers. The warriors would be presenting the island's stolen wealth and war trophies.

 **...**

"Your Majesty King Hunter, these are the trophies we got from the island," Randy Orton, commander-in-chief of the kingdom's troops and the son of one of Hunter's cousins, bowed down and began to list the riches obtained from the island .

Next to the King was his beautiful wife: Queen Stephanie and their heir and only son, the handsome and young Prince Seth. Several slaves, including Seth's personal slave, were there watching.

Stephanie smiled delighted to see so many precious stones, beautiful fabrics and spices. Seth rolled his eyes, bored.

"The pleasure of seeing what was gained in a robbery," Seth's personal slave. A young man of about the same age, with blue eyes, murmured.

"If my father hears what you said, you'll get twenty more lashes, Dean," Seth snorted. "Not that I care, but at least your stupidities are entertaining."

Dean rolled his eyes and Seth was not really interested in the display od power in front of him. Not so the king, who was pleased by the victory of his troops.

"I am very proud of the work that you, Batista and Ryback have done, but the icing cake is still missing. Where is he?" Hunter asked.

"The best for last, your Majesty," Randy smiled.

Ryback and Batista were trying to escort a prisoner who was tall and also very strong. Both soldiers threw the man in the middle of the room, but the guy was so strong that he didn't fall. He was standing there. The man was dressed in an armor like a warrior, but stripped of his weapons and his hands and feet tied. In addition, his waist was tied with a chain, to be presented as if it were an exotic wild animal.

"I am pleased to present the leader of the Samoan warriors, who was the reason we could never invade that island until now." Randy was proud of his achievement.

Seth looked up and almost fell from his throne in shock. He had not seen such beauty in any of the places he had visited. The man before him was tall and tanned, his body sculpted by the gods themselves, like the warriors of the books he loved to read. His dark brown eyes radiated such anger, his lips were perfect and pouty, his jaw chiseled and to finish his perfect description, his hair was long, black and so beautiful and shiny that looked even better than his own.

What a pity that this handsome man is no more than a warrior, Seth thought.

Randy's voice pulled Seth out of his reverie, "The leader of the troops, and also the son of the king of Samoa, Prince Roman."

Prince... Roman. A prince. Seth was amazed. Of course such beauty must be a prince. A warrior prince, like Hector the Prince of Troy, but even more beautiful. A prince, not just a warrior.

His father's Machiavellian laughter caught his attention.

"Roman, the prince of Samoa." Hunter stood up, "Bow down before me or die."

Roman looked at Hunter with such anger, pure hatred. He tried to throw himself on the King, but Ryback and Batista held the chain. This man was a wild animal... exotic.

"Do the islanders speak our language?" Hunter asked his warriors.

"The islanders don't," Randy said. "But this is the prince, he speaks several languages. And with all the threats and insults we received from him on the return journey, I assure you that he can speak our language."

"The pride of a prince who is now only a prisoner." Hunter boasted.

Ryback and Batista armed with large clubs beat Roman. Several times until he finally fell on his knees. His face never showed a hint of pain.

"Perfect, as it should be," Hunter was happy.

Seth looked at Dean, his slave was astonished to see that handsome and brave man.

"Stop doing that!" Seth murmured. "He is a prince and you are only a slave."

"At this moment he is only a prisoner, even I am in a better position than he is now. Your father will surely kill him, a sad fate for such a wonderful warrior."

Seth narrowed his eyes, "What do you know about him?"

"Samoa was paradise, every slave in this kingdom knows it. Slaves dreamed of going royal family was not like your family, they governed with justice and there were no slaves on the island. The islanders were willing to die for them, I don't think anyone wants to die for your family," Dean had a big mouth that always got him in trouble, but Seth was entertained by most of Dean's occurrences. "Roman was like a legend, many slaves always said he was gorgeous. I thought they were exaggerations, just stories."

Seth was impressed. Dean could see it in the eyes of the young prince. In fact, Dean had never seen the conceited Prince showing such interest in anyone. Then Dean looked at Roman. He would be a liar if he said he didn't know why Seth was hypnotized. Roman was beautiful.

"Your Majesty, before the conquest of the island you assured me that if I defeated the islanders, you would grant myself everything I wanted," Randy smirked.

"Of course, Randal, just ask." Hunter was pleased.

"I want the hand of Prince Seth in marriage." Randy grinned at the bratty prince.

"What!" Seth shouted, "No way, you're just a warrior, I will not marry you!"

"So... what do you want, Sethie?" Randy was trying to contain the anger that caused him the despise Seth showed toward him.

Seth eyed Roman intensely, "I want a prince."

Randy was trying to woo Seth since they were both teenagers. Useless attempts. Seth was not interested in anything.

Hunter seemed thoughtful, "Well, in five months Seth will turn 19 and be able to get married."

"Your Highness, you have to admit that Seth is not a warrior, much less a strategist, he's more like a spoiled brat. In other hand, I'm the best warrior and can I take this kingdom to the next era of prosperity and power. Do you trust Seth to do the same? Besides, I am family, the kingdom would be inside the family tree."

"Do you want to be the next king, Randy?" Stephanie didn't like this. "Even if you marry Seth, he will be the king, not you."

Hunter looked at his wife, "Steph, Randy's right. He's family and he's ready to be King."

"He is your family, not mine"; Steph clarified. "And I am the legitimate heir of this kingdom. It was my father's before I married you".

"Well, well, we can talk about this later. I think I can convince Sethie to give you a chance," Hunter appeased Randy. "Back to what brought us here... is Roman the only prisoner of the royal family?" Hunter asked.

"We tried to capture the Queen and the Princess, but both threw themselves from the tower of their castle." Randy smirked.

"You were trying to rape my sister!" Roman was badly wounded, but he was still fighting.

"Was she even pretty?" Hunter mocked, "These islanders are big and ugly. Unfortunately, it seems Roman is the only prisoner of the royal family."

"Randy and I had to kill King Sika." Ryback said.

"Oh well, then it is only you, Prince Roman. Tomorrow morning in the public square, Roman the warrior prince, will be beheaded before every person in this kingdom and his death will be an example for all the rebellious slaves who saw him like a hero. So all the neighboring kingdoms will know that no one can stop my army".

Roman got up and tried to fight, but was again beaten. Ryback and Batista continued to assault Roman until the ex-prince was almost unconscious. Dean clenched his fists. Seth looked frightened.

"Father," said Seth, "I want to make a deal."

Hunter nearly rolled his eyes, "Sethie, this is not a good time for your childishness."

Father, I don't think you should kill the prisoner. Seth was trying to look strong, but he was about to have a crisis.

"And what is your bright idea, baby?" Hunter spoke as if his son were a fool.

"Father, you know that slaves adore Prince Roman... Well, if you kill him, you make him a hero... The history will see him as a legend... We can... Emmm ... Turn him into a slave!"

Seth was nervous, Dean could feel it.

"We have enough slaves Seth. What can we do with a wild beast like him?" Hunter complained.

"Well, I can use a bodyguard. He's big and strong. Besides, he was a prince so he'll look good as part of my court." Seth's heart was beating so fast.

"Your Highness," Randy disagreed. "Roman is a total savage. There's no way to tame him. He's not going to be a slave, ever."

Seth looked at Randy with disdain, "There's always a way to do things. I just need time to figure this out. In the meantime, we can keep him in the dungeons."

It was obvious that Seth despised Randy and his ways of achieving his goals.

"Sethie, baby. You're not made for this. You should rather... I don't know, go with your mother and have a look at the precious stones." Hunter was sarcastic.

Seth was annoyed. It was obvious because he was pouting.

"But what would be the deal, Seth?" Randy was curious.

"I'll give you a chance to prove that you can be a good choice as a husband, if my father gives me a chance to prove that I can tame Prince Roman. Next week on the night of my parents' anniversary celebration, I'll show to all of you how I made Prince Roman an obedient slave. "Dad will boast about this with his guests and I'll have the credit for it," Seth was amazed at his facade of confidence even though he had no idea what he was doing.

"Okay," Hunter sighed in annoyance. "Seth's idea is a win win for me. If my son gets his goal, which I doubt, I'll show my power to the other kings and parade Roman as a slave. If not, I'll behead him that very night and brag about it. Besides, it seems to be the only way for Seth to agree to have a date with you."

Seth took a deep breath. Batista and Ryback dragged the beaten Samoan prince to the dungeons in the basement of the castle.

Randy took Seth's hand and tried to kiss it. Seth stopped him.

"Stop, Randal! Wait until the celebration!" Seth took his personal slave, Dean, and followed the prisoner into the dungeons.


	2. I Thought I Knew It All

Roman was lying on the floor of one of the cells of the dungeon. He could barely move because of the beating. He was bleeding from several wounds and bathed in sweat. Seth watched as Ryback and Batista tied Roman to shackles on the wall, using the chain that held his waist, his hands and feet still in chains.

"Roman Reigns, ex-prince of Samoa," Randy said sarcastically, "So brave and proud, and look around you, prisoner in a dungeon, and in ten days you will be beheaded."

Seth frowned, "Too soon for you to feel victorious, Randal."

"Sethie, baby. I have no idea what you're trying to prove, but truth be told, I don't give a flying fuck. The only thing I care is that in ten days you're going to be very beautiful and fragrant for me. "

"We'll have a date on the anniversary of my parents. I won't be your whore. Show respect, soldier!", Seth was angry. "You are talking to the prince, and if I please, the beheaded here will be you and not Prince Roman."

"Stop calling him Prince! He's just a prisoner!" Randy demanded.

"Stop being insolent, Randy! You're just a soldier, I don't care if you're related to my father." Seth said defiantly.

"All that sudden wave of courage you're showing will disappear when your father forces you to marry me. You've never been able to face him." Randy smirked.

"Prince Seth", one of the slaves came with a tub with warm water and towels. In addition to clean clothes, "The prisoner's food is ready."

"Instead of a prison, it seems Roman came to the castle on vacation." Randy replied.

"It's not your problem." Seth didn't even look at Randy as he answered.

In fact, his biggest concern was how he could attend Roman's wounds. No one in his right mind would approach him. No matter how hurt he was, the samoan was still dangerous.

"Prince Roman", Seth murmured.

Roman looked up. The anger in his eyes was evident.

"Your wounds will be taken care of," Seth walked slowly toward the metal bars in the cell where Roman was.

"And who will do it?" Roman's voice was so deep, "Conceited little Prince? If you come near me, I'll break your neck so fast you can't even blink."

Seth stopped, stunned. Randy laughed audibly.

"Your little experiment will fail. When your father sees that you are still a good for nothing, you will end up warming my bed like a who-"

Randy could not keep talking because the slap Seth gave him silenced him.

Seth was frustrated. "Don't ever talk to me like that again! I'll never marry you!" If this doesn't work, I'll put my neck in that cell myself so Roman can kill me."

Randy smiled as he rubbed his cheek. "Even better, in the absence of an heir, your father would give me the throne. You know that he loves me as a son. Must be becasue I am everything he expected you to be. But I can't deny that all this impulse of yours is very attractive. It'd be frustrating if you die before I am able to taste a little of that momentum of yours in bed."

Seth frowned in disgust. Thanks to Randy, he didn't want to be here anymore.

"Dean!" Seth shouted, "I don't know how, but I want you to take care of Roman and heal his wounds, and then have him eat something."

Dean was paler than usual, "Of course not... He's going to break my neck like I'm a chicken."

"It's an order!" Seth said and left the dungeon.

"If he breaks your neck won't be a big problem. You're just a useless slave, no one will miss you." Randy opened the door and took Dean by the arm, throwing him towards Roman.

Dean fell to the floor and his face was inches from the prisoner's face. The blue-eyed slave was frozen.

"On second thought, Hunter will surely miss you. Everyone at the castle knows that you're the one who warms his bed. His personal whore, that's why despite your awkward comments you're still here." Randy was releasing his frustrations with Dean, "I'm sure even Stephanie knows what your role in the castle is."

Dean was ashamed. It was obvious from the way his face changed from frightened to agonizing.

Randy shoved the tub and cleaning implements into the cell. Dean was sitting now, covered in the cloak of shame he felt every time someone reminded him of his role inside the castle. He did not even notice Randy was about to kick him.

Useless attempt. In spite of being weak and wounded, with his last forces Roman stopped the kick, grabbing Randy by the ankle and throwing him to the ground.

"Don't you dare!" Roman roared angrily.

Anyway, the Samoan was too hurt. Randy got up and kicked him.

"You can feel happy, whore!" Randy told Dean, "A prince has just received the punishment that was for you."

Randy closed the front door of the dungeon and told the guards to be very careful with this prisoner.

Dean calmed down a little and looked at Roman, "I'll help you."

"Okay, I want you to do it," Roman replied, trying to smile.

Dean was impressed. So, in spite of the terrible circumstances, he returned the smile.

The blue-eyed slave was cleaning the prisoner. First cleaning the dirt and sweat. Then, applying ointment on his wounds and blows. Roman never complained. Incredible but, this huge and menacing warrior, allowed Dean to assist him, like he was a kitten. The brown-haired slave didn't understand why, but this made him feel special.

Dean had to change the prince's clothes and God! He couldn't help but appreciate his body. This wasn't right, but what could he do? It was not his fault that Roman looked like a sort of mythological God. The slave took his sweet time in this task. He was enjoying it more than he wanted to admit.

"Everything is ready," Dean said looking at Roman in amazement.

The Samoan was clean, his wounds seemed less noticeable now. His hair was tied in a messy bun. His clothes made him look simple but perfect. However, the most striking were his eyes. They no longer radiated hatred or anger, just calm. Dean was drying the wet floor and his robe slipped over one of his shoulders. It was then that Roman saw marks of lashes and even of bites. He led his tied hands to Dean's shoulder, gently caressing the scars.

"You have to get away from here. You can't let that bastard do this to you."

Dean looked at the floor. "He's the King, there is no place where I can go without someone betraying me to look good with him. It would be great if the fucker kills me, but he won't. The bastard has a strange obsession with I try to escape, he will hit me as usual," Dean grimaced in disgust.

"I'm a fool," Roman was frustrated. "I should have been wiser. Now they invaded the island, there's no place for people like you to take refuge."

"I would have liked to go to the island. I've heard a lot of stories, but I never had the courage to jump into the sea. The coast is surrounded by soldiers. It would have been impossible anyway. And what Randy says is true, I'm just the whore..."

"Never say that again in front of me," Roman was not angry, he looked frustrated. "You're not a whore. Even a blind man can see that you hate what he forces you to do. I only have ten days to live, so I think I can use a friend."

Dean smiled widely. Roman couldn't stop looking more closely. The auburn-haired man was not badly fed or ill-treated like the slaves working in the fields. The scars were in places of his body covered by the clothes. Dean was tall, slender, with big baby blue eyes and chubby cheeks. The slave was smiling and Roman could see his dimples. Dean was absolutely adorable. Hunter obviously was going to take advantage of that.

They both looked at each other for a long time, in deep silence. Appreciating what they had in front of the other.

"Food's ready!" The voice of a slave woke them from their reverie.

"Thanks Becky!" Dean seemed anxious.

Becky looked at them both carefully. Then she smiled knowingly. Dean was nervous, but Becky was his friend. She was his only friend, and now Roman was also his friend.

Dean took the food and fed Roman because his hands were tied. Seth had sent enough food so Roman decided to share it with his new friend. They talked for a long time, Dean lost track of time.

"What I liked most about the island was the smell of the sea at sunset," Roman said thoughtfully. "It was a pity that the last time I looked at the coast, I only saw corpses. The water was stained with blood and the soldiers were dragging me to a boat."

The sound of a metal object on the ground returned the attention of both boys to the real world. Seth had a metal tray that he dropped at the moment he saw the scene before his eyes.

To make matters worse, the change of expression on Roman's face was very noticeable. Looking at Seth, the prisoner's face became somber and his eyes, which seemed calm as he told Dean the story, were now filled with rage.

"Dean, my father wants to see you. Go take a shower, you look really dirty." Seth announced.

Roman was tied up so he couldn't move to where Seth was. The prisoner looked at the slave and Dean's expression changed as well, again disgust and shame. It was obvious why the King wanted to see him. Roman was so angry about this situation. Before leaving, Dean took all the utensils and several slaves took away the rest of the things leaving the place spotless.

"I understand that you hate me," Seth said very slowly, "But I... I didn't do anything to you. I just want to save your life."

"For what?" Roman was angry, "To show daddy that the little prince can do more than adorn himself in jewels and enjoy the riches that his father steals from other kingdoms. To gain some respect so daddy won't force you to marry that animal. I don't understand why you don't want to marry him. You should like Randy, he's exactly like your father."

"That's why I hate him," Seth murmured.

"I can see how much you hate your life." Roman looked at Seth from head to toe.

The young prince was very well dressed, covered with jewels. Suddenly, despite all his elegant clothes and beautiful jewelry, Seth felt naked... exposed.

"You were a prince... I thought you could understand me." Seth tried to defend himself.

"I was always a warrior. Neither my mother nor my sister dressed like you," Roman looked at Seth with disdain. "You have no idea how things were on the island."

"You're right, I apologize for judging you without knowing you," Seth looked at Roman straight into his eyes, "But you're doing the same don't know what my life is like and you're judging me. I bet you don't even care to know me. You rather have an unfounded opinion of me, just like everyone else."

Roman was going to say something, but found no answer to the accusations of the young heir.

"I want to help you... My father, I know that what he has done to you is unforgivable. You have lost all your family and I don't even try to say that I understand your pain. But at least you had a family, one that loved you just the way you are. Not everyone is so lucky." Seth's brown eyes reflected a deep sadness.

Seth knelt to grab the tray, and then Roman could see two beautiful rings. The Samoan recognized them immediately. Those rings belonged to his mother and sister.

"I found them among the jewels that the soldiers brought in. Batista told me they belonged to your family. I just wanted to return this to you," Seth handed Roman the items without looking at the prisoner. "Good evening, Prince Roman."

Seth got out, closing the cell behind him. Roman was astonished to see the rings. He didn't understand why Seth was doing all this. He didn't understand why he couldn't continue reproaching the young prince. The Samoan decided not to think about anything. He had to sleep on the cold floor. He curled up, closing his eyes, wondering how he could free Dean from his torment.

 _I can't even free myself,_ he thought. _How the hell am I going to free Dean and take him to a safe place_.

Another thought that filled his mind but which he tried to keep away was the words of the young prince.

" _You don't know what my life is like and you're judging me. I bet you don't even care to know me_."

But the truth was that he cared. He was curious to know why Seth was trying to help him. He was also curious to know the reason for the sadness in the eyes of the future heir of an empire. Everything was so absurd.

Roman's mind was a whirlwind.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the support and I apologize again.**


	3. Baby Steps

Seth was reading in the garden. The Iliad, his favorite book. The book was a gift from his uncle Shane shortly before his _disappearance_. Shane was the younger brother of his mother Stephanie, and was his favorite person in the world. Both were similar in many things, especially in their love of reading and disinterest in war, the expansion of territory and the accumulation of wealth.

Vince was Seth's grandfather and Shane was not his favorite son. Stephanie, on the other hand was the epitome of what an heir to the throne was supposed to be. She had the ambition and the desire for power. Stephanie only had one thing against her: to be a woman. No one would fear a woman, that's how Hunter came into their lives. He was only the general of one of the troops, but his ambition led him to be King.

After the death of the King. Hunter became his successor since Shane showed no interest in the matter. In any case his word was respected because of his lineage. Lineage Hunter didn't share, he was only the husband of the heiress. Shane was the only one in the palace who paid attention to little Sethie.

Shane built a huge library where Seth locked himself up to read and was lost in dreams of a utopian world. He read stories of warriors who didn't fight for ambition or selfishness. Warriors fighting for their people, for freedom... for love. Hunter didn't like the interests of his only son.

This became a problem when the prince turned 14. Hunter was ready to train his son in using weapons and war strategies. Seth never wanted to know about these matters. It was then, that his attention was diverted to Randy, the son of his cousin who died in the war. The boy was all Hunter wanted Seth to be. And when Hunter realized that he could not turn his son into his clone, he obviously sought out someone to blame. The guilty was his brother-in-law Shane. Hunter said Shane had brainwashed Seth with his stupid ideals.

Soon after, Shane disappeared without a trace and no one in the palace seemed interested in knowing why. Seth was the only one who tried to find out the whereabouts of his uncle, without success. As with Shane, no one was interested in Seth's concerns. The young prince soon became a ghost wandering the castle, no one noticed his presence, no one cared. He ended up making friends with Dean, a boy of his age who was a slave in the castle. Seth's only distraction was to hear slaves tell fabulous stories of heroes and villains. And of course, reading.

 _[Then Hector, fainting at the approach of death:_

 _By thy own soul! by those who gave thee breath!  
By all the sacred prevalence of prayer;  
Ah, leave me not for Grecian dogs to tear!  
The common rites of sepulture bestow,  
To soothe a father's and a mother's woe:  
Let their large gifts procure an urn at least,  
And Hector's ashes in his country rest.]_

Seth sighed sadly: "Even in fables, noble men suffer a horrible fate."

"That's why you'll never be King," Randy came out of nowhere. "You're wasting time behind an old book."

Although Randy had heard Seth's complaint, it was obvious that he didn't understand the analogy of the situation. Randy had only seen books when he was forced to learn to read.

"That's why I never liked you. Even when we were teenagers and you tried to woo me. You always despised the things that I love, always belittling everything I admire, even now you do."

"When we were teenagers, I was naive and wanted to win your heart." Randy smirked. "Now I just want to see you naked in my bed. I don't give a shit about your feelings, especially since you have no say in your own destiny. Hunter is your owner and he will serve you on a silver platter... just for me to use the way I want. The first thing I'll do will be burn your library and shatter that old book you keep as if it were the most precious thing in the world."

"This book IS the most valuable thing in the world, worth more than any treasure inside this castle." Seth was angry, "Now I understand why Roman's sister preferred to jump from the tower. Even crashing on the ground seems better than being touched by you."

"And yet Sethie, I will touch you so much, so much so that not even removing the skin of your body you can get my scent of you." Randy said holding Seth's arm.

Randy had to restrain himself because he could not hurt him. Seth was still the prince. The soldier released him and left the place before doing something stupid. Ah! But when he had the chance to get his hands on Seth. He was going to do him a lot of damage.

Seth lost the desire to read and went to visit Roman and see if his attitude had changed. Otherwise, he would be forced to use the only method at his disposal and that idea frightened him.

 _Roman... Roman... stop being so stubborn and let me help you. Or I will be forced to do something I don't want. But you leave me no choice. Anything would be better than seeing you beheaded._

 **...**

"This cell smells like urine," Seth grimaced in disgust.

"The dungeons are made so that the prisoners are tortured. Reason why they are kept without food and water and obviously they don't have physiological necessities". Dean explained to his master. "Roman, on the other hand, is well taken care of here."

"I'll take him to another place, where he has a bathroom and a place to sleep." Seth left the dungeon almost immediately, that smell was unbearable to him.

Dean smiled at Roman.

"Seth will get you to a better place," Dean murmured, approaching the prisoner.

"I will have nine beautiful days before my decapitation," Roman smiled back.

"Have not you thought about saving your life, Ro?" Dean paled as he realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, I meant, Roman... Roman."

Roman smiled even more, "I like the nickname... Ro. I like it because you're the one who calls me that, call me whatever you want."

Was Roman flirting with him? Dean shook his head. Impossible. Roman could be locked up in this dungeon, but he was still a prince. He would never look at a slave. Especially, a slave who was just a whore.

"You're all red," Roman was still talking in that deep, sexy voice, "You're so cute."

"I... I mean... you... I mean... I..." Dean didn't know what to say so he tried to avoid the subject. "Have not you thought about saving your life?"

"No, I will not be a slave to entertain Hunter, much less the smug prince's new pet. There's more dignity in dying," Roman approached Dean, "The only thing that saddens me is that I won't be able to know you better. As I said, you're so cute".

Roman was definitely flirting. Dean wanted to scream, run and tell everyone that Prince Roman was flirting with him.

"It is said by a prince who looks like a descendant of the gods." Dean could not believe he had the courage to flirt back.

"I'd like to get to know you better, but I'm afraid I'd end up hurting you. I'll be beheaded in nine days," Roman gently stroked the slave's face.

"You will not hurt me, you are the only thing that brings me joy in the midst of all my problems." Dean said in a sigh.

"Dean, I love your company, there must be some way to get you out of here. You deserve a better life, away from this rotten family."

Dean closed his eyes feeling R9oman's calloused hands caressing his face, "Then you know what I feel every time I think about the day of your sentence. I think there must be some way to save your life." Dean reacted like a kitten to the prisoner's caresses.

"The only solution is something I would hate to do. I would rather die than be a slave." Roman stroked Dean's collarbone with his index finger.

Dean looked at him now with a look of pure reverie and this made Roman smile.

"You're so cute. You make me smile and you're the reason I'm going to endure these nine days before my death." Roman said so softly that Dean felt his words make him float.

"I don't want you to die". Dean whispered.

"I wish you were far from the castle the night of my death."

Voices were heard. Dean and Roman stopped flirting.

"I don't know what's going on in the head of that cocky prince, but after this King Hunter will definitely punish him." Batista grumbled as he approached carrying several chains and followed by other men.

Together they pinned Roman as they pushed Dean out of the way. They transferred the prisoner from the dirty cell to a room at the top of the castle in one of the towers. The room was small, but had a wall separating the bathroom from the rest of the room. The place had a bed and in the center a pillar with reinforced shackles where they would tie the prisoner.

Roman was now tied to the center pillar. But the chain was long enough to reach the bathroom and window with reinforced bars that allowed it to receive sunlight.

"When Randy finds out this... he's going to want to kill Seth," Ryback murmured, leaving Roman tied to the pillar and closing the door. Outside the room were two guards.

Dean stayed close to Roman all the time. Ryback and Batista didn't even notice his presence.

"This place is fine, you will not be like an animal in that dungeon anymore." Dean was happy.

The door opened and Seth admired his work.

"Your wounds are healing." Seth looked at Roman from a distance. He knew the prisoner would not let him approach.

"Never mind, I'll be beheaded in nine days." Roman sat down on the bed. It was soft.

"It does not have to be like that Roman, you will not die if you give in a little. I know it's horrible after all you've lived, but it's better than being beheaded." In a few months, Dad will forget all this and forget you too. Then I will set you free."

Roman smiled sarcastically, "You're crazy! Do you really think I'm going to be the kingdom's mascot for a few months in exchange for freedom? Please, when your father gets tired of humiliating me, he'll kill me anyway. Also, if you release me, I will form an army and I will kill everyone in this castle. And that includes you!"

Seth looked at him with deep sadness. For the first time Roman held his gaze and even if the prisoner refused to admit it, seeing Seth in that mood made him feel empathy for the young heir.

"I accept that risk, you're not the only one who wants to see me dead." The prince's eyes were filled with tears, but he didn't cry.

Roman's arrogance vanished, and he looked stunned. Seth held his gaze and his eyes seemed to scream a thousand things, things that Roman seemed to understand. They looked at each other for a few more moments, the atmosphere became tense. Dean realized the interaction of both of them and felt a negative emotion running through his body. He didn't like the intense glance shared by the prince and the prisoner.

"Dean, please heal his wounds and help him with whatever he needs." Again the sadness in the voice of the young prince.

Seth turned and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, I should never have said I was going to kill you. It's not fair to judge you for your family's actions, forgive me." Roman's voice didn't sound arrogant, it was a sincere apology.

Seth stopped and a small smile crossed his face. Baby steps. Roman was reacting better to him, maybe there was hope.

Seth looked at Roman. The Samoan saw sadness in the young prince's brown eyes, but he also saw hope.

"I accept your apologies, at least let me help you." Seth murmured.

"Why do you want to help me?" It was a valid question.

"Because I don't approve of what my father has done to you and your people, but I don't have the power to change things. Randy is right, I am not a warrior, I am not a strategist. Even you think I am nothing but a brat. But if that's what everyone sees in me... maybe that's the truth."

Seth left the room leaving Roman with a bunch of words stuck in his throat. For the first time since he arrived at the castle, the former prince felt like an idiot by the way he treated Seth. For the first time he saw something that no one bothered to see in the young prince.


	4. Back In The Day

Dean's birthdays were always different in one way or another. Dean was the only son of one of the prostitutes. His mother never cared for him, showed more interest in drinking until she lost consciousness and to bring home all kinds of losers. So Dean almost didn't live there. The boy spent his days running around town in search of food. Sometimes steal chickens, fishes or fruit. Sometimes he fished or hunted. In one of those runs he met his only friend Becky.

Dean always went to a well on the outskirts of the town to collect water. Since he was a little boy he always knew how to defend himself from bullies who used to take over the well. So, after several beatings, first received and then granted, he had no problem getting water out of that well.

On his twelfth birthday, the auburn-haired boy was sitting on the branch of a tree near the well. Then he saw a girl with brown hair carrying a bucket. The girl seemed to be his same age. Behind her were two small children. The oldest was about seven years old and the youngest about three years old.

She was drawing water out of the well when two troublemakers appeared: Luke and Karl. Dean had already had the pleasure of kicking their asses. Everyone said that Dean was lunatic and didn't think the consequences of his actions, he could be bold but he never hit a girl. Luke and Karl on the other hand, looked at the girl with their typical expression of "I'm going to kick your ass". Dean was about to get off the tree, but stopped when he saw the girl smirking.

"You and those kids are new here, aren't you?" Karl was being sarcastic.

"It's not your problem." She responded aggressively.

"Just so you know, if you want to get water out of that well, you have to pay a fee." Luke added, "But if you look almost like an beggar. I don't think you have money, so get out of here!"

"And what if I don't do it?". Dean recognized the girl was brave, but man this was suicide.

"I don't care if you're a girl, we'll beat you up." Karl said in a menacing tone.

"Well then, who comes first? Or maybe you can't face me one by one." Becky was not afraid.

Dean had a reputation as a lunatic, but God if this girl was worse. They would kill her. The boy decided to get off the tree.

Karl approached the girl and when he tried to pull one of her arms, she kicked him in the crotch that made him fall to the floor.

"Now, I just have to kick this other idiot's ass." She smiled.

Luke was so angry that he lunged at her. They both rolled on the ground, hitting each other. The little kids screamed.

"Come on, Becky, kick his ass!"

These kids were crazier than him. Becky and Luke fought as equals. Then Karl recovered. The other boy grabbed her by the hair and Karl was ready to take revenge, but Dean was faster and launched against the other boy. Moments later, Dean and Becky had scared the bullies.

"Thank you," she said, wiping the blood from her face.

"You're badass!" Dean was surprised.

"Before he died, my father taught me to defend myself." She said.

"Well, your dad was badass too," Dean smiled.

From that day on, they became best friends.

For his fourteenth birthday. Dean, like every morning, went to Becky's house to visit her and her siblings. Becky lived with her uncle, since her parents had died because of the plague. Her uncle made her work hard in exchange for food for herself and her two brothers.

That day was also the annual tax collection for King Hunter. When Dean arrived at the house of his friend, he saw with amazement and indignation how she was being dragged by several soldiers of the King. She could be really badass, but she was still a girl and the soldiers were trained grown man.

Anyway Dean threw himself at them, "Let her go!"

One of the soldiers pushed Dean. "Her uncle sold her as a slave in exchange for his debt to the King." Then the same soldier looked at Becky, "You better stay calm, because your uncle's debt is so big that he also sold your brothers. If you keep fighting, those kids will pay the consequences."

Dean and Becky didn't move anymore. Becky's brothers were little kids. All of them sold as slaves.

A soldier recognized Dean: "Hey, this is the son of that prostitute that works on the market."

"Yes and what?" Dean responded defiantly.

The soldiers held him too. "Congratulations, you go with your friend. Your mother also sold you as a slave to pay her debts to the King."

On that day, Dean, Becky and the two boys arrived at the castle.

On his sixteenth birthday, the King set his eyes on Dean. That night, instead of receiving congratulations, he received a beating from the soldiers and when the teenager no longer had the strength to fight, the King took his body.

Dean fought hard against his fate, but he always lost. He tried to flee countless times and was always found and punished in atrocious ways. Once, Dean attacked Hunter with a knife he had hidden under his clothes. The teenager threatened Hunter to cut his cock. That was the last time he had this bravado. All his rebellion was about to be remedied. The King decided not to punish him. That night he used Becky as punishment.

After being forced to watch the soldiers abusing his best friend. Dean would never be the same.

"I told you! You were going to regret your irreverent behavior," Hunter said as he saw the boy in a sea of tears. "And if you ever think about suicide, that same day Becky will be sold to the brothel."

"It's not your fault." The girl whispered to her friend.

Becky crawled toward him and they both hugged. Becky never blamed him, but it was not necessary, he would always feel guilty.

Since that night, Dean accepted his fate. He never tried to leave the castle again. At times, he couldn't stop making a comment out of place, but was ignored most of the time. Now, at age 19, Dean had resigned himself to being the King's whore.

Since then his life was nothing more than a torment. Until the day Roman arrived at the castle.

 **...**

Dean was bathing Roman. The prisoner felt better and could do it himself. But both enjoyed this activity so no one said anything about it and continued with their routine. Dean smiled as he passed the soapy cloth over the prisoner's chest. Roman watched him with such intensity.

It was nice to have privacy. Even if someone entered the room they could not see them and they would have time to hide whatever they were doing. Although they were not doing anything... yet.

"How can you be so charming?" Roman spoke very softly.

Dean was hypnotized. Since he had resigned himself to that horrible fate, nothing mattered to him, nothing made him excited, and he never smiled. But now it was different, his stomach was full of butterflies and his cheeks were easily reddened. Even his heart beat faster.

"If you keep saying that I'm going to start believing it." Dean whispered.

Roman took him by both hands and Dean fell into the tub. They were both kneeling in the warm water. Roman brought his face close, so close, until their noses bumped on the other.

"Then I'll tell you in every moment I can, until I can convince you in body and soul of how cute you are." Roman's voice was as deep and smooth as silk.

Dean closed his eyes. Everything was too surreal, too hypnotizing and too... _erotic_. Their lips met in a kiss so fervent that it could have caused spontaneous combustion. And these overwhelming sensations were something Dean had never felt... pleasure in its pure state. They both hugged each other tightly as they tasted each other's lips, feeling the moist warmth of their tongues. They broke the kiss just because they needed to breathe.

"Heavenly..." Roman murmured.

Dean was stunned. "Ro... I ..."

"Tell me you don't regret this." Roman looked at him with deep intensity.

"Of course not, never." Dean smiled.

Soon they were in an intense liplock. Their hands touched everything they could reach. It was amazing that Roman, despite having his hands tied, was so skilled. Dean moaned non-stop.

"If you want... I can, I..." Dean was hyperventilating, "I can make you come."

"Don't." Roman said, trying to regain his composure.

Then Dean paled. "Oh God!" He covered his face with his hands in sheer shame, "This is what I am, a whore. Obviously, you don't want this, I'm sorry."

"No!" Roman took Dean's hands. "Is not that, Dean. I don't want you to feel that I'm using you, so I don't want it to happen this way... You deserve better than this... First I want you to tell me everything about you: what you have lived, your sorrows, your joys, your dreams".

Roman brought Dean's body back against his, holding him in a protective embrace. Dean felt like he was melting.

"It feels good, to be caressed, to be protected, it's the first time." Dean whispered.

"Have you ever done this for love or pleasure?" Roman gently stroked the younger man's wet hair.

"Never, I'm too dirty. I don't think I deserve to feel love. Hunter took that right from me", Dean's voice was now filled with anger.

"No one can take that right from you, ever." Roman reasured Dean. "I don't want you to feel confused, so I don't want to speed things up. I know that time is not on our side, but that doesn't mean that we can't do things right. I don't want to do anything that makes you feel unworthy".

Dean felt a sense of calm, thanks to the caresses and words of this handsome man. And he also felt a great fear. What if he fell in love with Roman? Roman was a prisoner sentenced to death. What future could they have? However, when Roman placed a soft kiss on his forehead all the fear disappeared.

"I'll tell you everything, my whole story. You'd better know what my life was like before you do something you could regret later." Dean said sadly.

Dean hugged Roman. He was sure that after telling the story of his life, the ex-prince would despise him.

 **...**

When Dean finished his story, Roman was red as a tomato. The anger he felt had reached an unthinkable level. Dean regretted telling the story of his life. His mother used to say that he always ruined everything, apparently it was true.

"There is nothing you can do and truth be told it no longer matters to me." Dean tried to appease Roman.

"Of course you care!" Roman was hyperventilating, "It's obvious that you care. So that's why you cannot get away from here. Where are Becky's brothers?"

"The youngest one died because of the plague, two years ago. The other works on the plantations near the coast." Dean answered.

"Dean, I need you to do something for me." Roman asked.

"Whatever you want." Dean said without hesitation.

"There's a cliff near the coast. It is difficult to get there."

"I can do it, Ro."

Roman calmed down a bit when he heard his nickname. "Go there and walk through the narrowest part of the gorge, near the top you will see a withered tree. If you look closely, to the right you will see some overlying rocks, push the rock to the right. It will make someone come out of a hideout and then you will shout as loud as you can these words: _O'u o se uo!_ "

"And what does that mean?"

"Don't worry for the meaning... Just say it and then show this to whoever comes out of the hideout".

Roman scratched his skin and when a few drops of blood came out, he wrote strange symbols on a piece of cloth.

"After showing this, I'm sure they'll let you in and I want you to tell them all the information you have about Becky's brother. You'll also tell them that I command them to rescue the kid and sent him far away with his sister."

"Do you have allies?" Dean was surprised.

"Some relatives who managed to escape. I didn't want them involved in this mess because we already lost this war and it's impossible for them to help me escape, that would be suicide and I've seen enough of my relatives dying. Dean, you must be very careful, if anyone notices what you are doing... I will have caused the death of my own family".

 _All because of me_. Dean thought and was about to reject Roman's proposal because he didn't want to cause problems. But despite what Roman said, he couldn't help harboring the hope that with the help of these relatives, he could take Roman out of the palace. It was almost impossible... but was not it impossible to feel everything he felt? Even find someone who saw something valuable in him. Fuck the impossibilities.

"I'll be very careful, Ro. It's time to be the old Dean again". The auburn-haired teenager smiled, hugging Roman tightly.


	5. Something Very Valuable

"Are you sure these plants will help erase the scars?" Seth was very interested in this topic.

"Of course, prince Seth. With all the beatings your father has given to me, I should look like a zebra." But this is not a knowledge I want to share. If the King discovers this, he will beat me more often. I can find those plants but they are difficult to spot and your father can request my presence for... you know". Dean said very embarrassed.

"I'll tell him that I sent you to find plants for my aromatic baths and he will not suspect. Anyway try not to take all day." Seth had believed Dean's alibi.

"I'll be as fast as I can, prince Seth!" Dean smiled. Actually, he didn't plan to take more time than the necessary. He didn't want to be away from Roman for a long time.

 **...**

Seth heard voices in the room where Roman was and walked faster. He found an angry Randy.

"What are you doing here?" Seth hated finding Randy everywhere.

"Batista and Ryback told me about this, but I couldn't believe. Are you fucking crazy, Seth? I don't understand why you're doing this." Randy approached Seth dangerously.

"I am the prince and I must not explain to the soldiers!"

"I'll tell your father!"

"He knows it. He believes that what I do won't work, so he's not interested in anything I do until the night of the celebration". Seth leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Roman watched the interaction very carefully, in a deep silence.

"If Hunter doesn't teach you a lesson... I swear on my honor that I will give you one and use what hurts you the most to get it." Randy was furious.

"Well, since you have no honor and you don't even know how to spell that word... It will be impossible for you to do anything against me", Seth looked at Randy with disdain.

Roman grinned. Randy looked at the prisoner in deep anger.

"This is funny for you, isn't it?" Randy shouted at Roman. "Ah! but when your head is about to be separated from your body, I'll have the last laugh!"

"My head is going to roll on the floor with a big smile, so anyway I'll have the last laugh", Roman was petulant.

Now Seth was grinning, "Get out of here, Randal!"

Randy left the room. The soldier was fuming. Seth let out a long breath trying to calm down.

"Randy is right, what you do is useless. I thank you so much that you want to save my life, but there is no way I will accept being humiliated by your father. I prefer to die a thousand times", Roman sounded so sure that Seth realized that maybe he would be forced to do something he didn't want to do.

Seth sat down on the floor, away from the bed where Roman sat.

"You shouldn't be sitting there, I do not think you're used to it". Roman looked carefully at Seth.

"You don't know if I'm used to it or not, Roman. I stopped making assumptions about you, just because you waere a prince like me. You on the other hand, are still assuming things about me".

Seth didn't sound at all like the spoiled brat Roman saw the day he arrived at the palace.

"Sorry, you're right." Roman sounded ashamed.

"You cannot see me without seeing my father, right?" Seth sounded sad, "I don't blame you. Everyone sees me as I was my father, they never see me, you know... as me. Why wouldn't you do the same?"

"I thought you were a cocky brat... But it turns out the cocky brat is me for the way I've treated you", Roman admitted.

Seth got to his feet and timidly approached the prisoner. A part of him was excited. The other was frightened.

Roman smiled tenderly. "I won't hurt you. You have not done anything to deserve it".

Seth came over and sat gently beside Roman. "If Dad weren't as he is, you and I could be friends now. Your kingdom and my kingdom would be allies. Actually, I could be friends with princes and princesses of other kingdoms".

Roman looked at Seth carefully. The sadness that the young heir exuded was endearing. Roman had lived all his life surrounded by family and friends and his life had been happy. Seth was the epitome of loneliness and sadness. Maybe that's why he wanted to help a prisoner. Roman couldn't help but feel like an idiot for every poisoned word he said to the boy".

"We can still be friends." Roman spoke very softly.

Seth blinked several times at Roman, a small smile crossed his face. Seth was adorable in many ways.

"Yes, I want that". The sadness that was always present in the beautiful prince's brown eyes diminished a little.

"And since we're friends, I want you to know how embarrassed I am about the way I treated you. Please forgive me". Roman smiled at him.

"Don't worry, being part of this family has its consequences. I'm happy because at least you've changed the opinion you had about me and that's not something that has ever happened."

"Breakfast!" Becky came in with a tray of food.

"But... Where's Dean?" Roman had not seen the slave since last night when they kissed each other passionately.

Becky smiled knowingly. "He went to look for medicinal plants."

"I actually asked him to do it. He went to look for plants to heal your wounds", Seth said shyly.

The door was opened and closed violently again. Randy was back in the room. Becky stood to one side. Seth rolled his eyes. God, he was tired and sick of Randy's tantrums.

"You know that entering and leaving this castle is a right that Hunter has given me." Randy smirked. "You're right that Hunter doesn't care what you do with the prisoner. But it's also true that Hunter doesn't care about anything you do. So if I give you a well-deserved punishment, he won't bat an eyelid".

"Are you crazy? If you touch me, you will receive a punishment." Seth clenched his fists, but didn't move from Roman's side.

"Actually, I don't need to touch you", Randy smiled. "I went to your room and got something very valuable."

"Jewelery? Clothes? Do you think I care? So many years hanging around the castle and you know nothing about me", Seth ignored Randy's tantrum.

"Of course I know the little prince doesn't care about material things, but what I have in my hands is something really important to you".

Randy took the book from Seth, which he had hidden in his robe. The old and worn book of The Iliad. Seth stood immediately trying to reach for his book, but Randy took the book with both hands, as if he would break it in half.

Roman didn't understand anything, but at the sight of Becky's face, he realized that this was something serious. The slave was pale and open-mouthed as she shook her head at the scene. Then Roman stared at Seth, the young prince looked very frightened.

"Your father will never punish me if I destroy this old thing. This book is like you, nobody cares about it", Randy looked at Seth with real pleasure. Enjoying the suffering of the handsome prince.

Roman got up. Randy looked at him slyly.

"If any of you walk near me, I will tear this book into a thousand pieces."

"Give him the book and Seth will take me back to the dungeon", Roman said trying to resolve this situation.

"I give a damn what they do with you. You're a prisoner, they'll behead you anyway". Randy looked at Seth. "However, Sethie can save his beloved book. What if you and I anticipate the wedding night?"

Seth grimaced in disgust, "Never! You're crazy!"

"You know it's inevitable, Hunter will force you to marry me. So you can stop being a prude we can anticipate our wedding night".

"Listen to me Randal!" Seth was so upset. "Never! You will never have me! Now, give me my book!"

Seth tried to reach for the small object. The prince was not agile at all and Randy took advantage of this to break the book in half. Seth was pale and frozen in the same place. But this was not enough. Soon after, Randy ripped the old book in thousand pieces.

"Oh my God!" Becky screamed.

Seth was pale looking at the pieces of his beloved book.

"It's good that you know this is the way I'm going to treat you on our wedding night. I'll tear you apart when I take your body!" Randy said this and left.

Seth picked up the pieces of his book in a deep silence. Becky and Roman tried to help, but Seth told them not to. The prince ended this sad task and also left the room.

Becky was still in shock.

"What was that all about?" Roman needed to know.

Becky told Roman the story of that book.

"Prince Seth is like his uncle, Prince Shane". Becky looked at a piece of the book that Seth probably didn't see. "Prince Seth asked Prince Shane to build a library. Prince Seth used these books to teach all the slaves to read. Not all of us were interested, many slaves didn't even feel smart enough to learn. Prince Seth has the gift of patience and found a way to make all of us learn as easily as possible. He did it reading parts of The Iliad to us all. He has this strange fascination with that book".

"Among all the luxuries of this palace, his greatest treasure was an old book". Roman murmured thoughtfully, "This place is a fucking dungeon! Hunter just wants to make a living hell the lives of all the people inside this place, including his own son".

Becky left the food and returned to the kitchen. Roman tried to reach the piece of the book, but the chain stopped him. He crashed his fist on the floor with such frustration.

 **...**

Dean was on the cliff. He had been careful not to leave a trace. The slope was so narrow that it was almost impossible to reach the end of the road. How the heck had they made a hideout here? Well, that didn't matter. Dean moved the rock in the way Roman told him. Someone came to the door.

" _O a'u o se uo!_ " Dean shouted.

A man with a tattoo similar to Roman's looked at him suspiciously.

"Roman sent me, I don't know what those words mean, but he made me rehearse them", Dean was a little pale.

The man didn't say a word and let the slave in. Once inside another man was holding a spear right in front of Dean's head.

The auburn-haired slave handed them the piece of cloth with the symbols Roman had drawn. It was obvious that both men were twins. One of them was reading everything carefully and then patted the other to stop threatening Dean.

"How's Roman?" One of them asked.

"He will be beheaded in 8 days. He told me to send you to rescue a person".

Shortly after Dean knew that the twins were cousins: Jimmy and Jay. Roman and they had grown up together. Two women peered into the small meeting room. Naomi and Tamina who were also part of the family. Dean told everything he knew about Becky's brother and told them what had happened to Roman inside the castle.

Dean discovered that they were all friendly and it was comforting that they knew nothing of his past. Roman's family only knew that Dean was a slave working inside the castle and that he wanted to help Roman. With them, Dean could be the boy he used to be before Hunter destroyed his will.

"Roman thinks we can't do anything to get him out of the castle", Dean said sadly.

"Sad but true, I think Uce is right". Tamina admitted. "That castle is a fortress and we are only four people".

"Five. I'll help if you want to take Roman out of the castle. He's chained to a pillar in a room on the top floor of one of the are four soldiers guarding the only exit. There are many more walking day and night in and around that tower and a many others surrounding the castle. Hunter has many enemies and turned the palace into a fortress". Dean had to admit. "But somehow I'm going to get Roman out of there".

Naomi looked at Dean and smiled knowingly. Was his motivation so obvious? Jimmy and Jay seemed oblivious to Dean's reasons to save Roman, but Naomi knew it.

"You speak of Roman with great passion." Naomi smiled. "We would like to find a way to save him, but beforehand I think it's impossible. What we can do is help your friend. With the information you gave us will suffice".

"You must return to the castle and tell Roman that we admire his strength. Somehow we will rise from the ashes and go to war against Hunter, even if he cannot be with us". Jay said, his eyes reflected anger and sadness.

"Tell Roman that whatever he need, if we can, we will help. He just needs to ask". Jimmy said.

 **...**

By midday Seth was back in Roman's room. His eyes were a little swollen. He had cried, but his face remained impassive. An expression he had probably rehearsed throughout his life. A fairly obvious defense mechanism.

"Dean has not come yet..." Seth murmured. "I'll tell Becky to bring your lunch".

"How you feel?" Roman needed to know.

Seth looked genuinely surprised. Roman knew with sadness that probably no one would ask such questions to Seth.

"I'm fine". It was an obvious lie.

Roman tried another strategy. "I also like The Iliad. I cannot say I had much time to do it often, but reading is an activity that I enjoy. I understand your love for that work, it's a beautiful and sad story".

Seth smiled, Roman smiled back. It had worked. Seth began to talk about the book so fervently that Roman forgot for a moment that the guy sitting on the bed beside him was the son of that bastard King.

"You have an enormous fascination for Hector". Roman found the conversation with the young prince very entertaining.

"Uncle Shane said Hector was my platonic love", Seth smiled shyly.

"It's weird... Why Hector and not Achilles?"

"Achilles was fighting for his honor, for pride. Of course, this was good for his people, but his intentions were always a little selfish, he also sought recognition for his warrior skills. He wasn't a simple mortal and that was a huge advantage in his favor". Seth explained with passion. "Hector, on the other hand, was a mere human. He was certainly a skilled warrior like Achilles, but his motives were noble. He didn't want a war and yet he was involved in one. He had to do it because otherwise his people would fall into slavery and that was his only motivation. He was also a faithful husband and a great father. He loved his people, and even knowing he was in disadvantage, he fought anyway".

"Achilles finally had an epiphany. Doesn't that make him worthy of your sympathy?" Roman knew Seth didn't have this kind of conversation with anyone.

"Hector's father forgave him, but the damage was already done." Seth said looking Roman straight into his eyes. "You remind me of Hector and your fate is similar to his".

Roman was stunned. He was touched to be compared to Hector. Seth's eyes that always showed a deep sadness, now only showed intensity. Roman was hypnotized. The Samoan had to admit that Seth was adorable. His sad gaze was endearing and his lips were like a ripe, pinkish, fleshy fruit. The prince was a mixture of tenderness and mystery.

"Ro..." Dean rushed into the room and stopped abruptly as he watched the intense exchange of glances between the prince and the prisoner.

"Prince Seth... I found the plants. I delayed a little because they were very difficult to get".

"All right". The young prince was a little nervous as well as blushing. "Prepare the ointment, please. I'll go to the dining room with my family".

Seth left the room, leaving Dean very worried about the scene he had just seen.


	6. Desperate Measures

"I was worried about you," Roman smiled at Dean.

Dean set the plants on the nightstand beside the bed. It was obvious that the slave was angry.

Roman sighed, understanding everything. Then he smiled knowingly.

"You're jealous of my conversation with Seth." This was a statement.

"Why should I be?" Dean turned and looked at Roman intensely. "Surely that was a conversation..."

Roman was approaching the slave. "Of course it was... what else could it be?"

"You were eyefucking each other". Dean accused as he walked backwards. He still stared angrily at Roman.

"Eyefucking?" Roman was dangerously close. "Your jealousy has made you see things wrong. I can show you what my look is like when I eyefuck someone".

Roman finally cornered Dean against a wall. The look he gave him was so lascivious, his brown eyes were stripping the slave. Dean wanted to resist, couldn't give up so easy. He tried to escape, but Roman held him by the waist.

"I know we barely know each other, and maybe I gave you the wrong impression of my conversation with the prince". Oh boy! The voice of the gorgeous prisoner was as smooth as silk, and yet so deep and hoarse. "But I'm not a cheater. I don't like to use people. When I like a person, I like just one person".

"From what I saw, you like Seth," Dean tried to resist, but felt his legs were shaking.

"Yes, I like him," Dean paled as he heard this, "But I like him in a friendly way. Also, Randy recently destroyed the book Seth loved as a punishment because he put me in this room".

Dean understood everything: "The Iliad, the book Shane gave him".

"Becky told me the story of that book. I feel a great empathy for Seth and his situation in this place. What I feel for you, on the other hand, is something totally different. I don't know how to put it into words. We've met for a very short time, but I can feel that this is something real".

"And how can I know that what you say is true?" Dean was breathing heavily.

"Cause, even if I feel sympathy for Seth, I don't trust him. But I trust you, Dean. I gave you the location of my only family in the world. You have their lives in your hands, and despite how little we know each other, I have entrusted you with this information. I am offended that you have not noticed this".

Roman said this with his lips almost, almost rubbing the slave's. Dean could barely breathe, he was losing strength. He couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed the prisoner. Roman immediately kissed back. Dean didn't want to, but his body and soul betrayed him. He gave himself completely in that kiss. Oh God! Roman could do whatever he wanted with him, Dean would be unable to stop him.

The auburn-haired slave wrapped his legs around the waist of the former prince and Roman leaned him against the wall. The kisses were hungry and passionate. His crotches were rubbing just the right way. It was glorious. Roman was kissing the handsome slave's neck with real hunger.

"You can't leave marks". Dean could barely speak, his mind was clouded with desire.

"I know you're not mine"- Roman kissed him softly. But how he wished to mark the handsome slave, "Actually, you must belong to no one but yourself. If all goes well, you, Becky and her brother will leave this place".

Dean dropped his legs from Roman's waist and looked at him in panic, "But... What about you?"

"Dean, we've already talked about know my destiny, you know there's no way to escape. I told you that I was afraid to approach you for all this situation of my death will hurt you and I don't want to that".

Dean kissed Roman again. "It's too late. Like you, I don't know how to put in words what I feel for you, but it's so intense that it consumes me. My body burns for you Roman. It's late, I can't change what I feel".

"I can't stop thinking about you, so you have to understand me.I can't save myself, but I know there's a chance I can save you. At least let me do this as my last wish".

Dean couldn't refuse this. And Roman was right, it hurt.

"Okay, I'll do what you want. Becky, her brother and I are going to leave this place. But they will go first, I just want you to let me stay with you until the day of your sentence".

"Dean... this is going to hurt you. You have to go before".

Dean hugged him tightly, "You can't ask me that, I w0n't leave you. Not until the day I have to lose you forever".

Roman gently stroked the messy auburn strands. "Okay, but I don't want you to see me die... Promise me you'll leave before the celebration".

"Roman, I can't."

"Promise me, please".

Roman's plea was agonizing. Again, Dean couldn't refuse, "Okay, but until then I'll be with you".

"Thank you", said Roman before kissing the slave.

"King Hunter!" Said one of the soldiers outside the room.

Dean broke the kiss and walked away from Roman. When Hunter entered, the slave was on the other side of the room picking up a piece of the destroyed book. Roman was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, trying to calm down. If he saw Hunter putting his hands on Dean he wouldn't be able to contain himself and all his plans to free the slave would fail".

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hunter told Dean. "Nobody had seen you all morning".

"Seth asked me to find those rare plants for his aromatic baths". Dean said, looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

"My son, the little diva." Hunter snorted, "With some of those plants prepare my bath, and I want you naked in that tub".

Roman was about to lose his grip. Dean could feel it. If Roman did something stupid, he would be immediately beheaded and Dean needed time to figure out how to help the Samoan.

"Randy destroyed Seth's beloved book", Dean said, trying to stir the conversation to another topic.

"It will be best for Seth if he gets used to Randy's temper. I don't give a shit about that stupid book. Seth has been a total disappointment to me, he's as weak as any slave in this castle. This kingdom will sink if Seth becomes the King. Fortunately my bloodline is full of strong men, Randy will be the next King and Seth will only be the means to achieve that goal."

"It's your son, Randy's going to hurt him", Dean couldn't believe the cruelty of this man.

"After the beheading of this useless prisoner", Hunter pointed at Roman. "It will be more than proven that Seth is a good for will be no arguments for Steph to continue defending the same night I'm going to announce the marriage of Seth and Randy. Get him some advices on how to please his husband, because I won't interfere if Randy does the same things that I had to do to you to tame the conceited little one. Now go to prepare my bath!"

Dean looked at Roman and silently begged him not to lose control. Roman was completely red with anger. Dean left the room pleading the God in whom he had stopped believing that he proved his existence by saving Roman from his own temperament.

"Did the good for nothing that is my son already convince you to become the pet of the kingdom?" Hunter was enjoying the fact that he was out of range of the chain imprisoning Roman. Even if the prisoner tried to attack him, he couldn't. "Or will you give me the pleasure of seeing your head separated from your body? I think I will embalm your head and put it in the decorations of the main room".

The Samoan wanted to scream, he wanted to kick the bastard King but he knew that would ruin his plans to free Dean. Saving Dean was more important. The prisoner was frustrated but put his best facade of disinterest.

Roman smirked. "Enjoy it while you can".

Hunter smirked back, "Of course I'll enjoy it. There's nothing you can do. But look on the bright side, Seth has put you in a comfortable room to spend your last days remembering when you were a prince".

Hunter left the room, leaving a frustrated Roman. The prisoner was so angry that he started banging his fists against the wall until they bled. The thought of Hunter laying his filthy hands on Dean's body drove him crazy. Whatever the name of the feeling he felt for Dean was... It was so intense that it was making him lose control. It was sheer torture to know that Dean was being used to satisfy that sick bastard.

Roman accused Dean of being jealous, but he was even more jealous of another man touching the slave. But mostly he was frustrated because he knew Dean hated what he was forced to do, and he couldn't do anything to help him. He was just a useless prisoner like Hunter said.

"I swear to you that with my last breath, I'll send you away from this place. I'll save you, Dean. You'll have the happiness you deserve I just need to be strong as you are and endure this torture until the moment my family takes you far away from here".

Then there was the fact that although he could save Dean and send him away from Hunter. There was someone who could not be saved: Seth. Due to his condition of prince of the kingdom, Seth was imprisoned in his golden cage. After his execution, Seth would be forced to marry that beast. Randy said it clearly: he would destroy Seth on the wedding night. And Seth was a noble soul, he would not defend himself. His life would be a torment and he would not resist.

Roman was lying on the floor with his hands soaked in his own blood, feeling useless and desperate.

 **...**

"Prince Seth..." The man with a long beard and red dreadlocks was amazed. "The last person I could imagine would knock on my door... it's you".

Seth had come to the place riding his horse. The prince wore a dark green cloak. He took off his hood and bowed.

"Good evening, Bray. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Seth was terrified, but he knew he had no choice.

"Ypur family sent us into exile at the bottom of this swamp, and we were forbidden to approach the kingdom." Bray let the prince enter the dark hut.

"My father has done atrocious things, and I'm still paying for his mistakes".

"Your father knows we are powerful sorcerers".

"I want you to help me with something very important and I will pay the price you see fit".

Bray smiled, "Now we're talking, but if it's something against your father or his protégé: Randy, the answer is no. We are powerful but not stupid. If something goes wrong, your father will send the troops to capture us and decapitate us".

"It has nothing to do with any of them. It's actually about someone else, somebody I want to help, but he doesn't want to be helped. Do you have something to help me... have control over the will of another human?" Seth said in a breath. He was afraid that if he only stopped for a second, he would panic and would not have the courage to make such a request.

"Do you want something that makes someone loves you? Prince Seth, I can handle the will of other people, but not their feelings. I have nothing that can help you". Bray was losing interest in the conversation. "I know there are many sorcerers and witches saying they can control love and hate, they are nothing but charlatans. Most people who ask for help for these things are so desperate that they are eager to believe any lies".

"No... no... You're wrong. I don't want to make anyone love me, only want to make him obey me. I want to dominate his will. I want you to make that this person feels happy doing my will. I will take good care of him, so it won't be a great sacrifice". Seth knew this would not be easy.

"That's something I can do". Bray was interested now. "And who is the lucky one?"

"Prince Roman Reigns".

"Oh! Prince Seth, you are ambitious. I have heard that Prince Roman is a prisoner in your castle... he's about to be beheaded. I have seen this man, of all the wills you can have, you want the hardest thing to tame."

"That's why I turned to you". Seth explained.

The prince took out a bag from his clothes and on an old table emptied the contents. There was jewelry so beautiful and expensive that it was a small fortune.

"That's fine". Bray said excitedly at the sight of those riches. "But it will be complicated. In six days you must return here and I will give you a potion that you must give to Prince Roman. He must drink it of his own free will. How you can make him drink it is your business. You must tell us when he he drinks the potion anf you will let us in where he is and we also need time to invoke the powerful Abigail. She is the only one who can do this work. After that, Prince Roman will be all yours and he will do your will".

Seth was not proud of what he was going to do, but he felt like he had no choice. "Is there any way this won't work?"

"This is 100% sure. However, if you want to keep him under your control, you should give the potion once a week. But as I said, when Prince Roman is under your control, he will happily drink that potion if he comes from your hands... He will be yours... at least his will, but as I said I cannot make him fall in love with you".

Seth smiled hopefully, "That's my problem. I'll be back in six days".

Bray watched the small fortune on his table. "It's a real pleasure to do business with the prince".

Seth was out of the hut. He took a deep breath as he thought, " _Forgive me, Roman. I'm not a bad man. I just don't know what else to do. If you change your mind somehow and let me save your life, I won't do this. I don't care about those jewels. But your life, your life is what matters to me. If you keep being stubborn, I will have no choice_ ".


	7. Doing Things Right

It was early in the morning and Dean was very quiet. The slave looked like a zombie, had been cleaning the same spot on the floor for over half an hour. To make things worse, he had a big hickie on his neck. The auburn-haired slave was frustrated and this was obvious to Roman, who felt useless to see Dean suffering in silence.

"That's why I need you out of this place". Roman took a deep breath trying to remain calm, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, "It's three years now, Roman. It does not matter".

"Dean, you must go back to the hideout and find out how things are going with Becky's brother".

"No matter how fast things go, I'll be here until the night of your sentence". Dean continued to rub the same spot.

"Dean, why are you so stubborn?" Roman was starting to lose control.

"Oh! I'm stubborn". Dean said with exasperation: "You'd rather be beheaded instead of giving up and maybe earn a few more days of life to come up with a plan and get you out of this castle. To get out of here together! But your bloody pride is more important than anything else!"

Dean was so angry that he was breathing hard. Roman was stunned.

"I also want us to escape together, but you have to understand that they killed my family and enslaved my people. It took decades to build a safe place for the islanders and it all was destroyed in front of my eyes. It's not that easy, I cannot just pretend all this didn't happen and become their toy to see how they delight in the misfortune of all that I loved. I prefer to be dismembered before being a slave in this place!"

Roman was furious. They both looked at each other intensely. Their emotions would make them do things they would sure regret.

"You're right, you always were. You said this relationship would end up hurting me!" Dean couldn't look at Roman, he was so angry. "But what relationship am I talking about? I'm not just the whore of the King, now I'm also your whore!"

"No Dean, that's not true... I..."

Dean hurried out of the room leaving Roman with his mouth open and a bunch of words stuck in his throat.

 **...**

"Good morning, Roman!" Seth greeted with a shy smile. Actually, it was the first time the prince smiled. "Here's your breakfast".

Roman was still worried about what happened in the morning with Dean. But seeing nothing more and nothing less than the prince of the kingdom doing the work that was usually assigned to the slaves, Roman was sufficiently impressed to turn his attention to another topic, even if only for a moment".

"Good morning, Seth", Roman was about to question the behavior of the young heir, but he rebuked himself for being prejudiced against him.

Seth set the tray on the nightstand beside the bed and sat down on the floor, right in front of the prisoner. Roman was also sitting on the bed and man! Seeing Seth sitting on the floor like any of the slaves was strange. But he already knew, Seth was a very special person.

Roman took the tray, "I don't know how you can be a part of this family, you're not even like them. You're not the arrogant heir that everyone thinks you are. You're just a playful teenager".

Oh boy! That made Seth's day. For the first time the young heir smiled widely. Seth was happy, even his eyes seemed brighter. In that moment Roman couldn't keep denying it. Seth was not only very special, he was also very beautiful.

"Thank you, it's so good to have a friend, although it's weird. I feel the only way I could have a friend is to chain him to a room inside this castle. Maybe making friends is not my thing." A small touch of sadness invaded the prince's happy gaze.

"Actually, nothing that has happened is your fault", Roman didn't know why, but he felt the overwhelming desire to comfort the young heir. "You have done everything you could despite the circumstances, and you did these things expecting nothing in return. You are a very noble person, but you must know that there are things that are beyond your reach and you should not feel guilty about it".

"If you mean saving your life, I know. You've made that clear enough, but I cannot help but hope", Seth sighed.

"You already have enough trouble to worry about, like your future marriage to Randy". This was another worry in Roman's mind.

"I try not to think about it. I know it's inevitable, but under the law they're supposed to wait until I turn 19, and it's almost half a year before that".

"Don't you have relatives who can help you? A place to go?" Roman was very worried about the prince's future.

"Actually, the only member of the family who was interested in me was Uncle Shane. He shared my love of reading. When I was 14 my father was very angry because I wasn't skilled in the use of weapons. Uncle Shane tried to defend me... but Dad, Mom and he had a heated argument. They even insulted the other. In the morning I saw the broken vases, it was very shocking. Uncle Shane... He disappeared, just took the most important things and left. He didn't even say goodbye".

"You can always escape. I don't think a polite and honest young man like you cannot find a way to survive". Roman was trying to get Seth to entertain that idea in his mind.

Seth got up and walked to the bars of the window. He looked at the horizon with sadness.

"Everyone in this kingdom and the neighboring kingdoms know who I am, and everyone has the same opinion as you had of me. They hate my father and rightly... Do you think they would give me the opportunity to show how I really am? If you weren't chained, you would have killed me. The same thing would happen if I decided to flee. I don't know how to defend myself, and all the people who hate my father would think of revenge for him through me. I have to live locked in this prison and I must accept the destiny that being the son of my father has predisposed me".

Roman felt his heart breaking. It was true, he judged Seth mercilessly. The prince had no way out. Randy was going to destroy him.

"I think maybe I should ask Dean a few things", Seth murmured almost to himself. "I don't even know what I'm going to do on the wedding night, no one has talked about these things with me. All I know is that Randy is going to hurt me... a lot".

If someone had said these things to Roman, he wouldn't have believed a word. But he knew Seth was telling the truth.

"Your parents, they should..." Roman tried to say.

"You know how is my father, for him Randy is his son. And mom is just interested in the title, she doesn't want the crown to be in the hands of a person who doesn't represent her lineage and even if I'm weak I represent her lineage. Anyway Dad always appeases her by showing her his achievements and making a blind eye to her lover, a man named Chris", Seth now leaned against the wall, looking at his shoes. "My parents don't love each other, and they don't love me. They don't care what the other is doing, they just want to satisfy their self-interest, I think I would have been happier if I were a slave".

Becky came into the room, "Prince Seth, the king is looking for you."

Seth thanked the slave and left.

"Dean is very sad", Becky murmured.

Roman sighed. "We had an argument".

"Excuse me, but... I know it's none of my business... I know you have some kind of relationship with Dean. I just want you to know that these things are new and strange to him," Roman could see that the slave was trying to find the right words to explain herself, "Because of his role in this place, Dean always said he would never get involved with anyone. He hates when others approach him. He's mostly a loner, but with you he has managed to overcome all those fears... I mean, this is serious for Dean".

Roman understood the girl's concerns. After all, Dean and Becky were supporting each other inside this hell.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm just a prisoner. And you're right, Dean doesn't know how to act in these situations. I'll make things easier for him". Roman was sad. "If you see him, tell him I want to talk to him. It's something important."

"Do you really care about him?" Becky asked nervously. "I know you just met each other, but..."

"Dean is very special to me Becky. I'm not playing with him. It's just that I'm going to be beheaded. Do you realize where all this is going? It's a very complicated situation and I don't know what to do".

"Why don't you try... I don't know... to listen to your heart. Dean deserves some happiness in his life, no more torment. If you can make him happy, even if it's only for 8 days. You should try".

"If I could, I would make him happy for the rest of his life not just for 8 days, but I can't. He doesn't understand how difficult this is for me. This situation is killing me and I can't make him understand my motivations. I'm desperate! I don't know what to do, especially since what I feel for him is so intense that I have not had peace since we argued".

The door opened slowly, Dean stared at the floor.

"Dean!" Roman said, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry", Dean said shyly.

"No Dean, I'm the one who needs to apologize... I..."

"I think the two of you need to talk", Becky grinned. "I'll be talking to the guards to distract them so you guys will have the privacy you need. If anyone wants to come in, somehow I'll let you know".

"Thanks Becks", Dean smiled at his friend.

Becky left the room and Dean immediately threw himself on Roman who was waiting for him with open arms.

"Forgive me, Dean. I don't know how to make you understand my reasons and..."

"No, Roman ... I understand you". Dean replied. "In fact, when I saw you defend your honor and what you believe to the point of not caring about your own life... I saw myself three years ago. I think I couldn't bear to see the reality of what I have become. I was like you and I behaved exactly the same, but I resigned myself to my fate. Seeing you are not doing the same thing made me feel so low..."

"Please don't say that. You did the right thing and you didn't even do it for you, it was for her. Dean, I'm so proud of you. Especially because despite the horrible things that surround you, you're still here fighting. That's why I have to help you Dean. Let me help you, I have to get you out of here".

"I'll leave you help me, Ro... I'll do whatever you ask. I won't let you become someone like me if you do not want to".

"But what are you saying, Dean? You're perfect as you are. Stop talking like that about yourself, the truth is that you can be you. When you leave this fucking place, I want you to become the boy you used to be. Rebel, proud. Dean, no one will stop you".

Roman couldn't help it and kissed Dean so hard. They both needed this. They were kissing with real need and passion, forgetting everything around them. They kissed for a long time, savoring the other's lips, letting them wrap around the warm dampness of their mouths.

"I don't want to hear you say you're a whore. Dean, no more please", Roman begged. "Much less I want to hear you say that is you are what you are to me. You have no idea what you really are for me. If circumstances were different, I would want to woo you correctly. I would introduce you to my parents and I would have asked permission from yours... You know, to be with you".

Dean shook his head. "No, Roman, it's not necessary for you to say these things. You shouldn't feel pressured just because I had a tantrum. I don't care if we have a relationship or not. We don't have to label our relationship. You and I, that's all that matters to me. We don't need to put a name to it".

"At least let me finish what I was going to say", Roman smiled. "I know you're a slave and I'm just a prisoner, but that's not a good reason to do things wrong. You and I don't have family, so I have no one to ask for authorization, no one else but you, Dean. So I'm asking you..."

Dean tried to push Roman and prevent him from speaking, "Roman, this is not necessary..."

But the prisoner stopped him. "Dean Ambrose, I know we only have 8 days to be together and this may sound crazy and corny but... I want you to be my boyfriend, nothing would make me happier than that".

Dean was in shock. He couldn't breathe properly, his cheeks were red like tomatoes. Roman smiled tenderly.

"Yes, I want!" Dean almost choked as he spoke.

They kissed again, deeply and slowly. They both forgot the horror of the reality that surrounded them, giving in to the feelings they didn't fully understand, but they were no longer interested in denying it. It was perfect, despite the horrible circumstances, it was perfect.


	8. A Sweet, Broken Soul

"It's only seven days before your execution. When I turn 25, I'll be married to Seth, that good for nothing. I'll also be on my way to becoming the future King," Randy smirked. "On the other hand, you're already 25 years old and you're about to be beheaded. I don't know what will be more satisfying. Take the sweet little prince and make his life miserable... or watch your head roll on the floor. It's hard to choose".

"Why do you hate him so much?" Roman didn't understand. How could anyone hate Seth? The guy was absolutely adorable.

"Oh, Sethie ... The little bitch, always surrounded by luxuries, happy and oblivious to all the shit that surrounds this kingdom, ready to inherit the most powerful empire of this continent... without ever doing anything to deserve it. Thinking that he is very intelligent, very cultured and too good to be with a soldier. He despised me so many times and now he's going to warm my bed. He is so naive that surely is a virgin. I can't wait to deflower the little fucker. He will cry like a bitch and daddy and mommy will give a shit. The whole castle will hear how I pop that cherry".

Roman wanted to throw up by listening to Randy. He didn't understand how life had given a son like Seth to people like Hunter and Stephanie, it was absurd.

"Believe it or not, Roman... I don't hate you. In fact, you are the means by which I will prove that I deserve to be the King. I heard the soldiers complain about you for more than seven years. I couldn't wait to grow up and face the famous son of King Sika. Now, I'm 19 years old and it finally happened. All those useless soldiers would never have been successful had it not been for me".

Roman rolled his eyes, "If the beheading frees me from hearing you complain like a bitch, I wish I was beheaded at the moment".

Randy was enraged. He went to Roman and tried to hit him, but the prisoner was smarter. He only waited until Randy was close enough and threw all of his weight over Randy's body. Spearing the shit outta him, Randy was breathless and unable to defend himself. Even with hands and feet tied Roman was a dangerous enemy.

"You are nothing and you want to take credit for the work of all your soldiers!" Roman said angrily.

Roman was choking Randy.

The young soldier had to thank his lucky star that Batista was entering the room, followed by Ryback, Seth and Becky. His buddies quickly held Roman, stopping the Samoan from killing his boss. Randy tried to breathe, but it was difficult. Roman almost killed him.

"This is your fault!" Randy could barely talk. The soldier was staring at Seth. "This shit should be in the dungeons, dying of hunger... but you have him in a beautiful room, very well fed and living like a King".

"You want me to starve him to prove your alleged power against a weakened enemy", Seth replied angrily. "If he attacked you, I'm sure he had a good reason. I don't know why you're here, I told you I don't want to see you in this place".

Randy regained his strength and while Ryback and Batista held a very angry Roman, the soldier approached Seth and grabbed him by his throat and slamed the prince against the wall. Becky panicked and hurried out of the room.

"You are just a good for nothing! Don't you dare speak to me like this! No one cares for you in this place and in seven days your parents will give yourself to me. What awaits you in our marriage is going to be a living hell".

Randy slapped Seth who fell to the floor, his mouth was bleeding. Seth was not a warrior and, of course he couldn't defend himself. Randy restrained Seth by the neck in spite of his protests and failed attempts to beat the soldier. The soldier cornered Seth and tore the top of his clothes, revealing his chest. Randy grabbed him by the shoulders and began to kiss and bite the neck of the frightened prince. The soldier also began rubbing his crotch against the prince's.

"Leave him alone!" Roman shouted, but Ryback and Batista beat Samoan to shut up.

"Let me go!" Seth screamed, "I hate you!"

"Better if you become a complete whore and learn to please me, or I'll teach you, beating you every day!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" The queen's voice froze everyone in the room.

Randy let Seth go and the prince fell to the ground.

"I don't know what the hell is going through, Randal. But you can't come in here and mistreat the prince!"

Apparently, Becky had called the queen.

"Queen Stephanie, I apologize", said Randy trying to speak.

"Shut up and get out of here!" Stephanie was angry, "I don't want to see you here, You're forbidden to be near this place!"

Randy and his cronies left the room.

"Thank you, Mom, I..." Seth was wiping the blood on his robe.

"Oh God, Seth, you cannot even stand up for your own honor! All your life you've needed someone to protect you! But you know what? It all comes to an end. My brother should be King now, but look around. He was always weak and if it weren't for me, our lineage wouldn't have a representative on the throne. And you are like him. Now I understand the disappointment that my father felt for Shane. There's no way you could be a good King and I couldn't have any more children. Sadly, I have to accept that your father is right. This kingdom needs someone powerful and you are not that someone. You will be nothing more than the means for someone able to take this kingdom to a prosperous age. After the announcement of your wedding with Randy, forget about me... Randy will be your problem!"

Stephanie didn't even care about her son's health. She left Seth lying on the floor. The young prince was in shock, didn't even notice when Roman approached him. The Samoan took the prince's face in his hands and inspected the wound. It wasn't deep, but it would leave an ugly bruise on that beautiful face. Seth also had bruises on his neck and bites on his chest.

"I wonder how Dean can stand things like this... He's strong, I'm not". Seth looked at nowhere as Roman used a piece of cloth from Seth's torn robe to wipe the Prince's wounds. "I can't even ask him. It would remind him of his horrible life and he has suffered enough".

Roman was beginning to think that he would have been better starved in the dungeons, instead of being in a comfortable room watching Dean and Seth suffer. At least he could illuminate the dark life of the slave. But Seth was alone.

"Is there anyone special out there?" Roman couldn't believe that someone decent didn't set eyes on a teenager as charming as Seth.

"No. Everyone has the same opinion as you had of me. In addition, the people of the kingdom are afraid of Randy, everyone knows that we are destined to be together. No one in their right mind would put their eyes on me", Roman wiped the young prince's mouth and couldn't help but notice the swollen lips. Seth was beautiful and sweet. Suddenly everything felt like in slow motion. Seth had this sweet aura, it was mesmerizing. Roman was like a moth flying around the light. The light of the intense look of the prince who seemed to be trying to discover the secrets of Roman's soul. "That's why I like so much to read... Through the words and experiences of the authors of those books, I can know how it feels freedom, happiness and... love".

Seth felt compelled by the same passion that invaded him the first day he saw Roman in the castle. Like a chained warrior prince who had been stripped of his weapons, but not his honor. Seth was not really thinking, he didn't even realize what he was doing until he did. The young prince gently placed his lips on the prisoner's. Roman was petrified, he didn't expect something like that to happen. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was just a touch of lips. It was quite obvious that Seth was inexperienced in these things and acted on instinct. The kiss did not last long, it was as soft as the touch of a feather. But enough to blush the whole face of the handsome prince.

Roman didn't really have time to realize what happened until Seth put his hands in his own face, embarrassed. Roman was thinking about the sweetness of that shy, naive kiss and how good it felt when Dean came to his mind like a flash of light, a light more intense than the fascinating gaze of the prince. He couldn't be carried away by the sweetness of the prince.

"That was my first kiss", Seth was red as a tomato. He looked at Roman, his eyes burning with emotion. "It was as described in the books. No, no... this was much better".

Roman needed to clarify this, so that the young man didn't have the wrong idea. Seth smiled with great joy, although moments before he had been mistreated by Randy and his own mother. But before Roman could say anything. Hunter entered the room very angry.

"Stephanie told me that Randy had beaten you severely", Hunter looked at his son with disdain. "But I can see it was just a slap." Hunter laughed, "After all, it's good if you know what to expect if you don't behave. Randy will have children with one of the women in the village and then we will get rid of her as usual in these cases and you will be dedicated to raising the future heirs. The next heir will have my lineage. Stephanie knows it and finally agreed with me. After what she saw today she has no doubt that you are like your uncle".

Despite the bruises left by Randy, Hunter grabbed Seth by the arm. But Seth kept smiling. The young prince looked at Roman with puppy eyes and murmured a 'See you later'.

Among all the worries and mortifications that invaded the former prince, since his arriving to the castle. Now it was added to having to break the heart of the sweet and sad prince Seth. That was the last thing Roman wanted. Seth had enough with the shutty life inside his golden cage. Now that he finally found something that brought joy and hope to his life, that too would be taken away.

Roman leaned his head against the wall, "What can I do? How can I make you understand? I don't want to be the reason for your suffering".

He was lost in thought when he saw the door open. Dean was coming in with a beautiful smile adorning his face. Because of last night's conversation and their agreement to be boyfriends and having a serious relationship despite the awful circumstances surrounding them, Dean had found his light at the end of the tunnel. The slave was happy.

"Roman..." Dean gently closed the door behind him and threw himself into the arms of his boyfriend, "Becky told me what happened".

This was the time when Roman was torn between telling Dean what happened with Seth, or finding a way to fix this misunderstanding on his own. After all, it was nothing more than that, wasn't it? A sad misunderstanding. One that would come with a sweet broken heart. Of all the scenarios Roman imagined when he was taken prisoner by the troops of the asshole King. Being in the middle of a love triangle was something that never crossed his mind.

Roman decided to be honest with his boyfriend. After all, he owed that to Dean.

"I'm fine, Dean. The one who got the worst part was Seth", Roman still felt rage as he remembered how they all treated Seth.

After all, he would also mistreat Seth, wouldn't he? Not physically, but he was going to hurt the sweet prince in an even worse way. Why was everything so difficult?

"I saw Hunter dragging Seth. He looked really bad", Randy really hurt him. "Dean stroked his boyfriend's face. "I don't envy his life, Randy is going to destroy him".

"I... was cleaning up his wounds and suddenly... Seth looked at me strangely and then he... kissed me", Roman looked at her boyfriend closely.

"I knew it!" Dean was tense, "The day he saw you arriving at the castle, he had this big crush on you". Then Dean's face reflected the panic he felt and the slave tried to push Roman, "Would you..."

"NO!" Roman hugged the slave, "Dean, I didn't know that was going to happen. If I wanted something with Seth, I wouldn't have told you anything".

That was true, Roman was being honest, but still... "Seth is handsome, rich, educated... virgin".

"And what?" Roman was forcing the slave to look him in the eye. "From the first moment I saw you, I set my eyes on you. It was you the one who I wanted. It's still you. You have no idea how I feel about you. It's the first time I feel something like this".

Dean could understand Roman. It was also the first time he felt all these things and they were so intense that it frightened him. Seth was everything he would never be. Seth was perfect.

"Seth would be a good choice".

"Stop!" Roman was very serious about this. "It's true that Seth is very noble and sweet, but I am with you. I want no one but you in my life. Dean, we have so little time, don't ruin it with a misunderstanding. To think of a good way to... tell the truth this without hurting him".

Dean calmed down a bit. "I would insult Seth, but I can't even say he's trash like the rest of his family, and he already has enough problems", Dean looked at Roman resolutely. "You're my boyfriend, Roman Reigns. You're mine and I'm yours".

"Absolutely", Roman smiled. Dean was acting mature on the situation. "I am yours and you are mine".

They both kissed deeply. Despite Roman's reassuring words, Dean couldn't help feeling insecure. What could he offer a prince that Seth could not? Seth could offer Roman his purity. Dean on the other hand...

"I can hear your thoughts, stop thinking negatively. This is serious and you are important to me", Roman said.

Dean finally relaxed and both were carried away by the passion they felt. After all, they didn't have much time, they didn't know when someone was going to interrupt them. They stayed together, kissing and making out.


	9. Coward

_[Love, which absolves no beloved one from loving, seized me so strongly with his charm that, as thou seest, it does not leave me yet.]_

Seth smiled as he read one of his favorite books: The divine comedy. His face and body still ached, but that didn't matter now. He had had the courage to kiss Roman, and the prisoner had not turn him down, didn't push him. He was actually relaxed in the kiss. Maybe there was hope, maybe there was a little spark between them.

 _[A mighty flame follows a tiny spark.]_

Seth had to convince himself that what he was going to do was necessary. That was justifiable. Save Roman's life, even if it was at that cost. With the help of someone like Bray Wyatt. Seth would do the wrong thing for the right reason.

"And then maybe you could love me. But you must be alive for that. Then we'll figure out a way to set you free, maybe we could be happy. Maybe... maybe…"

Seth sighed and continued with his reading.

 **...**

"This morning I went to the hideout. Your cousins have already located Becky's brother, in three days everything will be ready and they will go to the south. They didn't tell me much but seems like there is something important in that place." Dean and Roman were hugging each other in the prisoner's bed.

"South?" Roman was thoughtful, "Jimmy and Jay had been on an expedition down those lands. We're supposed to have an ally there. None of that matters now, our town no longer exist. They went south, while I was supposed to take care of the island. That was all for nothing."

"You took care of the island for years, Ro" Dean tried to reassure his boyfriend. "This is the most powerful kingdom in this part of the continent. You were brave but it was a losing battle."

"I failed in my duty and the consequences are horrendous. Maybe that's why I deserve this fate."

Dean stared at Roman.

"Don't you say that anymore. Your entire island might have been enslaved years ago. On the contrary, you dedicated your life to protecting them. Things went wrong, but it wasn't your fault. They should be grateful for your efforts."

"None of that matters anymore. At least in this horrible place I found you. I never had time for these things. There were people in my life, but they were just illusions, nothing really meaningful. Amazing is... I've found something real with you but under _these_ circumstances."

"Roman, perhaps you yourself can't recognize everything you've done," Dean gently stroked his boyfriend's stubble, "My life was a shit in this castle. But now it is not. You have taught me that there is hope in spite of all the shit I have lived. Your family provided a safe place for many people, for slaves. If they can't see it, _I do_. All the shit I've lived was worth it if at the end of that road I found you."

Roman smiled at Dean, "No, no... Dean, it's the opposite. It was all worth it if at the end of my road _I_ found you. This is the end of my path, not yours. My cousins will help you, you will go away, you will start a new life, you will find someone else who, like me, will see how incredible you are. You're going to be happy."

But Dean knew. Even if he was free, he would never be happy without Roman.

 _What can I do to save your life, Ro?_

Dean kissed his boyfriend deeply. They were playing a very dangerous game. They kissed passionately on the bed while outside four soldiers guarded the door and a large amount of others walked inside and outside that tower. Besides, any member of the royal family could enter.

Roman was squeezing his boyfriend's buttocks, feeling the firm muscle in his hands. Dean had to hold back the moans or everyone would notice. Both rubbed their dicks kissing with more and more hunger. Dean no longer knew what to do with his hands, caressing every piece of tanned skin his fingers could reach. It was heavenly.

"I want to be yours," Dean could barely speak in the cloud of pleasure.

Roman increased the speed of the friction of his crotch, "You are already mine. You're mine, Dean."

"I want you inside me, Ro. I want you to make me feel pleasure. Do this of my own free will, because I want it. I want you, Ro. I want you the way I never thought I could want anything in my life."

"We can't do it now." Roman spoke in a breath, the friction was driving him insane, "Someone could enter in this room."

Dean skillfully removed the annoying clothes that kept their lower parts from touching freely.

"What are you doing?" Roman tried to reason, it was difficult.

"We're not going to leave cum stains on our clothes."

"That's why I like you so much. You are fucking smart."

Dean squeezed their throbbing members and they both forgot the danger, the guards, the castle, the royal family. It was just the two of them. Dean increased the speed of his hands rubbing their hard cocks. They both did what they could to contain the moans.

"Tonight I'm going to find a way to get in here. Don't ask how, because I don't know. I just know I'll be here. Tonight Roman, I'm going to be yours."

"Ah yes sir! It's gonna be amazing. Can't wait... fuck!" Roman was rambling.

Shortly after the lovers came into Dean's hands. They were both trying to regain their strength. The slave cleaned them both with a huge smile and a deep kiss left the prisoner's room.

 **...**

"Hi," Seth smiled sheepishly.

Well, this was the moment of truth. Roman had to find a way to explain things to Seth... without hurting him. He was going to talk, but he noticed a bruise Seth didn't have when he left the room in the morning.

"Who did that to you?" Roman watched the young prince looking for more bruises.

"Dad was frustrated by my childishness," Seth shrugged. He sat down next to Roman on the bed. "It was just a slap. It doesn't matter. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Roman touched the bruise with his finger, Seth flinched, "I can see it doesn't hurt."

"I don't mean that kind of pain. Physically it hurts... _it always hurts_."

Roman was intrigued by that _always_. It seems Hunter always slapped his son. Who the hell could hit such a lovable creature? The young prince looked at Roman with puppy eyes.

"But it was uglier when it also hurt my feelings. Not now. Since this morning nothing that they do to me hurts." Seth's gaze was intense, "From the moment I saw you inside this castle I knew it. That's why I tried to save you."

Then Seth hugged Roman and the prisoner didn't know what to do. He couldn't push the kid. In fact, Roman was moved by the tenderness of this young one. Roman hugged him back.

"I am a prisoner sentenced to death. You can't hold your hopes on me, Seth."

It was a way to get him away, using a fact that Seth already knew.

"I know. Just let me enjoy the moment. From an early age I learned that everything beautiful I have in my life will be snatched from me at some point. That's why all I want is to be happy for those moments, even if they're just little moments and treasure them in my heart."

 _Just tell him this can't be possible... just tell him._

Roman breathed deeply, caressing the prince's back. "Seth, you must learn to fight. You must fight for yourself, for your happiness. You can't just sit here and watch life go by as everyone passes over you and hurts you."

 _Coward._

"It's easy to say it when you're a warrior," Seth buried his face in the prisoner's chest, "I'm not like you. I can't fight them. But none of that matters now. I just want to be like this with you. My heart beats so hard when I hold you close. I think it's going to explode. Randy can take everything from me. But he's never going to take this. These memories will be forever in my heart."

 _Just tell him it can not be... just tell him._

 _Just take away the last bit of happiness he has left._

 _Just break his sweet heart._

Roman couldn't. He couldn't hurt Seth. Dean, helped by his cousins, was going to go away, start a new life and be happy. Seth could never leave this prison. The prince was so sweet, so naive, so... beautiful. Roman was carried away by all the tenderness and sadness of the young heir. Seth laid a shy kiss on Roman's cheek. Roman kissed the boy's forehead and this made the prince smile with genuine happiness.

"I'm happy Roman." Seth hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

Roman closed his eyes. _What am I doing?_

"I've been thinking. When you... when you're gone," Seth gulped, "I'll make my marriage less horrible by writing. I want to write about you. You can tell me about your childhood and the customs of your people. And above all, your battles. I'm going to dedicate my life to write about it and so your memory will stay alive not only in my heart but also in a book."

 _Why do you make it so hard, Seth? Why do you make me feel all this? I can't do anything to hurt you. You don't deserve more suffering in your sweet heart._

"Whatever you want, Seth." Roman couldn't hurt the prince, "I'll tell you whatever you want."

Seth just smiled gently and they began to talk. Maybe Roman was exaggerating things and Seth just kissed him... friendly. He and Seth were talking all afternoon. The prince didn't try to kiss him again. In fact Seth behaved like a good friend. Roman thought the crush the young prince was feeling was so innocent that wouldn't do any harm. Seth wasn't pushing Roman for a relationship. He wasn't throwing himself on Roman. Everything was totally friendly, except for the kiss in the morning, but even that kiss was very innocent.

 _It would be unfair to break your heart if you aren't doing anything inappropriate._ Roman repeated this to himself as a mantra. _We're just friends and there's nothing wrong with that._

 **...**

By nightfall Roman was trying to move the shackles of his belt. It was annoying to sleep with it strapped to his waist. The belt had several iron chains covered with leather parts. It was impossible to take that away. Roman was no more than an animal tied to a pole. His feet and hands were tied with chains, preventing him from moving easily. It was frustrating for someone used to physical activity... to freedom.

He went to the window, for the first time since being moved to the tower he had encouraged himself to look up at the sky. The full moon shone in all its splendor. It was just dark. The door opened and the guards helped Becky to move a huge tub that was covered with a sheet.

"Prince Seth already knows what happened to the bath tub and command us to bring one new." Becky explained. Then she spoke to the guards, "It's late now guys, tomorrow we will dump the damaged tub."

Roman didn't understand anything. The guards weren't interested in any of the whims of the conceited prince so they left the place.

"What is all this?" Roman understood nothing.

"Tonight there's a party in honor of the soldiers for, you know, the conquest of the island. And everyone is going to be busy and distracted." Becky tried to explain.

The sheet that covered the tub moved and Dean came out. "During those events Stephanie orders me to disappear since all her guests know what Hunter asshole forces me to do."

"We told Prince Seth that the tub was damaged so he ordered to bring a new one." Becky was looking toward the door.

"So we're free until tomorrow." Dean smiled showing his dimples.

"Tomorrow everyone will be tired and sleep late. I'll come early for the damaged tub and the guards will help me take it out." Becky smiled.

"And I'll go out as I came in." Dean spoke cockily. "We're geniuses, aren't we?"

"You are the best!" Roman chuckled.

Roman smiled. It was amazing to see how Dean was blooming. From being the quiet kid repressed by the atrocities that Hunter did to him. He was becoming into the confident and brave boy he always should have been. Roman couldn't help feeling proud of his boyfriend.

Becky said something in Dean's ear and he shoved her in jest. The girl entered the bathroom carrying several sheets and fabrics. Moments later reappeared.

"Everything's ready. You're going to be very comfortable there." Becky winked at Dean and left the room.

Roman was leaning against the window, admiring his boyfriend.

"I told you I was coming tonight." Dean walked towards Roman.

Roman took Dean by the waist and kissed him tenderly. Then he put his arm around the slave's shoulders and they both looked out the window.

"The night is beautiful." Roman said, "But nothing is more beautiful than the reflection of the stars in the sea."

"You'd like to see the sea again..." Dean hugged his boyfriend by the waist. "From here you can't see it."

"I can see the sea, Dean." Roman took the slave's chin gently and looked straight into his eyes. "I see it in your blue eyes, and I swear I want to lose myself in it."

Roman grabbed Dean by the buttocks and the slave immediately wrapped his legs around the prisoner's waist. The auburn-haired guy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and they both kissed. No hurry, no fears. Everything was perfect.

The younger boy's soft lips were better than any delicacy the ex-prince had tasted. He was addicted to Dean. He could feel the slave in every pore of his skin. A feeling never felt before. Roman growled at the kiss and his tongue sought refuge inside his boyfriend's wet and warm mouth. Dean let him in happily. They both stayed that way, kissing for a long time. Feeling the taste of their lips, of their tongues. Melting on the passion that overwhelmed them. They let go to breathe.

"What have you done to me, Dean?" Roman breathed heavily, "You drive me crazy."

"I feel the same, Ro," Dean was all red, "That's why I want to be yours."

"Are you sure? Tell me you are because I swear on my honor that once we begin this... there will be no turning back. You're going to be mine, Dean, I'm going to worship your body as the sacred thing it is. I'm going to make you feel like you've touched the sky."

"Take my body!" Dean couldn't resist anymore.

Roman nodded. And knowing that Becky had prepared the bath tub for them. He carried Dean to the place where they would have privacy to indulge in the feelings that tonight, finally, they were going to understand.


	10. Worthy

Becky had done a great job. The bath tub was lined with soft sheets that would make comfortable the makeshift bed. There were also two aromatic candles and several pillows.

"Becky is wonderful, I'm glad to know she'll be free soon," Dean said as Roman laid him gently on the _'bed'_.

"Just like you Dean, you also will be free and that will be my last victory." Roman looked so intensely at his boyfriend that Dean felt the look on his face undressed him.

Then Roman laid a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Incredible, so fucking incredible. Roman and Dean have done this before several times with other people. But this was the first time this was something meaningful. It was also the first time that they felt something this intense. The kiss deepened and Roman stroked Dean's thighs.

Roman was a prince. He lived in a castle. Even if his family was humble and they tried to be fair with their people. They were the royal family and of course they lived comfortably. He had had sex in beautiful and spacious places. But man, this makeshift bedroom was the best he could ever have. Because the most important person for him, was in there.

"Dean, you are so beautiful. Inside and outside. Look at you, you are pure temptation," Roman's gaze was full of lust yet it was full of endearment, "I want to be worthy of being with you tonight. You are brave, you are honest, you have sacrificed your life for your friend. I'm a warrior, but compared to you I'm really nothing. You have fought your whole life and you keep fighting. I'm very proud of you, Dean. You have to know all this, you need to embrace these facts. You need to be proud of your own worth. This moment with you is one of my greatest achievements."

Dean was fighting back tears. He had to be horny but now just felt so overwhelmed. A prince was saying these words to him. Roman had make him feel worthy again. Yes, he felt it. Nobody could take this from him. No matter what those assholes said, he was worthy. He was worthy and he made a silent promise. He had to save Roman. They deserved to be happy.

"There's no other person in this world that I want to do this. You're right Ro. I deserve this and I deserve you. Please, take me."

Just that was what he needed to carefully take off Dean's clothes. Not the first time they make out, but it felt like. He laid Dean over the soft sheets, Dean's auburn hair contrasting with the white sheets. Roman take one of Dean's hands and kissed it.

"So beautiful, like an angel. Dean, I can't believe I will finally make you mine. All mine. Just mine."

Dean was blushed. "You can't do it fully dressed."

That was enough. In a matter of seconds Roman was completely naked. Dean bit his lower lip. Oh boy, this man was gorgeous. Roman seemed like some kind of Greek God. He was big and broad. He had this imposing features, he exuded confidence but all inspired fear but also admiration. Anyone who saw Roman could feel that they were to be protected by this gorgeous warrior. Dean felt protected with him.

Roman's body was pure sin. Dean laid his eyes on his boyfriend's crotch. Man, he was massive. His cock was as tempting as the rest of the sexy body. Roman touched his cock and Dean licked his lips watching the luscious dick hardening. Fuck he was drooling now.

Dean couldn't wait anymore and pulled Roman's shoulders kissing his boyfriend. The soft light of the aromatic candles made Roman look almost mythical. For Dean that makeshift bedroom felt like a luxury palace room. Soon they started kissing and caressing each other. Hard dicks rubbing together, the flesh so soft and warm. Dean felt like he was about to explode.

"Just relax Dean. I'm gonna make you feel good. Tonight is about you. You feeling pleasure, you enjoying this experience." Roman's voice was so deep and sexy.

There was some aromatic oils Becky had left in the room. Roman poured a good amount on his tied hands and spread it over his boyfriend's trembling skin, molding the pecs, til reach the small waist that drove him crazy. Dean was perfect. He was slender and his body well defined. His skin was soft and even with those scars he was gorgeous. The hands softly caressed Dean's skin made him shudder and shiver. Roman was being so gentle. This was so perfect.

"Sure you thought I would jump over you a fuck your brains." Roman said softly his voice was a husky whisper. "Not that I don't want it but this first time will be about you. You're so especial to me. This night I will be gentle. I will show you this is something pure."

The hands caressing Dean's chest, make him hard. This was so sultry, so hot. Roman was touching just the way he liked. So happy about Roman being a kind lover. He was making him feel so good. Those tied hands were charting the soft flesh. He was claiming every spot of that pale skin. Roman ran his tied hands to the slave's thighs, softly touching his inner thighs, so close to his hard manhood. When Roman softly gripped his boyfriend's length, Dean let out a deep guttural moan. Those lubed hands caressing his dick, make him feel so great. Dean couldn't help but thrust against Roman's fist.

Roman groaned watching his hot babe losing all his self-control, and just for his hands. When he got to see this hottie losing his mind while riding his cock... oh Lord.

"Roman I wanna touch you, make you feel good." Dean said between repressed moans. They need to be silent.

"Babe, when you let me be inside of you, it will be enough. Now just enjoy, surrender to this sensations and trust me."

Dean tried to say ok but instead he mouthed several growls and meowls, so full of lust. The slave was absolutely horny. Roman was mesmerized watching his boyfriend surrender to the feelings. He couldn't help but lead his mouth to that wet cock, want to savor his babe's essence. Just to feel the warm and velvety flesh on his mouth it was glorious. Had to hold Dean's hip to stop the wild thrust inside his mouth.

"Babe, you will come if you keep that pace. And I want to see you come in my hands and chest when I finally make you mine." Roman said letting go Dean's cock.

He turned the slave in the mattress and began to spread more aromatic oil on Dean's shoulder blades, making a way down as he caressed his back and reached the pert ass. Roman was rock hard, his own cock leaking precum. The erotic massage reached a new level of hotness when Roman began to mold those sexy round buttocks. Dean had a hard time containing his moans. Man he just wanted to moan as loud as he could and scream Roman's name in pleasure. Roman lifted Dean's hips on the air and spread those pert cheeks. Dean began to shiver.

"So fucking sexy." Roman growled.

The prisoner poured some more oil in the small wrinkle and licked desperately while have a strong grip on Dean's ass. Dean wanted to jerking off so bad but if he do it, he'd come for sure. He had to resist but Roman's tongue was driving him crazy.

"Oh, Roman that feels so good just fuck me now. Put your cock there please."

That was all he needed to hear. Roman has his hands full of oil, enough lube. He turned the slave to see his face. Dean bent his legs and raise his hips, offering himself to Roman. Roman could barely control himself. He needed to prepare his boyfriend. One hand stroking the hard cock and the other spreading the buttocks, one finger first.

"Holy fuck! You're so tight." Romans was panting.

"Mmm" Dean was unable to speak now.

Carefully, Roman began to thrust his finger inside the tight hole. Dean's gaze was so sinful. He bit his lower lip almost to the point of draw blood. One finger, two, three. Roman finally found the spot he knew would make his babe enjoy, and it worked. Dean had to suppress his moans biting hard his lips.

"Baby you're driving me crazy here. You're so fucking sexy yet so fucking cute."

Fuck! Dean was squirming while Roman fingered him. The prisoner thought he would come just for this sight. He needed to fuck Dean now. Softly he lift Dean's hips, spreading the cheeks and putting his dick on the pink hole.

"Oh God yes! Roman, just do it. I need this. I need you inside of me." Dean could finally speak.

Roman pushed the head of his cock in the tight hole. Dean let out a little moan. Man, Roman was massive. He knew it. He felt so damn good.

"Oh God yes! Roman just keep going it."

So fucking flattered. Roman felt he would cry because of the sensations. The tight and warm of Dean's hole and the tenderness and innocence of his plea.

"This is our first time Dean," Roman tried to explain amid the sinful sensations, "This is your first time. No matter what he did to you. It doesn't matter babe. This is your first time and I'm honored to be the one you chose. This is my first time too. This is the first time this is something real, something meaningful. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now."

That made it. Dean knew it. That was the moment of realization for him. He was utterly and hopeless in love. He loved the warrior prince. He just hope Roman soon feel the same. The way he spoke to him, the way he took care of him. Dean was sure Roman was so close to love him back. Dean wanted to yell his feelings but he knew it wasn't the right time. The last thing he wanted was to scare Roman away.

 _I love you, Ro. I fucking love you_. Dean thought.

Roman finally managed to enter the whole length. So fucking good. He has to take a breath or he will come just starting. Roman began to jerk off Dean's cock. The slave relaxed in the sensation. Soon Dean was fucking Roman's hand and was the right moment. Roman started to thrust, so soft til Dean get used to his cock. It take some time but finally Dean began to moan when Roman reached the sweet spot and man, just to see the slave shivering because the sensations his cock was make him feel. Just to see that, made Roman's heart melted.

Roman also came to a realization.

"Oh Babe, you feel so fucking good. _Ou te alofa ia te oe_."

Dean didn't understand a single Word. Roman was rambling a lot of incomprehensible things in his language. The slave didn't understand anything, but by God it sounded sexy.

"This is the best thing I ever made. Fuck Dean you feel so good."

Maybe that was what Roman just said in samoan.

Roman kept hitting Dean's sweet spot til the slave couldn't resist anymore and between a moan he came. That was enough in a last thrust Roman came too. They fell on the bed embraced so tightly, trying to recover their normal breath rate.

"Dean." Roman said with an incredible tender expression, "Please promise me you will fight for your happiness. That's all I need to know to be happy too."

"Yes, Ro. I'll fight." He said and then he thought. _I'm gonna save your life Ro. No matter what you think, I can't just go away and let you die. I'll fight for you, for us_.

"Dean." Roman hug his boyfriend. "You are the most important person for me. All I want right now is you with me. All I want in a long run is you, happy and free."

Dean couldn't help but cry, "Oh Roman. Tonight you made me feel so good. I feel exactly the same."

"We have the entire night babe. I want another round." Roman was wiping the tears off his boyfriend's face.

"That's exactly what I want." Dean smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

They hugged eachother and Dean nuzzled his face on Roman's chest, getting drunk on the sensual and sinful scent of his boyfriend. This was pure happiness. The happiness he knew he deserved.


	11. The Moment Of Truth

After their first time, three more days went by. Roman had only a couple more days of life. Dean and he continued their passionate encounters. But neither of them had the courage to confess their feelings.

Dean was on his knees sucking on his boyfriend's cock. It seemed like a fantasy: to be able to call Roman his. Roman was his and no one could change that. During sex, the prisoner said many things in his language. But there was a phrase that Dean had already memorized: _Ou te alofa ia te oe_. That was the only constant in the midst of Roman's rambling.

"I'm going to cum…"

Roman emptied his seed into the hot sexy mouth of his boyfriend who skillfully swallowed everything. Then, he felt Roman lift him up and kiss him passionately. Exchanging all kinds of fluids. Man, it was all so erotic.

"I had to repay the blow job you gave me in the morning." Dean said between kisses.

"You don't owe me anything, babe. But I'm glad you paid. I'm addicted to you."

"I need to go to the stable to finish my labors and then I'll go to the hideout with Becky. After that I'll be back alone." Dean was recovering from that amazing orgasm.

"I'm glad you finally managed to convince her. Tomorrow you will do the same. You must go to the hideout. Jimmy and Jay are going to take care of your well-being. But first I want you to give them a letter I could write."

"Where did you get ink and paper?" Dean was curious.

"Seth. He's been a good friend." Roman didn't want to talk about Seth.

"A friend who wants to be something else." And this was the reason.

"Seth is an innocent kid. Yes, it's true he has a crush on me. But it's something so sweet that sometimes he can't even hold his gaze for long. He has done nothing wrong."

"Besides... you like him." Dean couldn't hide his jealousy.

"We've already talked about this." Roman was fighting the urge to roll his eyes, "I don't want to argue with you, Dean. I like Seth as a friend, as a little brother. God, look at his life. I can set you free. Tell me, who's going to save Seth from the fate that awaits for him? Even if you are jealous, you must admit that he doesn't deserve his fate. Being my friend is the only thing that makes him happy."

"Being your boyfriend would make him happier."

"But you're the only one I'm interested in making happy that way. Can you trust me?"

"I trust you. But I don't trust him."

"Seth can't even defend himself against his own family. He couldn't do anything to me in a thousand years. He hasn't tried anything and if he does, I'm going to tell him the truth."

"About us?" Dean shook his head, "That would only make Hunter to kill you in the same moment and give me a beating of epic levels."

"No, I'll tell him I can't reciprocate his feelings. That my heart belongs to someone else, which is true." Roman kissed his boyfriend's neck, tickling him. "If he wants to know who's that person. I'll say is someone on the island that I hope is still alive."

"Your heart belongs to someone else, huh?" Dean smiled, jealousy no longer invading his blue gaze.

"Totally." Roman was now kissing one of the slave's shoulders.

 _I love you, Roman._

"My heart also belongs to you," Dean said instead.

"Oh... _also_... but I never said I was talking about you." Roman said playfully.

"You don't need to. I know it's me. Because you are mine Roman Reigns," Dean kissed his boyfriend with passion," Now give me that letter that I should go as fast as possible to the hideout."

"Yes sir."

 **...**

Becky and Dean were cleaning the stables. After that they would go to the hideout.

"The last time I saw you genuinely happy was before the King laid eyes on you," Becky said toughtfully, "After that, you changed completely. You love Roman, don't you?"

"Yes." He couldn't lie to his best friend.

"It's so sad that Roman is going to be beheaded. I wish we could do something." Becky was sad for Dean.

"If I could do anything to save Roman, I would do it with no hesitation. No matter what it was, regardless of the consequences. I've spent sleepless nights thinking about how to get him out of that tower but I can't even figure out how to take the chains off him."

"In addition to evading more than 30 guards who care for that tower. And the ones outside." Becky sighed sadly," It's unbelievable. I always heard those stories and they seemed like fantasies. It turns out that Roman, the warrior prince, really was as the other slaves described him."

"No," Dean spoke with such passion, "Roman is even better. Just think about it, an honest man, who doesn't fight for power or glory. A prince who protected his people. And all that wrapped in a cloak of such beauty."

"Wow, your feelings for him are strong." Becky smiled.

"I love Roman. But I don't have the courage to tell him."

"What did you say?" Seth was petrified.

Dean and Becky looked at each other feeling like a pair of thieves who had been caught in the act. How long had Seth been listening to the conversation?

"Do you love him?" Seth couldn't believe it.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't say anything about it. He doesn't know." Dean couldn't allow Seth to discover the truth. If Hunter found out he was going to kill Roman immediately. "I'm just the slave who attends to him."

"Anyway, I don't think he's going to set eyes on a slave." Seth was angry. "Dean, just look what you're doing. Think what would happen if my father had listened to you. You walk around saying that you love someone who is above you."

Dean clenched his fists. He had to swallow the words, but he couldn't. He was sick of Seth and his presence in Roman's life. Becky didn't know what to do, she was very frightened by the consequences of their carelessness.

"And who's not above him? You, Prince Seth?" Even trying to hide his anger, Dean let the frustration in his words sink in.

"I am a prince like him. You can say that you love him very much, but you know what? I also love him. From today I relieve you of your duty attending to Roman. I'll assign someone else." Seth was also frustrated.

"The prince relieves me of my duties," Dean could no longer restrain himself, "The prince of the kingdom is terrified of little old me. Of someone who is not at his same level."

"Of course not," Seth didn't recognize himself. Dean's attitude was taking the worst out of him. "But Roman is only locked in a tower. He's not thinking correctly and you know how to seduce a man. I wouldn't be surprised if you offered your body to him. After all, that's what you do best."

Dean was going to throw himself against the prince but Becky was faster. She hugged her friend tightly. Disrespecting the prince would ensure him an unprecedented punishment, after all, Dean was no more than a slave.

"Please, Prince Seth," Becky was crying, "Forgive him. Prince Roman knows nothing of this. And as you say, he would never set eyes on a slave."

"You say you love him," Dean continued, "But if any of this gets to be known, you'll be causing his death. Yes, I fell in love with him just like you. But what does it matter? Neither of us has any chance. He's going to die at the hands of your family! You can be his friend and approach him as an equal. I... I can only serve him. But here you are, taking that away from me. You always talk about everything that has been taken from you, yet you do the same. You are the same as the rest of your family, but at least they don't hide their nature."

Seth was crying, "How can you say that about me? I have never mistreated anyone here. I've never mistreated slaves. They never received a punishment for me. I have intervened hundreds of times to avoid all of you for being punished. You're just an ungrateful."

"Prince Seth." Becky tried a desperate move, "Dean isn't reciprocated in his feelings. However, thanks to what he feels, he takes care of Prince Roman with devotion. If you send someone else. Some of the other slaves who would sell even their mothers for a few gold coins. They could help Randy to hurt him. Really the only three people who are not going to hurt Prince Roman are us. Think about that please."

Seth was stunned. He couldn't deny the slave was right. And Roman's well-being was his priority. Besides, there wasn't a chance that a prince would set eyes on a slave, who was known to be the King's whore.

"You can kepp doing your chores. I just hope you're not whoring yourself to him!" Seth was being poisonous. Something nobody never thought possible.

"If you love him so much you should be thinking of a way to save him. But you can't. You just want to make him a slave. Turn him into something he would hate to be." Dean was so angry, "You're just a good for nothing as your father says. You can't even save yourself. Randy is going to make your life worse than your father does mine. You're just useless. Your love for him is useless!"

Becky was crying non-stop. She was sure that after this, nothing would save Dean from a beating.

"And you? You think your love is good for him? What can you do for him? Give him some pleasure before his death? Be a good prostitute and seduce him. Sex, that's all you know how to do. But if it's sex what Roman needs, I would rather bring a whore from town to please him. That way he wouldn't have to use my father's whore." Seth emanated bitterness, "If you love him so much you should go away on your own. If my father discovers you, you'll ruin everything. I'm going to save his life, something that you, offering your body, can't do!"

Seth left the place visibly frustrated. Becky was close to fainting. Dean was going to continue talking but Becky didn't let him.

"Shut up!" Becky shouted, "You don't realize what you've done. It's not just about you. If the prince gets angry and tells the King... he will kill Roman. The prince isn't even punishing you and for God you earned it today."

"He wants to take Roman from me!" Dean sounded desperate, "And I swear to God I'm going to fight tooth and nail for him. It doesn't matter if everyone calls me a whore, I don't care if I'm just a simple slave. I love him, he's mine and I am his. He's not going to take Roman from me. He's not going to keep me way from him."

 **...**

In the afternoon Dean was in the hideout. Becky had gathered her few possessions and was ready to start her new life. She cried when she saw her little brother again after three years. They were both talking in a corner.

In another area of the hideout. Dean, Jimmy and Naomi were exchanging information.

"Roman sends this letter." Dean handed Jimmy the paper with the samoan writings. Dean had tried to read it with no success.

Jimmy began to read the paper. Suddenly the samoan looked at Dean and smiled at him with true happiness. The warrior hugged the slave tightly.

"Uce. Welcome to the family!" Jimmy handed Naomi the letter.

"What's going on?" Jay came over because of Jimmy's excitement.

"Roman is in love!" Jimmy was laughing as he made a little dance. "That's what the letter says. He command us to take care of Deano. He says he loves him, and we must adopt him as part of our family."

Jay hugged a surprised Dean. Becky looked at him from the other side of the room, smiling with genuine joy for her friend. Dean wanted to cry. He wanted to scream.

"Jimmy... What does _Ou te alofa ia oe_ mean?" Dean was on the verge of tears.

"It means: I love you," Naomi said looking at the twins in bewilderment. "Jimmy didn't you read the whole letter, did you?"

They all froze.

"I just read the part that said: take good care of Dean, I truly love him. He's now part of our family." Jimmy wasn't understanding anything.

"Roman also asked us not to tell Dean any of this." Naomi was looking sadly at Dean, "Uce is afraid that by knowing this, Dean won't be able to start a new life."

The entire place was in a deep silent. Roman was right. Now that Dean knew he loved him too, he wasn't going to run away. He couldn't. And he could never start a new life. If Hunter beheaded Roman, he no longer wanted to live.

"Dean. It's Roman's desire for you to be happy. He's going to give you a new chance," Becky explained.

"Roman loves you so much that he wants you to be happy. That will give happiness to him even at the time of his death." Naomi was crying. "It's his words."

"Uce, you're going to come back here tomorrow, right?" Jimmy wanted to be swallowed by the earth. Because of his carelessness, the last will of his cousin could go to hell.

"If you don't, I will return to the castle and face the punishment for fleeing. I won't leave you alone there." Becky warned.

Dean breathed deeply, "I'm madly in love with Roman... and that's why I'm going to do what he told me to. I won't be reason for him to feel despair in his last day of life."

For some reason, none of them believed a word.


	12. The Last Straw

Seth was trying to keep his composure, but after his argument with Dean it was very difficult. The only thing that could gives him any peace was Roman, his beloved warrior prince. Seth was so happy because they were closer now. Seth was shy so he couldn't speed things up and now it turns out he had competition.

 _In the end, none of that matters if you yourself put your head on the guillotine._

Seth rushed into Roman's room. It was obvious his despair, the prince was breathing irregularly and his face looked distressed. However, his expression softened when he saw the face of genuine concern of the prisoner. The first thing Roman did in the moment he saw how distressed the heir was... was look at him from head to toe in search of bruises.

"Did Randy or your father hurt you?" Roman stepped up and took him from both arms, inspecting the young heir closely.

"No... Actually I..." Seth paused trying to find the right words, "Tomorrow will be your sentence. Dad already talked to the headsman. Roman for God's sake, please don't..."

"Seth, we've already talked about this. I won't be a slave. I can't do it." Roman not only had to deal with Dean's desperation, there was Seth too.

Seth was so pale and he was even shaking. Roman didn't know what to do, the young man was like this from before entering the room. To his utter surprise, Seth knelt in front of the prisoner hugging his legs.

"For god's sake, let me save your life. Don't be so stubborn," Seth was crying, "I don't want to see you die."

Roman was stunned, didn't know what to say. Seth was truly out of his mind.

"Seth, you don't have to see me..."

"What are you saying?" Seth spoke erratically because of his despair, "Of course I'll see you. I am the prince. I must be at that celebration. Dad will force me see you die. He will rejoice, reminding me how I failed in my attempt. And the cherry on the cake will be the announce of my wedding with that monster."

It was true. If all the things Roman had planned, worked, Dean would be far away at the moment of his execution. But Seth, he would have to see everything. Roman's heart was breaking. Just thinking of a soul so sweet, having to go through such cruel things.

"I can't lose you... please I beg you. Don't do this, don't let yourself die. I know how horrible is to know your life is at their hands. But I know there is hope. I thought my life would be a torment, that there would never be anything good in it until the day you came here."

 _Please Roman don't make me do something I don't want to..._ _I can't lose you._

Roman knelt and took Seth by the shoulders. The boy was crying in a sea of tears. All Roman could think was: Why was life so unfair with someone so sweet? Seth deserved better than this and Roman was totally frustrated that he couldn't do anything. He thought he could die in peace knowing that the person he loved would be protected by his family. But Seth, the noble prince would be destroyed by his own blood. No, Roman was not going to die in peace, it was impossible if he had to see Seth's face of pain as a last memory as he left this world.

"Seth... please ... How can I make you understand? It hurts to see you like this." Roman looked at him in pain. "You don't understand that it hurts to know that I will leave this world leaving you in this situation, but I can not become their toy. Even if I do it... it'll be useless. When they get tired of me, they will kill me and they will condemn you to a life with that bastard. It's painful to know that I can't help you in any way and I feel useless."

Seth hugged Roman tightly. It couldn't be that all this wasn't love or at least something close. The way Roman genuinely cared for him, how his heart suffered for him. Seth, in the midst of his tears brought his lips to the prisoner's kissing him with such passion that Roman again didn't know how to react. Seth acted more out of desperation than anything else. His feelings were a mess, yet the kiss was the anchor to calm his disordered thoughts. Seth broke the kiss as he needed air to breathe.

"I don't want to lose you because I... I love you," Seth said, still crying.

Roman closed his eyes as his fingers touched his swollen lips. Again he couldn't push Seth away, he couldn't help the kiss. Again he let himself be carried away by the sweetness of the boy. Well, it was time to put things straight.

"Seth... I'm sorry if I've given you mixed signals. I ..." Roman didn't know how to say this, "I... I shouldn't have let this happen."

"Is it because you're going to die? I know it's impractical but... at least I want to be happy for this last day. My life will be miserable. But at least today... today may be perfect. Besides, I know you liked the kiss... are you going to deny it?"

That was a very problematic question. To say that he didn't like that kiss, was blatant lying, besides, Seth was very intelligent.

"You are sweet and honest and beautiful as no other creature in this world, but..."

Seth didn't let Roman finish his explanation. The young prince tried to kiss Roman again, but this time the prisoner was alert. He gently stopped the boy, holding him firmly as he finished his explanation.

"But... There's someone else, Seth," Roman didn't want to go into details, "I have very strong feelings for someone else and this is not right."

Seth's eyes widened and he began to back away. Again he was pale and in the same state out of control.

"It's Dean..." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, "It's Dean!"

Roman was a bit frightened by the situation. This could get out of hand and get Dean in trouble.

"Seth, you must keep calm." It was pointless to deny it, and Roman didn't want to deny Dean.

"It's unbelievable!" Seth looked at nowhere as he cried even more copiously, "That's why everyone walks over me. I always tried to be good, even though everything was against me and nobody ever recognized any virtue in me. I continued to be a good person. Everyone judged me not even knowing me and I never took revenge, and I have the power to do it. I always defended whoever I could, I..."

"You're perfect ..." Roman said trying to reassure the prince.

"Perfect?" Seth was hyperventilating, "No one ever saw perfection in me. No one ever saw anything they could love in me. But I never gave up. Even when they all said horrible falsehoods I never paid them wrong. Every person I loved leaves me. And the only time I fell in love... even a slave was a better choice. I'm not perfect... no, no. I'm worthless! If at least I could be like my father I wouldn't have feelings and I wouldn't suffer as I'm suffering... but I can't. Like everyone says I'm just an useless good for nothing. This is the fate that someone weak and useless as I deserve. I can't be loved because I don't deserve that. Because I was born to be despised by everyone... I... I..."

Roman hugged the boy. Not even death was going to be as horrible as seeing Seth totally broken.

"I don't care about anything anymore... if Randy wants to take my body I won't fight. Anyway, nobody's ever going to love me..Why can't anyone see anything good in me? Why even a slave is better than me?"

"Seth don't you say that!" Roman was on the verge of tears. "Seth! Seth!"

The prince was fainting. Too much pressure. Years and years of suffering in silence. Everything had exploded. The worst thing was... Seth's future would be even worse in Randy's hands. Roman hugged the unconscious body of the young heir. He laid a soft kiss on his forehead.

"After this, I do deserve death. How could I hurt someone like you?!... I should have clarify things from the start, but I couldn't because I'm a damned selfish prick. Because I liked your attention. Because I don't know what happened to me when I was near you, your sweetness hipnotized me. This is all my fault. I didn't just fail my people. I have failed you... I can never forgive myself."

Roman lost the notion of time embracing the motionless body of the prince. The young man's breathing was so slow almost imperceptible. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Roman was in shock, he couldn't even ask for help. Roman cradled the prince tenderly as the door opened.

"Roman!" Dean stay in deep silence and closed the door slowly, "What is this?"

"He's fainting." Throughout the time that Roman was locked up in the castle, it was the first time Dean saw an expression of pain on his boyfriend's face. "This is all my fault. You were right."

"What are you talking about?" Dean didn't understand. He bent down and touched Seth's pulse. Dean was scared. "He's very weak. He shouldn't be here."

Roman didn't react correctly, so Dean had to take charge of the situation. In fact it was difficult to separate Roman from Seth, the prisoner didn't want to let go the prince. Dean ran out of the room and returned shortly afterwards with other slaves. They carried Seth to his room where they would call a doctor.

 **...**

It was over an hour later when Dean returned to Roman's room, who was still in shock.

"After that. His parents will execute me ahead of schedule." Roman was very sad.

"They won't. Seth said he was distressed and fainted. Nothing points you as the guilty. Also Hunter and Stephanie aren't in the castle. They'll be back at night." Dean sat facing his boyfriend.

"How's Seth?"

"He's resting. I could see him from afar and he looked very sad, almost numb." Dean needed to know, "What happened?"

"Seth was begging me to save my life. Then he confessed his feelings to me, and I ended up telling the truth. That I have feelings for other person. I don't know how he deduced that person it's you."

Dean gulped, "In fact, he figured it out because I told him so."

Roman looked startled at Dean, "Why did you do that?"

"I was talking to Becky and we didn't realize he was listening to us."

"So that was why he was so upset. He was nervous when he got here." It was obvious that Roman felt guilty.

"We argued about it, we said hurtful things. I called him a good for nothing and I told him that Randy is going to make his life miserable. He called me a whore and said that I offered my body to you, just like I do with his father. Seth is just a little selfish brat. The moment he realized that things didn't go as he planned, he lost all control. He's going to end up becoming in someone like Hunter."

"You're wrong. It was very bad that he told you these things, but you were wrong too. Just like me... I didn't clarify things from the start. Seth isn't a selfish brat and it's sad that no one can see it."

Dean had no desire to argue about that. Seth was a constant problem between the two of them. But at least Dean was sure that Roman loved him. That gave the slave peace of mind. As much as Roman liked Seth, the one he loved was him.

Also the biggest problem wasn't Seth... it was the death sentence.

"At least I can feel relieved because you will have a happy future," Roman murmured.

 _Without you I won't have it._

"Roman... I..."

Dean couldn't speak anymore because Roman kissed him. It was a desperate, needy kiss. Dean knew that Roman was upset and needed to ease the burden of all the problems around him. Dean quickly gave in to the kiss and both forgot for a moment the shitstorm around them.

Roman led Dean to his lap and they both deepened the kiss. Roman's hands ran possessively over Dean's body. Roman needed this, needed the security of the only thing that gave him peace of mind. Dean needed it too.

They let go and Dean looked at Roman intensely. He took his face with both hands.

" _Ou te alofa ia oe_ ," Dean whispered.

Roman looked at him with the same intensity, "How you...?"

"It was accidental." Dean quickly said, "But I'm happy to know the meaning of those words. Roman, I love you so danm much."

Only Dean could give him joy in the midst of all the twirl of emotions that surrounded him.

"Now that you know. It's only fair to say it in your language." Roman gently stroked his boyfriend's face, "I love you, Dean Ambrose."

Both kissed with passion enjoying this beautiful moment. Dean took one of Roman's hands and sucked his fingers.

"Take my body, Roman. Get rid of all your frustrations. Have your way with me. Love me."

Roman quickly prepared his boyfriend. Neither of them cared that the guards were outside. Nothing was more important than the two of them. Shortly after Roman was lost in the tight warmth of Dean. Both containing the groans and whispering how much they loved each other.


	13. Redesign, Rebuild

Seth sat on his bed looking out the window. Stephanie entered the room carrying a beautiful and elegant suit for her son.

"This is the suit you will wear tomorrow night. Blue highlights your features." Stephanie was already aware of what happened to Seth's health, but she never asked about it, "I must say that no matter how useless you have been for everything in life. It's undeniable that you are very beautiful. Instead of whining about your luck, you should use your physical beauty to manipulate Randy."

"I didn't expect less from you mother. It's the kind of advice you would give to someone in my situation." Seth stood looking at the suit with disinterest.

"You don't get it? You've spent your whole life reading books and imagining nonsense. You have spent your whole life being a sweet kid, helping others. Tell me if at least one of those persons you helped have said thanks? Even Shane whom you admired, he abandoned you." Stephanie put the suit on the bed and looked at her son with a look of empathy, "I know you've never wanted to learn how to fight because you don't want to do anything that could please your father. However, you should learn to do it, so you can defend yourself from Randy. You are the rightful heir of the throne, not Randy. Hunter is ecstatic thinking about how the bloodline will change with Randy giving heirs. But if somehow, you show me that you can be strong. I will help you to be the king and not him."

"And who would teach me to fight?" Seth's gaze was lost.

"The person you want. If you try, I'll grant you that. I know I've never been a motherly figure in your life. But even so, I think it's not late at least try to keep the power of our bloodline on the throne."

"And in the end that's the most important thing for you, isn't that, mother?"

"In the end you're going to thank me, Sethie."

"It's okay. I will do it. But I want you to comply with your word and whoever I choose, no matter how far-fetched it may be, will train me."

"I don't care. It could even be someone your father hates, Seth. You just have to prove to me that you can keep the throne in my bloodline."

"Deal."

 **...**

The Wyatt family were four sinister-looking men. But the only one who ever spoke was their leader: Bray. After the conversation with his mother, Seth riding his horse and wearing his cloak, went to the swamp.

"Prince Seth,the potion is ready." Bray smiled pleasedly, looking at the bottle, "This is the most powerful elixir we have ever made. But it's only the first step. When Prince Roman drinks this, you must notify us immediately to finish the process."

"That will be, Bray. If the results are satisfactory, I'll even give you a... bonus. I'll find a way to get Roman to drink the elixir. We will also be allies because I need to keep him under control."

"He will be all yours, prince. The prince will do your will. He will walk and breathe for you. But as I said, what you will control is his will. His feelings, those just belong to himself."

"I'll sort that out. Tomorrow I need you to go to the last stable at the east of the castle. You must wait there. When everything is ready I will come for you."

"Oh, Prince Seth. We don't…"

Bray couldn't finish his statement because Seth placed on the table another bag with beautiful jewels and gold coins.

"You do..."

"It's a pleasure to do business with you." Bray smirked and Seth left the cottage.

The other members of the family saw the young prince hurrying away on his horse.

"The first time he came here, there wasn't a hint of evil in his soul. Totally pure." One of the men, who had a red beard, said in a deep voice. "Now, it feels totally different."

"Erick, dear brother. Nothing is more dangerous than a pure soul when it's corrupted by hatred, jealousy and deceit." Bray said smiling.

 **...**

Seth arrived at the castle in the evening. He left the bottle in a safe place and immediately went down to the garden. Getting the elixir was the easy part, now came the hard part: to make Roman, willingly, drink the potion.

 _Even if I ask you, you're not going to do it. But you must. This is not only about you, to save your life. This is also about me, to save myself._

Dean was walking around the garden and saw Seth sitting on the grass. He immediately approached him.

"Roman is worried about you," Dean said and couldn't hide his jealousy, "Somehow you've made him feel responsible for your fate."

"And how does that affect you?" Seth's gaze was completely different, the prince was another person, "Why won't you find someone to cajole by offering sex and leave me alone."

"He loves me." Dean smirked, "Say what you want. Try to belittle me. Roman loves me."

"Infatuation." Seth stood up and for the first time in his life, he gave a look of contempt on another person, "You sold him the story of the poor abused slave who just wants someone to love him. And you used all your years of practice being the personal whore of my father to achieve your goal. That's not love!"

"I sold him my sad story?" Dean was shouting, "You were the one who whined with his story of the misunderstood prince that no one wants. You made Roman feel responsible for your shitty life when you're the only one responsible for it!"

Seth clenched his fists and looked at Dean furiously, "And since you talk so much about love, tell me how you're going to save his life? I'm anxious to know."

"If I could do something for him, I'd do it! I would do anything for him!" Dean shouted, not caring if anyone was passing by.

"I have a way to save his life, but I can't do it alone. I need you to help me." Seth regained his composure by saying this.

"Nothing will convince Roman to become a slave." Dean was breathing heavily, trying to lower his voice.

"In fact I have something that will convince him. A potion to... make him more docile. If he drinks it, I can convince him to accept being a slave."

"Making him more docile?" Dean now looked at Seth with real hatred, "Are you going to manipulate him? Of course not, I will never help you do that. If he has to become a slave in order to save his life I would accept it because at least we could gain time to devise how to save him. But I would never let you have control over him, nothing guarantees that you won't try to manipulate him to love you."

"I once read in a book that love is a very selfish feeling. You are the proof of it. Tomorrow at this same hour, Roman will be beheaded. And you prefer that, as long as you keep him chained to your cock. Congratulations, I have no other solution. But surely you have an effective plan. I hope you use it if you have it because regardless of whether Roman was foolish enough to be seduced by a professional whore like you... I still love him and unlike you I don't care if even you two escape as long as he's alive. You don't love him, you just want him to die next to you."

"How you dare to say that!" Dean was about to punch Seth but he couldn't.

"Dean, King Hunter is looking for you!" A slave shouted in the distance.

Seth smiled at Dean and left. Dean wanted to kick the little bastard.

 **…**

"Oh God!" Roman could barely contain his excitement, "I was so worried about you!"

"Sure you were," Seth smiled, the same rehearsed smile he dedicated to the people that had hurt him.

The endearing gaze that Roman so much loved, had also disappeared. It was like going back to the beginning, all the progress Seth had made in the last ten days, everything was gone.

"I was worried. You have to believe it." Roman tried to approach Seth but he backed away.

Roman stopped in shock and somewhat hurt.

"I just want to know if there is any chance that, under your will, you accept my father's deal and save your life." The sweet voice was gone too.

"There is not, I'm sorry." Roman sighed, it made him sad to see Seth like that, "I thought you would no longer want to save my life, after what happened at noon."

"No, Roman, you're wrong. It hurt a lot what happened, but I can't disappear what I feel for you. I still love you and that's why I want to save your life... so that you can be with someone you love."

Seth's words were killing Roman, "Seth, you're perfect, you..."

Seth shook his head, "I can bear with the fact that you don't love me. After all, nobody does, why would you? I don't blame you, my conception wasn't an act of love, I am only the heir that my parents had to give to my grandfather. They couldn't love something that they didn't do for love. Actually, I think no one can. But what I can't bear it's you pitying me."

"Don't say that please." Roman stood still, this situation was taking a little of his sanity. "You're very important to me."

"Pity. It's the only feeling you've developed for me in these ten days. If I had known that all this was going to happen I would have preferred your hatred."

"Seth, you can't say that. I never wanted this to happen this way."

"Dean kept claiming that I had made a drama of my life to get close to you. Well, I want you to feel free from the pity you feel for me." Seth walked to the door trying to leave, "I spent my childhood reading stories where the good ones, if they waited long enough they were rewarded. But real life is not like that, a knight in shining armor will not come to save me from my cruel destiny."

Roman wanted to say so much, but the words didn't come out of his mouth.

"But this doesn't mean that I will resign myself to a horrible future in the hands of a sociopath." Despite the resolve in Seth's voice the expression on his face was impassive, "I will be that knight who saves my own self. I'm going to redesign and rebuild myself... and I'm going to save myself."

Roman was in despair. Things between them couldn't end like this. Roman held Seth by both arms but the young prince, for the first time managed to defend himself. Seth pushed Roman who fell to the ground and then the prince ran away. Leaving a stunned Roman.

"The first time you managed to defend yourself and it was from me." Roman began to hit the ground with his fists, "It's my damn fault. I always knew he had a crush on me. He never hid it, but I chose not to say anything. I chose to spend my evenings talking to him and listening to his voice. I could never keep him away from me, even now I want to have him around. I am the conceited prince, not him."

 **...**

"Dean, you must leave this evening. Remember, we have a deal. "Roman spoke softly as he stroked his boyfriend's unruly hair.

Dean had not slept all night. No matter how much he thought and thought, there was nothing he could do to save Roman. Despair was killing him. The first thing he did in the morning was visit Roman.

"Roman, I know you hate this but. Haven't you thought about accepting the deal and saving your life? I know it's horrible but that would give us time and..."

Roman put his hands to his face, "I knew this would happen. That's why I didn't want to tell you the truth... that I love you. The answer is no, Dean. I'm sorry."

First it was Seth, and now it was Dean who knelt hugging his legs.

"Why are you doing this to me? I have no idea how to save you. I don't know what to do!" Dean was crying.

"There's nothing to do." Roman knelt and gently wiped the tears off his boyfriend's face, "I want you to be strong. I want you to start a new life, I love you and I want the best for you. I also have another letter for my cousins and you have to deliver it."

Roman gave him an extensive letter of two sheets written in Samoan. It was obvious that Roman didn't want Dean to know what was written there. Dean put the papers between his clothes and continued begging.

"Please Roman, don't be so selfish!" Dean was losing control, "Don't do this to me. I won't be able to start a new life. I don't want a damn new life without you!"

After what happened with Seth, Roman was prepared for such a reaction. Gently, and in the most loving way he could, he forced Dean to look at him as he told him with all the resolve in the world.

"Dean, I need you to accept it. Tonight I'm going to die and there's nothing you or anyone else can do. Forgive me if I make you suffer. But if you want to relieve my pain, you must go with my family. They will take care of you."

"It's not fair. I love you and you... you say that you love me, but if you really loved me you would make this sacrifice for me. But your pride is more important!"

"Dean, please don't do this to me. Oh my god, you too. Please understand!" Roman couldn't believe this was his last day of life. "I could never be a slave, because if I even accept a deal of this kind. That would end up with our love. I would end up resenting you because you forced me to accept this as a proof of my love for you."

Dean kept crying in a deep despair, feeling worthless to save the one he loved. The slave in his desperation, ran out of the room. He ran until he reached the stables where he began to kick the hay that was packaged.

"I won't let you die. I will save you even if you don't want it. My love isn't selfish, it is not selfish! Besides, if you really love me, this can't keep us apart." Dean murmured as he continued kicking the hay.

Dean knew there was no way Roman would accept slavery. Dean also knew that there was only one way out.

"I know you will hate this I'm gonna do. I hope you can forgive me Roman…"


	14. Liar!

Dean was in the hideout. His thoughts were a mess. Although he had already decided to work with Seth's idea. He needed to talk with Jimmy and Jay first. When he arrived, to his surprise, there was a man he had never seen before. He had a tattoo similar to the rest of them, and even his appearance was similar to the islanders. This man was very handsome, almost as handsome as Roman.

"Dean!" Becky threw herself into the arms of her friend, "Thank God you're here. But... it's very early. "

"I just came to deliver this letter that Roman sends to his cousins." Dean showed Becky the letter.

The man practically tore the letter from Dean's hands and began to read it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean was angry.

"Jason please!" Becky was angry too.

The unknown man's name was Jason and he seemed not to hear Dean's complaints, he read the whole letter but never returned it.

"You said Roman himself sent this to his cousins. I am Roman's cousin."

The conceited attitude of this supposed cousin of his boyfriend was infuriating Dean.

"I give a flying fuck if you're Roman's cousin. You have no right to take his things. Give me that!"

Dean kicked him in the crotch and this made Jason drop the sheets of paper. Dean grab them immediately. Jimmy and Jay arrived into the hideout.

"What happened here?" Jimmy asked.

"This slave hit me." Jason whined.

"You took Roman's letter from me!" Dean handed Jimmy the papers.

"You just came in this morning and you're already causing problems, Jason." Jay complained.

"Don't bother Deano. He's part of the family now. He's Roman's boyfriend." Jimmy clarified.

"Are you serious?" Jason said incredulously, "A slave is Roman's boyfriend?"

Dean clenched his fists, Jason's attitude was making him lose control.

"Well, in the letter Roman is asking you to help the prince of this kingdom and he says that prince is a sweet kid that is in love with him. He must be a very ugly prince then if Roman preferred a slave." Jason sounded cocky.

"He's not," Becky explained, "Prince Seth is the most handsome boy in the kingdom."

"That wasn't necessary Becky." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I know that you and the prince hate each other because you both love Prince Roman. But in the end, Roman loves you, Dean. I just feel sorry for Prince Seth unrequited love." Becky said innocently.

"Ok, you're saying that Roman has the prince of the most powerful kingdom in this part of the continent, who is also a sweet boy and very handsome, hopelessly in love with him... and he preferred a slave..." Jason laughed mockingly, "Well, Roman was always more looks than brains..."

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Dean was about to kick Jason but luckily Becky stopped him.

"Roman doesn't care if Seth is the prince, he chose Deano. So Dean is part of this family and you better show respect!" Jay was angry.

"Okay, I was just surprised by the news. After all, how important can be Roman's emotional problems if tonight he'll be executed? You should rather tell me how we're going to rescue him." Jason now sounded deadly serious, "I was in Zandar when I heard the rumors, I was afraid of being late. But apparently, we're on time."

Jimmy and Jay looked at each other totally dumbfounded.

"We don't really have any plans," Jimmy said embarrassed, "The castle is a damn fortress and Roman is being guarded by a large number of soldiers. Dean barely can go in and out."

Now Jason was angry, "You've been here for ten days knowing that Roman is in the castle and you never tried anything!"

"It was his orders. He didn't want us to risk our lifes. We're only 4. They have an army there." Jimmy tried to justify their actions.

"Of course Roman was going to immolate himself heroically." Jason almost rolled his eyes, "But that doesn't mean you should allow it!"

"You don't have any right to say a word!" Jay yelled, "Where were you when they invaded the island? Oh sure I remember, the great Jason went on to become a famous bounty hunter and used all the training we received since childhood to earn money and fame.

"And not just that, Jay." Jason's anger was similar to Roman's, "I went to the south and unlike you I got important allies. The two princes of Zandar wish to end the sinister reign of Hunter and any ally will be welcome. You chose to stay, looking after the island and it didn't even work. I chose to look further and I founf powerful allies. I wanted to recruit Roman to help with the revolution. I really don't think I can do anything in an afternoon. But you had ten damn days!"

"Calm down!" No one had noticed that Naomi and Tamina had also arrived. Naomi as always had to fix this mess, "Sadly we have no choice but to accept that we are going to lose Roman. However Jason is right, we have to go south and see how we can help the king of Zandar to destroy Hunter. It's what Roman would have wanted."

"Not all is lost," Dean finally said, "There's a way to save Roman. Hunter offered him a deal in which if he agreed to become a slave, he wouldn't be beheaded."

"Roman is going to put his head in that guillotine." Jason murmured, "He's too proud to accept slavery."

"Seth is going to fix that. I'm not sure what this is all about but I'm not going to let Hunter behead Roman. I just came to tell you that I won't leave the castle while Roman is alive. And now that more people are involved we will have time to devise a plan to get him out of there."

"And Roman agreed with this you're going to do, Deano?" Jimmy asked.

"If he loves me as much he says. I know he'll understand. I can't watch him die."

"I agree," Jason said, "Roman is too proud and too heroic for his own good. Anything that keeps him alive is good while we figure out how to get him out of there. Without him, the revolution we are planning won't work."

"Then... do whatever you have to do Deano," Jay said.

 **...**

"I need you to have the four guards at the door leave. The rest of them can stay where they are," Dean was practically giving the prince an order.

"And why would you need that?" Seth looked at Dean angrily.

"I'll convince Roman to drink your damn potion." Dean glared back, "And since you, so fervently, call me a whore. Guess how I'm going to convince him?"

Dean was enjoying the look of anger and frustration on Seth's face.

"You're nothing but a whore!" Seth was angry as never before.

"If you want you can stay auside the room and hear how Roman screams that he loves me while he makes love to me, or you can hide. When I'm done, I'll let you know."

"All this I do is for him. But I want you to know that I hate you like I've never hated anyone." Seth was on the verge of tears.

"Well guess what! I also hate you and I swear on my life that you will never have Roman. He loves me. And no matter how many dirty tricks you use I'm going to get him back."

That said, Dean took the bottle and headed for Roman's room. The prince ordered the guards to vacate the floor where the room was. Luckily, Seth's parents weren't in the castle. Dean sauntered in the room.

As soon as Dean was in the room, Roman's gaze brightened, "Dean... please forgive me!"

"Don't say that. It's really me who comes to apologize."

They both hugged each other tightly. Dean couldn't believe he was going to do this. Everything was justified if in the end he was going to save the life of the one he loved so much.

"I have to ask you a question." Dean was a little nervous. He placed the bottle on the bedside table. "I need you to tell me the truth about your feelings for Seth."

Roman smiled tenderly at his boyfriend, "I understand your doubts. This whole mess is my fault. I... at first I felt sorry for him, when I realized how everyone treated him. Then I became fond of him, when I realized that he's a very sweet boy. When I learned he had a crush on me, I was flattered. I liked his company and I developed an enormous desire to protect him. But Dean, I swear on my honor, for everything I love most in my life and for our love that everything is brotherly. It's true the selfish part in me was flattered and I liked to know that he felt these things for me, that was stupid and that's why I can't blame anyone but myself for what happens now with Seth. I had to explain this since the beginning, but I didn't and when I saw that everything was out of control and I finally did what I should have done from the beginning... I hurt Seth horribly."

"He's not as good as everyone thinks..."

"But he's not as bad as everyone thinks," Roman murmured, "For me, he's like a little brother. And in fact, in the letter that you are going to deliver to my cousins when you flee from this damned place. I asked them to stop Randy from marrying Seth. Although it's very difficult. But if there is any way they can stop it. I hope they save him."

"And me?" Dean needed to know.

"Dean... you are the person I love. You have no idea what I feel... it's something so intense that consumes me. And I thank you that you allowed me to love you. Thanks to you, these ten days were somehow the happiest I've ever had. I love you so fucking much and I hope all your doubts about our love disappear. There can't be anyone else in my heart, you've filled all the space, Dean."

There was so much honesty in Roman's brown eyes that Dean was finally sure. Roman loved him, just him and only him.

"Oh, Ro..." Dean was on the verge of tears, "That was all I needed to know."

"You called me Ro" Roman was relieved, "I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore."

"I love you so much Ro. I ... I was talking to Seth and... I told him that he had to make the guards at the door to stay on the floor below to give me time to convince you to be a slave. But to be honest I just did that to have the privacy we need to say goodbye. There's no one outside and I'm going to run away after this, so... I want you to love me Ro. Love me as you always wanted to do and you don't have to be afraid of leaving marks, or people outside listening to us. There's nothing that can stop us from make love the way we have longed for. This will be our farewell."

Roman didn't think twice. He threw Dean on the bed and the slave laughed. He practically tore off his clothes and pinned him against the bed.

A lascivious groan abandoned the slave's lips as Roman bit his neck, followed by a huge hickey.

"Brand me, I am yours Ro... I am yours so you can do with my body what you wish."

Roman was like a hungry animal. Sucking and biting every spot of pale skin that his mouth reached. He turned to Dean and proceeded to slap those chubby cheeks. The symphony of moans was something so obscene that Roman thought the whole castle would hear them. More and more slaps, his fingers were leaving red marks on the creamy skin of the beautiful slave.

"Yes... I love it... c'mon bury that huge cock in me."

Roman guided his hand to his boyfriend's painfully hard cock. "You're so wet. He wiped some precum with his fingers and then sucked it, "I love your taste, you drive me crazy Dean."

Dean turned and wrapped his legs around Roman's waist. Don't prepare me, just do it!"

"Such hungry," Roman bit down hard on one of his nipples. Dean moaned sinfully.

"I'm hungry for your cock, Ro please..."

In a single thrust Roman pushed all his lenght inside his boyfriend's warm tightness, "So... fucking... good"

"Yeah, that's how I like it, now move Ro." Dean slapped his boyfriend's butt encouraging.

Roman was out of control, violently penetrating Dean, who only asked for more and more. Shortly after Dean came in such a powerful orgasm that he shouted Roman's name.

"I love you Dean, I want to see you bathed in my cum,"

"Then do it."

Roman fucked his boyfriend so much that he thought he would ruin him for future lovers. When he felt he was about to spill his seed he pulled out. Dean stroked it with his hands and Roman came, Dean opened his mouth and used his tongue to receive every drop of the white sperm that literally bathed his entire face. Dean lasciously passed his hands over his face rubbing on his boyfriend's mess, shortly after he was sucking it all.

Dean couldn't finish cleaning himself when Roman kissed him lustfully. They both fell into bed, exhausted and bathed in cum. Roman then, noticed the bottle.

"What's that?" Roman took it in his hands.

Dean stood up and went to the bathroom, "It's a potion I usually drink." Dean proceeded to clean both of them and dressing while explaining about that bottle, "When Hunter forces me to be with him, I drink that, so I feel nothing, it makes the pain go away. I want you to drink it now so when the time has come... you won't feel anything."

Dean was amazed how easy was to lie. But it was necessary.

"Okay, if that gives you peace fo mind. I'm willing to drink this no matter what it tastes."

"Then... you do it of your own free will?"

"Of course. I trust you."

Those last words were like a stab for Dean. Roman had not only clarified any doubt about his love for him. Roman blindly trusted Dean, and he was lying to him. Roman drank the whole bottle without complaining.

"This tastes awful,"

"But it will help you."

"I would never doubt..."

Dean panicked. Roman was pale and he was having a hard time trying to breath.

"What did you do to me?" Roman asked desperately, "I can't see..."

Dean was scared as shit.

"I can't see and my chest hurts... Dean, what did you do to me!" Roman stood up but fell to the floor holding his chest and could no longer speak.

Dean ran outside the room looking for Seth.

* * *

 _I'm a big GOT fan so guess who's the Jason that appeared in this episode? lol... As always I would love to know what you think of this story._


	15. Reclaim

"SETH!" Dean could barely breathe "Your potion is killing Roman!"

"What!" Seth was in one of the rooms with three weird-looking soldiers.

They were the Wyatt family with soldier uniforms.

"A strong one is this boy." Bray smirked.

"Bray let's go there!" Seth was heading the way.

They quickly entered into the room and Roman was thrashing on the floor.

"Help him!" Dean yelled.

"I'll do, but if you wanna help little boy. You need to go outside." Bray stated.

"What!" Dean was about to punch Bray, "You can say shit. I'm staying here."

"My businesses are with the prince. If we keep losing time. Roman can die. So stay outside." Bray stated.

"Get out, Dean!" Seth yelled.

Roman was suffering a horrible pain. Dean couldn't keep delaying, whatever was going to happen here and lengthening Roman's agony.

"Tick tock tick tock." Bray was really creepy.

Dean went outside slamming the door.

"What a spirited slave!" Bray murmured. "Ok, Prince Seth, the time has come. Sit there and no matter what happens, don't get into what we are going to do, or the consequences for Roman will be serious."

"What are you talking about?" Seth was angry, "He's suffering!"

"Of course he is. He's fighting against the potion. He's a stubborn one, but he will lose this battle at some point. We need him weak. Then we summon the powerful Abigail and she will grant the thing you request to her." Bray explained as they kept watching how Roman was agonizing in great pain.

"I'm so sorry Roman. This is the only way out." Seth softly said.

More than one hour passed and finally, bathed in sweat, Roman gave up. Seth was silently crying.

"I have never seen someone this stubborn." One of Bray's brothers said.

"You're right Luke. I thought he would die." Bray said at this was nothing important.

"You told me he will be fine!" Seth yelled.

"It's the first time this happens. Luckily he gave up. The rest is the easier part." Bray smirked.

It was a weird thing. The four brothers draw strange symbols on the floor, around the unconscious body of the prisoner. Then they began to sing a weird poem in some unknown language. First nothing was happening. They recited the same poem for almost ten times and then it happened.

The clouds darkened the sky and it feels like it was midnight. It was really scary, but Seth tried to keep collected since all this was his idea. Several thunders were heard in the sky and finally a huge light illuminated the room. A weird female shadow appeared and Seth was in awe. The symbols on the floor shone.

The shadow spoke in such strange language that Seth thought that perhaps it was just grunts and not actual words. The shadow knelt beside Roman murmuring those strange sounds. She put one of her hands on the prisoner's head and the other on his chest. Roman opened his eyes and shouted, but his voice was never heard. Seth was about to rush to aid Roman but Bray stopped him. Seth knew he couldn't do anything.

The brothers continued to recite the poem while the woman took Roman by the hand. The prisoner stood in the middle of the symbols drawn on the floor and opened his eyes. To his surprise, Seth could see that the eyes of his beloved warrior prince were... gray.

Bray took Seth's hand and held it to Roman's. Roman was frozen, as if he wasn't even alive.

"Roman Reigns, this is Seth, the prince of Talsis. From now on you will live, eat, sleep, dream, think, act, laugh and cry for him and only for him. Your will belongs to him, his wishes will be your wishes, his happiness will be your happiness and his pain will be your pain. You will live to see him happy and you will obey him in everything. You no longer belong to yourself, you are his property and you will do his will because that is the only thing that will give you happiness." Bray said in an authoritative voice, "Everything that you have lived, everything that you have felt is a fantasy of your mind. Seth is the only constant in your life. He is your only reality. There is no one else but him."

 **...**

Outside the room Dean was desperate. Especially when he saw the reaction of the nature, how everything had darkened. Besides, nothing was heard of what was happening inside the room. The slave was knocking on the door with all his strength, demanding that Seth open but no answer was forthcoming.

"What did I do to you Roman?" Dean was crying, "Forgive me... I just wanted to save your life..."

His fists were bleeding but Dean kept knocking on the door.

 **...**

"Have you understood your fate, Roman?" Bray was finishing the ritual.

"Yes. Seth, my will belongs to you. I will live for you." Roman's voice was flat.

Seth was surprised and in spite of the horrible situation he had created, he smiled tenderly.

"I'm going to take good care of you, Roman." Seth said and with the other hand caressed the face of his beloved prince.

"That is your destiny Roman Reigns. You're going to protect the prince with your life. Your priority will be to have him happy." Bray continued.

"All that you have lived is nothing more than a fantasy, everything is a fantasy." The brothers repeated again and again as the female shadow expanded, darkening everything in its path, "Everyone will want to deceive you, everyone will want to manipulate you. Only Seth tells the truth."

The shadow finally dissipated and the day was normal again. Even the symbols on the floor were gone. It was then that Seth realized that Dean was about to knock the door off. Shouting all kind of insults, demanding to be let in.

"We have finished our work here, Prince. You should come to the hut in a week for another bottle for the price agreed. You can come with Roman if you wish. He is all yours now and will follow you with no further protest." Bray said and opened the door.

"Thank you so much, Bray. Can you please, tell the guards that they can go back to the door."

As soon Bray opened the door, Dean fell to the ground and ran towards Roman. Bray closed the door and the Wyatt family left the castle. Roman was sitting on the bed looking away. Dean pushed Seth and ran toward his boyfriend. He almost fainted from seeing his eyes.

"His eyes are gray!" Dean was stunned.

Seth walked over to Roman. "Roman, you're going to be very docile tonight. I know it will be difficult, but if you don't obey their commands they will behead you and I don't want that. "

"I won't obey any of them," Roman said firmly.

Seth was startled to hear this.

"But I will obey you and if that is your will I will do it." Roman finished.

Seth smiled contentedly. Dean grabbed Seth's arm and walked away from Roman. He didn't want the prisoner listened to them.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean was totally horrified.

"I saved his life… with your help." Seth pointed.

"You said he would be docile. Not that he would be your puppet." Dean wanted to die, "This is not Roman. He would never be like this. How could you!"

"How could I?" Seth was indignant, "You always knew that he had to be a slave to save his life. And you agreed with this. Now you're regretful because you know Roman will obey **me**. As I said your love for him is selfish. You don't care of him being a slave and obeying. You care of him obeying **me**."

Dean tried to hit Seth but Roman immediately stopped him.

"Don't you even think about it." Roman looked at him,

"Roman, this is not you. Listen to me, you know who I am, a few moments ago we..."

 _All that you have lived is nothing more than a fantasy..._

"It's a fantasy..." Roman said softly.

"Of course it's a fantasy." Seth quickly said, "Come on Roman, I'll help you bathe and dress for tonight's celebration. In addition to giving you instructions. Everything's going to be all right, I'll take care of you."

"Of course Seth." Roman smiled. The same smile that he dedicated to Dean, now was dedicated to Seth.

But there was a huge difference: Roman's eyes. Those gray eyes had no emotion. It was as if Roman wasn't really looking at Seth. The prisoner walked to the bathroom.

"I relieve you of your duties. From now on I will take care of Roman." Seth said.

"You're not going to get away with this, Seth!" Dean wanted to cry in such anger. "This you've done is horrible and when Roman wakes up from this spell he's going to hate you."

"Well, he's going to hate **us** , because I remind you that you're not innocent." Seth spat angrily, "You were the one who fuck him to make him drink that potion. You're as guilty as I am."

"He loves me and you know it. You can own his mind but I own his heart, I didn't need a fucking spell to do it!" Dean said through his tears, "You'll never know what he's like when his eyes, his true eyes shine with passion when making love. Even if you can get him into your bed, it's going to be nothing more than sex. You always called me a whore. But I never had to be one with Roman, we always made love. You will never know what that is."

The guards went up to the room, "Prince Seth. Something really weird happened."

"Surely some bad omen, soldier." Seth was totally frustrated by Dean's words. Especially because although he wanted to deny it, Seth knew Dean was right, "Please escort this slave out of the tower."

"You're not going to get away with this, it's true I'm guilty. But I'm going to correct my mistake. That's not Roman!" Dean hissed.

"Keep that momentum to warm my father's bed," Seth smirked.

Then the soldiers dragged Dean outside the tower.

 **...**

Roman was sat in the bathtub, while Seth affectionately passed a soapy cloth over his chest. Roman was as handsome as the heroes of the books Seth loved, and this beautiful warrior was all his.

"Seth, I should be the one serving you," Roman's gray gaze was flat, didn't have the characteristic spark of his rebelliousness.

But none of that mattered now, "No, I'll do this from now on. I will serve you... because I love you."

"I don't love you," Roman said softly.

Oh boy, that hurt.

"I know that, Roman," Seth put down the rag and took the chin from his now slave, "But I know you will love me."

Seth couldn't contain himself. Despite wetting his clothes, the young prince went into the bathtub and crawled on the prisoner's lap. Seth was kissing Roman, but the prisoner was still.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Roman didn't understand what was happening and gently pushed the young man.

"Do you want to see me happy, Roman?" Seth asked very softly.

 _His happiness will be your happiness…_

"Your happiness is my happiness, Seth," Roman repeated automatically.

"Then make me happy," Seth smiled. "Kissing you, being with you makes me happy."

Roman smiled back and held Seth by the waist and they both kissed. Seth thought this moment would never come, but it was a reality now. His hips made friction and Seth felt the bulge growing in the prisoner's crotch. Even if Roman wasn't showing any emotion, his body was reacting to him.

"You are mine Roman, you must make me happy," Seth said keeping the ministrations. "And this makes me very happy."

"Your happiness is my happiness" Roman said, "You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, but not tonight. I'm a virgin and I don't know exactly what to do," Seth was all red.

"Your wish is my command," Roman softly said.

They kissed a few more moments

 _I know that over time you're going to love me._ Seth thought.

 **...**

"You're going to stay in the dungeon til the morning, slave!" One of the soldiers threw Dean into one of the cells in the basement of one of the towers.

Dean had been insulting and beating everyone trying to see Roman. And in the end this was the result. Never in his life had he felt so useless.

"Listen, soldier." Dean tried to persuade the man who actually looked impatient to finish his shift, "I'm so sorry. I've been under a lot of stress. Let me out. Besides, the king will want to see me and I don't think he'd like to know that you locked me up here."

"I had forgotten that you are the king's whore," The soldier opened the cell, "Anyway, the other soldiers won't let you into the tower. The prince doesn't want you there."

Dean wanted to kill Seth. There was no time to do shit anyway. Now, the most important thing was to be at the celebration tonight. Dean knew it was going to be awful. Hunter was going to humiliate Roman.

"Each and every one of the things they do to my Ro. I'll make you to pay for it, Seth." Dean was determined.

* * *

 _Ok, I know you sure hate me after this episode. Please be understanding, I swear there is a light at the end of this tunnel... although it seems that not, but no doubt there is... believe that. And if you think Roman forgot his love for Dean, well now his mind is cloudy because of the spell, but a spell can't be stronger than a real feeling, right? So let's see._

 _Please let me know what you think._


	16. In My Hour Of Need

I love you Ro...

 _Everything is a fantasy..._

Roman shook his head, had a perennial pain in his forehead.

"Oh my God!" Seth was stunned, "You're the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen."

Seth had dressed Roman with a vest that resembled an armor, decorated with golden details. The tattoo that covered his arm was in full display and his black hair, long and shiny, totally loose. Although Seth was fully aware that Roman was a slave. The young prince couldn't help but dress the former Samoan prince with best clothes he found.

"I love you so much Roman," Seth threw himself into the arms of his handsome warrior.

Roman welcomed him affectionately, returning the embrace. "I like to see you happy."

"As long as we're together it will always be like this," Seth said.

They both kissed deeply.

"Tonight, it's going to be a difficult night for you Roman... you must obey my father." Seth tried to explain.

"Why?" Roman didn't understand, "He's not my owner. You are."

 _Your owner... but not your love..._

"If you don't obey he's going to behead you and if that happens... I'm going to kill myself. Now that you're finally mine, I can't imagine my life if I don't have you next to me." Seth was begging with his eyes, "Promise me you'll be strong. It's going to be difficult but you should not attack them. This sacrifice is for us Roman, so we can be happy."

"I would make any sacrifice for you Seth. I'm going to endure any humiliation just to see you happy." There was warmth in Roman's voice, yet his look didn't fit that warmth, the gray gems lacking in brightness.

"I love you so much Roman," Seth was unable to let go of his beloved warrior, "I can hardly wait for you to make love to me."

"When are we going to have sex?" Roman asked, as if he had not heard the word love.

 _When you love me..._

"I want us to know each other better, and when the time is right, you'll feel it yourself," Seth put his hand in Roman's heart. "Just here."

 **...**

The main hall of the castle was beautifully decorated. There were important guests from the provinces annexed to the kingdom, all territories conquered by Hunter: Paul Heyman governor of the northern territories. Ric Flair governor of the southern territories and William Regal governor of the eastern territories.

The other tables were full of soldiers who participated in the conquest of the island and other authorities in the kingdom. There were musicians, food and to Dean's horror, in the center of the room was the guillotine. Dean was along with other slaves serving drinks at the main table where the most important guests were gathered. In the middle of the table was Hunter, beside him, Stephanie. Seth wasn't there.

"We here waiting for the prince to honor us with his presence and who appears is the **_personal slave_** of our magnanimous King," Paul said in a venomous tone, "How benevolent are you, Queen Stephanie."

Everyone present listened to Paul's statements and the giggles were heard. Stephanie had to smile, these celebrations were an act of smug smiles and elegant insults, plus a huge display of envy, jealousy and bragging. The queen cast a murderous look on Dean, the young slave knew that entry to these events was forbidden for him, so very soon he would be punished.

"We're here to celebrate our anniversary," Hunter interjected, "In addition to showing everyone the symbol of our greatest victory in the last 20 years. The warrior prince of Samoa and now condemned to death: Roman."

Dean felt he was dying a little when he heard Hunter referring to his beloved Roman like this. The guests were anxious.

"He'll be beheaded in front of all of us... interesting," Ric Flair said, "You know how to cheer a party."

"Not really Ric." Seth spoke loudly as he entered the room. "Father, mother, dear guests, good night to everyone of you. My father promised me that if I could tame Roman, he would be my slave." Seth was carrying a chained Roman. Both were followed by a large number of soldiers, all ready to attack Roman if he tried something dangerous.

Dean, like everyone present, was astonished to see the beautiful prince who looked like a mythological warrior. His prince, the one who today swore love and trust to him, the one he had cheated to turn him into the puppet that he was now. Stripped of his weapons and his will. There was only the beautiful bark that covered him, the fire of his soul was extinguished.

"I had heard a lot of stories about Roman," William added, "But none of them involved Roman having gray eyes."

Randy, Hunter, and Stephanie also noticed the strangeness in Roman's eyes. But no one really had a good explanation or even a suspicion as to why this had happened.

Seth sat down. Roman moved the chair and helped the heir with the dishes as a docile slave.

Hunter, like everyone present, was surprised. It was impossible, absolutely impossible to believe that the useless little prince had managed to tame the dangerous Samoan warrior. Stephanie smiled pleased.

"It's true I promised that. But first you must prove that he's completely tamed. If so, he'll be yours tomorrow, Sethie." Hunter was certain that Roman would break somewhere in the night and Seth would fail in his attempt.

"But tonight he's just another slave in the castle," Randy pushed one of the slaves, and the tray with sauces she carried fell to the ground, making a mess, "Slave! Clean this up!"

Seth had to endure indignation. This was necessary, this horrible night would be nothing but a memory once dawn, "Roman, clean the floor," Seth said in an authoritative tone.

Randy pulled a cloth out of the hands of another slave and threw it into Roman's face, "Now, slave!"

Dean looked in horror as Roman was on the floor cleaning the mess. While everyone present laughed and insulted the former Samoan prince. The slave was so stunned by Roman's obedience that he didn't even notice when Randy pushed him by the arm, he didn't notice anything until he felt the impact of his body on the ground.

"Help the new slave with his labors." Randy mocked Dean.

Roman and Dean looked at each other. Roman began to blink. Dean remembered that this was how the two of them met for the first time... maybe Roman was remembering things.

 _Everything is a fantasy..._

"It's a fantasy," Roman whispered. Dean could barely hear him.

"It's not..." Dean whispered back, "Roman remember me... Please, do it."

Roman looked at Dean and for the first time since Roman had those gray eyes, Dean saw a glitter in them. The real Roman was still inside. Dean swore to himself that no matter how long it took, he was going to break that bloody spell.

"Randy, please. Tell us with the story of how you captured Roman" Ric said aloud and the crowd began to cheer.

"I must admit it was a bit complicated," Randy said with real malice, "But it only took a real man to do it. I went there, I destroyed their defenses and invaded the island... I killed Roman's father. His sister wanted to negotiate her body in exchange for her life. A total bitch, I used her body and when we got tired of rape her, we threw her from the tower."

They all laughed, listening to Randy's lies. In fact everyone knew that Roman's sister had thrown herself out of the tower to avoid being touched by Randy.

Roman heard this, and his eyes shone with something like anger. Dean knew every expression of the man he loved. The ex-prince had to put his hand on his temple. The pain was unbearable. Dean realized Roman's internal struggle.

"Tonight as well as celebrating the anniversary of my wedding with my beautiful wife, Queen Stephanie. I also want to announce that Randy is interested in asking for Seth's hand in marriage." Hunter said proudly.

"I don't see you excited, Sethie," Paul said wickedly.

"Of course he's excited. Aren't you, son?" Hunter said in a menacing tone.

"We're just really getting to know each other," Seth was amazed at his ability to blend in with the environment around him, "Randy hasn't yet reached my heart."

"Slave, catch this!" One of the soldiers threw a tray with sauce over Roman's head. Everyone began to laugh. Roman clenched his fists, but he remembered Seth's words. Again he took his temple with his hands. Dean looked at Seth with real hatred.

Roman and Dean were picking up dishes and cleaning the floor. The soldiers were drinking, and some had spat on the warrior, others had kicked him while they mocked non-stop, just like Randy and the Kings. Everyone but Seth.

Randy was laughing as he recalled how he had murdered Roman's father.

"These islanders are total savages. You see this horrible looking man. He tried to fight and as you can imagine he wasn't even a worthy opponent." Randy made mocking gestures while everyone paid attention, "I buried my sword in him and he tried to flee. Coward just like his son. Then I buried his sword ten more times to be sure. He was so big."

Dean was struggling not to cry. Roman was breathing heavily. There was a huge pain in his face. His gray eyes emanated despair. Every time Roman wanted to react Seth looked at him and with this Roman again became docile. This was awful. Roman held his head in terrible pain.

Between laughter the party was coming to an end. Hunter was pleased.

"Tonight Roman, the warrior prince has become our mascot, the mockery of our kingdom. This is a sign of my power. Anyone who dares to face me will end up beheaded or humiliated like this trash has done, to save his pathetic life." Hunter again spat Roman.

 _Someday I'm going to kill you with my own hands_ , Dean thought _. Not only because of the horrors you have done to me... You are going to pay for this night. You and your pathetic son_.

Dean looked at Roman who in addition to the humiliation seemed to be suffering from a horrible headache.

"I know you don't want to do this," Dean murmured.

"It's humiliating, I'm a coward, a trash as they called me. I have embarrassed the memory of my parents," Roman murmured back. "But... I don't want Seth to suffer because of me."

The party came to an end. Everyone left the room throwing food to the prisoner. The soldiers approached and took Roman away. Seth walked over to Dean.

Dean stood up, "Don't you dare... don't you dare cry. This is all your fault."

Seth grabbed Dean and led him toward the guillotine, "It was this awful night... or this. What would you have preferred?"

Dean started throwing things from the table closest to him, "I hate you Seth... I hate you and I hate myself. But... is this over? At least you can tell me this is over!"

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to Mom. I won't let Roman go through something like this again." Seth was crying.

"And when everything calms down. Are you going to release him? Will you remove the spell and let him go away? Away from you and me, because he's going to hate us both!" Dean tore a flower decoration. "I don't care if I lose him! I just want him to be free. You must let him go!"

The soldiers returned and grabbed Dean. Seth followed the soldiers who were taking Dean and to his horror found Roman chained in one of the dungeons. The soldiers threw Dean next to Roman.

"The kings want to punish Roman to see if it's true that he can be docile. And Dean because he shouldn't have been at the party." The leader of the soldiers explained to Seth, "They'll spent the rest of the night in this cell."

Seth was horrified. But he had no choice but to leave Dean and Roman alone in the dungeon.

 **...**

When they were alone, Dean crawled towards Roman and pulled a clean rag out of his clothes. He began to clean the prisoner.

"Why did you do this?" Roman asked Dean, "There was no reason for you to be at the celebration."

"I did it to be close to you. Roman, you must remember me... You must remember us!" Dean pleaded.

"It's just a fantasy..." Roman murmured.

"It's not... Roman. Please fight, try to remember!" Dean was desperate.

Roman held his head with both hands. Dean realized that every time Roman tried to remember he suffered an agony similar to the one he suffered from drinking the potion. His beautiful mind wouldn't resist all this damage.

"Roman..." Dean whispered.

"Ughdbscj," The pain was so unbearable that Roman couldn't even speak.

"I'm sorry, just rest. Don't think about anything. Forget what I just said and forget tonight... just sleep." Dean said holding back tears.

The slave gently stroked the prisoner's hair. Removing the remains of food and dirt, due to the humiliations he suffered all night. Dean cradled Roman in his arms and the prisoner nuzzled his face in the slave's chest... an instinctive action. A few minutes later Roman was asleep.

"Rest well, my love. This day we all did much harm to your beautiful mind and soul. Your mind needs relief. Rest my love that I will take care of you." Dean whispered and kissed the forehead of his beloved prince.

Shortly after, Dean was dozing but heard something that made him wake up.

"I can see the sea, Dean," Roman murmured in his dreams, "I see it in your blue eyes, and I swear, I want to lose myself in it. Ou te alofa ia te oe."

"Ou te alofa ia te oe," Dean tearfully said, "At least in your dreams, you still remember that you love me. I am going to correct my mistake Ro, and you will be free."

* * *

 _The next chapter things will be better for everyone. Thanks for endure this two chapters and for endure my horrible writing, grammar, etc. As always I'd love to know what you think._


	17. Silent War

As soon as the sun appeared Seth ran to the dungeons. He needed to see Roman, clean him and take care of him. He needed to compensate him somehow for the awful night before. The castle was very quiet, everyone sleeping peacefully. Only soldiers and slaves walked around the castle.

Seth opened the door of the dungeon and ran to the cell where Roman and Dean were. The scene he saw made him feel an enormous bitterness.

Dean was asleep, holding Roman in a protective hug. Roman was clinging to him for dear life. Both were so different and yet, even if it hurt to admit, Seth knew they fitted perfectly. Roman slept placidly, even with a slight smile.

 _Again, Dean is getting in my way._ Seth thought. _But this time I'm not the innocent boy they all stepped on. Now I have the advantage and I'll fight for what I love._

Seth opened the cell noisily and this woke Dean up. Roman was still asleep, his mind needed rest. Dean smiled to see Roman clinging to him, just like the first night they slept together after making love.

"Again you're whoring your way inside Roman's pants," Seth spat bitterly.

"You say that?" Dean wasn't afraid of Seth, "You're destroying Roman's mind just because of your selfishness, hoping that from throwing yourself in his arms he'll do you the favor of getting into your bed. Even if you get it, he will never love you. He told me before drinking the potion. I fill his whole heart and there's no room for anyone else. He doesn't love you... he'll never love you."

Seth was angry. He tried to separate Dean from Roman and this made the prisoner wake up. Both young men stopped fighting to see Roman awakening. However, Dean didn't let go of Roman.

Roman opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Dean standing next to him. There was something special about this slave, something that gave him peace and comfort. Roman didn't know why, but he wanted to be close to Dean.

"Your eyes remind me of the sea," Roman smiled sincerely.

Seth watched in horror as Roman's gray eyes glowed as he looked at Dean.

Dean smiled back, "We'll be friends Ro. We're both slaves in this castle."

"Ro... I like the petname." Roman giggled.

"Ehemm..." Seth cleared his throat.

Roman looked at Seth and his eyes immediately turned flat, no longer glittering. Roman was in automatic mode.

"Seth, you came for me." Roman smiled but his eyes looked empty.

Roman released Dean immediately and went in search of Seth. The young prince received his beloved warrior and without the slightest embarrassment, the prince kissed him passionately. Roman kissed him back. Roman had his eyes closed, Seth never closed his eyes, he made sure to look straight at Dean and smile at him in the passionate kiss.

Roman broke the kiss, "I'm so dirty. You shouldn't have kissed me."

"That doesn't matter Roman. I'm going to bathe you very well and I'll feed you." Seth said tenderly," Today will be a good day, Roman. I'll make up for everything you suffered last night. We're going to be very happy."

Several soldiers led Roman back to the tower. Seth smiled in satisfaction at Dean's anger.

"Take this as a friendly reminder." Seth said in a menacing tone, "If you tell him something of what we did... all you're going to get will be to destroy his beautiful mind. If he knows the truth he'll try to remember, the potion will force him to obey and he'll go crazy."

Dean stood up in disgust.

"You did all this to hold him by your side. To make him your damn lover. You're going to destroy his mind so you can have him in your bed," Dean pushed Seth, "What's the difference between you and Hunter? Hunter has destroyed my life for years, forcing me to be with him and what I feel for him is disgust. You... you kiss Roman and maybe you go to bed with him. But he doesn't want this! Hunter forces me using his power as the king. You force Roman with a spell. You're just like your father!"

"I AM NOT!" Seth pushed Dean back, "My father doesn't love you! He just uses you and treats you like the whore you are! I love Roman and I'm going to treat him like the prince he is. You're just bitter because Roman is with me now. Because you know that sooner or later he will love me and forget you. Say what you want from me. I know what I am!"

Seth left the place leaving a frustrated Dean. Both were frustrated in a war that only they knew they were fighting. A war that was not only hurting them, it was also hurting the object of their affection.

 **...**

"My brother went to the market to find information. We already know that Roman is alive and what they did to him in that celebration." Becky said sadly.

"Still seems impossible to me." Jason shook his head, "Roman isn't like that. I don't understand how you convinced him."

Dean was in the hideout. It was time to tell the truth to Roman's family and lose them too. Now he would be alone in his struggle to correct his mistake. If they insult him, he wouldn't say anything.

"Seth looked for some powerful sorcerers and they made a potion. He told me that this would make Roman docile and he'd accept Hunter's deal. Having no choice and no time, I helped Seth with his plan. Roman trusted me so he didn't question when I gave him that potion." Dean was fighting back tears, "In the end, it turned out that the potion not only made Roman docile but turned him into Seth's puppet. He doesn't even remember me, doesn't remember what we live. He blindly obeys Seth and now the goddamn bastard has made him his lover."

Jimmy and Jay put their hands to their faces and Jason rolled his eyes. They all remained silent. This was something serious.

"Any spell can be reversed in any way, right?" Naomi was trying to be optimistic.

"I don't know," Dean admitted, "The potion controls Roman's will. It controlled him by torturing his mind in a horrible way. And every time he tries to remember something or his anger tries to arise. The pain is so horrible that he again becomes docile. I can't even try to make him remember, because Seth told me that if he keeps fighting he's going to hurt his mind and he'll go crazy."

"Even if we get close to him. Roman isn't going to get out of there if the prince doesn't command him." Jay muttered.

"Well, I don't believe a shit," Jason punched the wall. "I'm not going to sit here doing nothing. Without Roman we're not going to be able to end with Hunter's evil reign."

"Maybe we should do this without Roman," Jimmy said sadly.

"If I could do it without him, I would be doing it." Jason admitted in frustration, "We're good, but we've been doing everything wrong, separating ourselves. And before you start blaming me, I know I was the one who left. But I want to fix this. Together, we will have a real chance to defeat Hunter."

"You heard what Dean said, Jason. Roman doesn't belong to himself. He's not going to help us," Tamina said quietly.

"Well, I'll just be convinced if he says it in my face." Jason said as he kicked a box on the floor.

"Approaching the castle is suicide," Dean murmured.

"It's a matter of strategy, Dean." Jason looked determined, "We must let the prince thinks that everything is under his control. Then when his guard is down. I'll go get Roman. Maybe if he sees his family, he'll react."

"I think is a good idea. I'm not going to keep fighting with Seth. I will let him think he won and I'll be watching over his movements. I'll let you know when you can get up close," Dean said.

"You know if we can get Roman back, there's a huge chance he'll hate you..." Jason said to Dean.

"I know. I know I sure lost him. But I want Roman to be free and I want you to destroy Hunter and his family. Let this damned kingdom in ashes. If I survive the battle, I'll go away from all of you and Roman." Dean said sadly.

"Uce," Naomi hugged Dean, "You did all this out of love. It's true that Roman doesn't tolerate betrayal or deceit. But when we solve all this thing about the spell. Maybe we can make him understand..."

"It's okay Naomi. It's enough for me if you allow me to help you." Dean said.

"Hey Uce," Jimmy said, "Until Roman says otherwise you're still part of this family."

"Let's follow Jason's plan, Deano." Jay said, "Don't lose faith. We are not blaming you for anything. Maybe Roman can forgive you."

 **...**

"Seth, you know what you just did?" Stephanie was ecstatic, seeing Roman being an obedient slave. The samoan was sitting on the grass quietly reading one of Seth's books while they were in the garden. "You did what I've been telling you all this time you need to do with Randy. You made Roman fall in love with you to the point that he does your will. Love is the most powerful thing that exists when we know how to use it to our advantage."

"If Dad finds out about this..."

"He won't know. I must admit that Roman is so handsome and strong that he would be a good husband if he weren't an enemy of this kingdom. He can be your trainer as you have asked and your lover if you wish. After all, it's good if you learn how to tame a man between your legs. But he will never be your husband, Seth. You can't fall for him or else the slave will be you."

"I don't love him, mom" Seth lied, "But he's so handsome and as you say I love to know that I have him under my control. I had never had the opportunity to feel what it's like to have power over another person, and now I have it on this powerful warrior, I like how it feels. He loves me and will do anything for me."

Stephanie smiled so pleased to see her son was being just like her.

"After what I saw last night I have not the slightest doubt. But as a precaution, you should keep the shackle and the chains of his feet and hands. And you must always be close to the soldiers."

"Thank you, Mom." Seth smiled at his mother.

"I don't know if you're already having sex with this slave and I don't care. But sex it's not everything, Seth. I need him to train you. You're going to be the successor to the throne and I need you to be prepared. I'm happy to see this change in you. If you show me that you are worthy of my trust, I'll promise you that nobody will take away your beautiful slave. And no one will dare to lay a hand on him. He'll be only for you to use the way you want."

Stephanie left and Seth was again close to Roman. The prisoner was oblivious to the conversation Seth had had with his mother.

"Roman!" Seth was happy. To see his smile made Roman smile. "Mom's going to support us. You'll be my trainer so I can defend myself against dad and Randy. "

"It's what I've always wanted. That you can defend yourself. I've been always worried about you." Roman said smiling.

 _Just worried_ …

Seth shook his head, "I have the perfect place for you to train me."

Seth led Roman near a small lake in one of the gardens. It was his favorite place to read. There was grass, flowers and the lake. A really beautiful place.

"It'll be a little difficult to teach you with chained hands." Roman said softly.

"I still can't take those chains off, Roman," Seth was somewhat sad, "I'm sorry."

Roman took Seth's chin, "Hey! Don't be sad. I don't like when you're sad."

The prisoner kissed Seth. The prince was living a dream. He hadn't been this happy since... ever.

"You really like kissing me, right?" Seth was flushed.

"When I kiss you, you smile. Your happiness is my happiness." Automatic, totally automatic.

 _Because my happiness can never be complete. Even now that I have the man I love, I don't really have him..._

Seth forced himself to get those thoughts out of his mind and smiled. Roman smiled back.

After several hours of very basic training. Seth discovered that even if strength wasn't his strong point, he was very agile. Roman was teaching him defense techniques.

"You're very clever. You learned very fast. Randy and your father are imbeciles if they couldn't train you." Roman's voice seemed satisfied, but his eyes were still distant.

"It's just that I hate both of them. Learning these things meant becoming like them, something I've never wanted. But I love you and admire you. You inspire me to learn," Seth admitted.

"And you do very well," Roman grinned, "Be on guard, I'm going to attack you."

"I'm ready," Seth smiled playfully.

Roman attacked him and Seth dodged it nimbly. Almost immediately he tangled his leg in the bigger man's and make him fall into the grass.

"Waoo Seth. That was impressive." Roman sat on the grass.

Seth sat down next to him, "Thank you, Roman. I love you so much."

Roman said nothing and just smiled at him. Seth felt an overwhelming happiness because for the first time, he saw a glitter in those gray eyes. There was life inside the gray gems. Seth sighed hopefully. However Roman wasn't looking at him, he was looking at something behind him.

"It's Dean." Roman smiled and greeted waving a hand "Hiiii."

Roman smiled widely at having Dean nearby and the slave smiled back at him. Dean felt his heart flutter. His Roman was still inside, his heart still recognizing him.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere else." Roman's eyes glittered at Dean.

Seth restrained his frustration and smiled, "Of course you know him. Dean is my father's lover."

Roman's face faded a little, "Oh..."

"Being forced by your father to do something I hate is not to be his lover," Dean said in frustration.

"You're right, Dean. I'm sorry about what I said," Seth looked regretful, but Dean didn't believe anything, "I know how awful life can be in this place. I am the prince, I can't go anywhere. But you can. You should run far away. I'll help you. That way you will stop suffering because of my father."

"You're very sweet, Seth," Roman said tenderly, "Seth is going to help you Dean."

"Thanks Seth." Dean had to contain his anger to follow Jason's plan, "Your parents are calling for you. It's lunch time."

"I'll go right away," Seth stood up with Roman's help.

"Roman is a slave and as such he must eat with us." Now it was Dean who smiled, "These are your father's orders."

With that, Dean took Roman's hand and the prisoner followed him happily. Seth watched them go, he was totally frustrated.

"You're not going to destroy the only nice thing I've ever had in my life," Seth murmured bitterly, "For years I allowed everyone to step over me and I stepped aside so that others could be happy. Now, none of that matters to me. Now, my happiness is my priority. You're not going to take Roman away."

* * *

 _I hope this episode has been better than the previous ones. Roman's family is already devising a plan to get him out of the castle. Despite the spell, Roman is still drawn to Dean and Seth still can't get his goal... poor little babies, all of them are suffering, even poor Sethie, but no one feels sorry for him lmao :v_

 _Let me know what you think..._


	18. Set Me Free

**Five days later...**

Seth and Roman's routine was almost the same every day. In the morning they would train in the garden, in the afternoon they would go to the library and then walk around the castle. Seth had totally monopolized Roman. That afternoon Roman and Seth were talking in the library.

"What do you want most in life, Roman?" Seth asked

"Your happiness," That was a quick answer.

Seth smiled, "You're the first person who wants it. But is there something you want for yourself? Just ask, I'll get it."

"I want to see the sea." Roman said with longing, "I want to see the sea at night. See the reflection of the firmament in the water. Like when I was on the island, before Randy and your father destroyed everything I loved."

Seth was stunned. There were things that even the spell couldn't erase from Roman's mind.

"My father has destroyed many things," Seth said sadly.

"He's destroyed the life of his own son," Roman said looking up at the window, "It's destroying Dean's life... Dean..."

Suddenly Roman held his head in pain, his fingers almost digging his own flesh while he complained.

"Dean... he gave me that potion... he did this to me! Aarrggg!" Roman threw himself on the ground unable to bear so much pain, "You... Seth, you did this to me too... Why? Why have you both done this to me?"

Seth was scared and then he remembered that Bray had told him to make Roman drink the potion every week. It had already been 6 days.

"How could I have been so careless?" Seth was terribly scared. However soon after Roman began to calm down.

"What happened?" Roman was pale.

"You must be stressed," Seth said even in fear, "We must visit my friends immediately."

"But the chains," Roman breathed with difficulty.

"I'll take you on my horse. If you sit and hold on to me, you won't fall. But we must leave now." Seth was very worried.

Seth helped a weakened Roman to climb the horse, covered his body with a cloak just like him and both were leaving the castle on the west side. At that moment Dean was leaving too. He was going to the hideout. He saw in the distance how Seth was riding a horse, carrying a chained Roman. He didn't understand anything.

"Seth left the palace... unguarded," Dean couldn't believe it.

It was impossible for Dean to follow Seth since he didn't have a horse. But the hideout was nearby and he could warn the boys. Probably Seth would come back in the same place he came out of.

 **...**

In a part of the hut Seth and Bray talked. In another part Roman was leaning on a chair because he didn't feel well.

"You can't be this careless, prince," Bray handed Seth a bottle full of potion.

"If for some reason I can't give Roman the potion within the agreed time frame... what will happen?" Seth asked.

"He will remember everything. The things he has forgotten because of the potion, as everything that has lived after drinking it. Of course, first he will go through a terrible agony." Bray smiled.

"There is no way to make this last long. Why should I give him this potion every week?" Seth didn't want to have to go through this again.

"Because it's something very strong. If we do a deeper brainwashing... we can leave him as a vegetable," Bray was very sinister, "Especially someone as stubborn as Prince Roman."

Seth walked over to Roman and handed him the bottle, "Drink thi Rome, it will relieve you of your pain."

Roman was shaking a little, but he drank from the bottle. Seth sighed in relief, at least he would have another week of calm.

"I need an extra bottle. I can't be coming here all the time." Seth was somewhat angry.

"But you'll have to." Bray ran his hand through Roman's hair, "That potion is hard to prepare and it takes time to get the ingredients since they are difficult to find. Making that amount of potion took me almost all week. So you will come, whether you like it or not. Or you'll just let your beautiful marionette go."

Seth frowned in frustration, "I'll come every week. I'll be here in 6 days. I don't want any more complications. Have another bottle ready."

When Roman was recovered both left the hut.

 **...**

Seth and Roman returned to the vicinity of the castle at dusk. Seth helped Roman off the horse, since he was still weak and with a headache. Together they walked through the grove. But they were surprised by an intruder. Seth nearly fainted at the sight of a huge sword pointing at his face.

"Let him go, now!" This man was being serious.

Seth studied the intruder, it was obvious that he belonged to the island, he even looked like Roman. Seth smirked, and almost immediately Roman jumped over the guy.

"Roman, what the hell are you doing?" The other man complained.

"Jason!" Roman was surprised, "Why did you attack, Seth?"

"Your eyes..." Jason was stunned, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"I don't care who you are," Seth said smugly, "In fact you're just a jerk. Attacking me in the vicinity of my own castle. You'll be beheaded if one of the guards finds you. Which will happen if I scream."

"Don't do it, Seth," Roman said looking at the other Samoan, "He's my cousin, Jason. He's family."

"You know I would never do anything that could hurt you, Roman," Seth looked at the prisoner with true devotion.

"Sure you don't..." Jason was being sarcastic.

"Look at your cousin," Seth was angry, "He's well taken care of. Well dressed, well fed. I live to make him happy. You have nothing to complain."

"Oh, but you forgot to said that he's being well brainwashed." Jason snapped his fingers in Roman's eyes, "Roman, we must go. Ya know, with your family. Don't you want to see us anymore?"

"It's what I most want," Roman smiled but then his smile faded, "But I can't leave Seth. He's my owner."

"No one is your owner, Roman!" Jason was outraged, "This is not you! Do you even remember the island? Do you remember our ideology? No person belongs to another, neither men nor women. You can't belong to anyone."

Roman started backing down looking at his hands, then looked at Seth, then at his cousin. Then he put his hands to his head and began to complain.

"Look what you've done!" Seth pushed Jason.

"Me?" Jason pushed Seth back, the prince fell to the floor, "Roman managed to send us a letter the day of his supposed execution. In that letter he begged us to save **you** from a horrible fate at the hands of a psychopath that your family will force you to marry. He described you as a sweet, honest and naive boy."

Jason approached Roman who was sitting on the floor complaining, in terrible pain.

"Now I understand how you've managed to do this to him. Roman, he's still young and naive. He had never left the island. He has not traveled the world or lived anything but his crusade to save the island. Then he's imprisoned and meets you, and believes your whole facade as a good boy is true." Jason cradled Roman stroking his back, the prisoner began to calm, "But I'm older than Roman, and I have lived many more things. You wouldn't fool me, you fucker brat. You want to believe desperately that you have a good reason to destroy Roman's life in this way. Locking him in a golden cage, chaining him to your side."

"You don't know anything about me!" Seth screamed with real hatred.

"You're wrong. You are so frightfully obvious. You're the same as the rest of your family." Jason smirked, "I'm going to kill you, Prince Seth. With you in a coffin, Roman will be free."

Seth burst out laughing. Yet in his gaze the only thing there, was hate, "Try it. I die and your cousin dies with me. That's how this works," Seth looked at Roman and his face went from hate to tenderness in seconds, "Roman, what would you do if I die?"

Roman was more relaxed being rocked by Jason, "Dying with you. Your happiness is my happiness, your pain is my pain and your death will be my death."

Jason was scared, "You're the biggest scum of the earth. It would have been better if you'd beheaded him, instead to have done this to someone like him. You said I don't know you... oh boy you are obvious. But you... you don't know Roman. And you don't care to know him. This in what you have transformed him, for Roman is worse than death itself. You have no idea how much he's going to hate you for what you've done to him. I will find a way to remove this spell, and no one will take away from me the pleasure of burying a sword in your chest."

"Get out of here if you want to live!" Seth threatened Jason, "The next time you appear in front of me, I won't be so benevolent. Get out!"

Jason looked at Seth with real hatred and then whispered in Roman's ear.

"Roman... we, your family, are waiting for you. You are a free man, you have no owners. I know that inside you can feel it. You must also return with the man you love. He also waits for you. You need to find a way to back to us."

Jason released Roman and Seth immediately approached the prisoner. Roman was being helped by Seth but at that moment he looked at his cousin desperately.

"Help me... Jason!" Roman said and then fainted.

"Prince Seth!" Several soldiers began to approach at the sound of the yells of both guys in the middle of their argument.

"You're crap." Jason whispered to Seth and quickly walked away.

 **...**

Seth was so angry that he locked himself in his bedroom. Roman was wandering in the garden. Now that he had drunk the potion, Seth had the peace of mind that Roman wouldn't leave. Not even his own cousin had been able to convince him.

Dean had seen the discussion from a nearby tree. His heart was broken when he saw what Roman was living, he also felt guilty. Now, his beloved prince was alone in the garden, without Seth being his shadow.

"Roman..." Dean was carrying a lamp.

"Dean!" Gray eyes gleamed, even in this state, Roman could make Dean smile, "I'm glad to see you."

"Really?" Dean's heart beat faster now.

"I don't know why, but your presence brings me peace. Even this headache that never leaves me, becomes almost imperceptible. I think you have healing powers," Roman smiled.

Dean smiled back, "I like you too,"

 _I love you Roman... I don't deserve your love..._

"It will soon be dark and the soldiers will lock me in the tower." Roman said looking up at the sky. "I'm glad I even saw you before that."

"Before that happens, come with me." Dean held out his hand.

Roman took Dean's hand without hesitation, "But we must not stray too far. Seth told me to stay nearby."

"We won't go very far," Dean smiled.

They both walked through the garden. Roman knew this way.

"We're going to the lake, right?" Roman asked without letting go of the slave's hand.

"Yep. I know Seth always brings you here in the morning. But at night is something totally different." Dean guided Roman.

Dean turned on the lamp to light the way because it had already darkened completely. Upon arriving at the lake the view was glorious. The full moon and the stars reflected in the clean water. There were many fireflies illuminating the nearby flowers and a gentle breeze rocking the surface of the lake.

"It's beautiful..." Roman was impressed.

"I know you want to see the sea. But I am only a slave and I can't take you to the coast. This is the closest I can offer you." Dean said sadly.

Roman squeezed Dean's hand more, and now he was the one leading the way. They both approached the shore of the lake.

"The reflection of the firmament on the lake is beautiful, Dean." Roman looked at Dean intensely, almost as when he wasn't under the spell, "But the blue of your eyes is still more beautiful."

Dean was on the verge of crying. He couldn't help himself and pulled Roman against his body. The slave kissed the prisoner and Roman kissed him back. Roman gripped the slave's shirt firmly, as his tied hands prevented him from hugging him. Dean wrapped his hands around the neck of the ex-prince and they kissed the same way they did the first time they confessed their feelings.

Roman was being dominating. The kiss was urgent and needy. Dean let himself be kissed, completely giving control to his beloved prince. The softness of their lips, the warmth of their tongues, the beauty of their love. Dean felt himself floating. Roman, his Roman was still there, and Dean knew it. He was the only one able to set him free.

They both broke the kiss, they needed to breathe. Roman held his head, "I love you Dean..."

Roman fell to the ground clutching his head, "It hurts too much, it's killing me."

Dean was scared. "Forget Ro... just forget."

Dean hugged Roman tightly as the prisoner writhed in the eternal battle between his mind and his heart. His heart always lost. Eventually, Roman calmed down, his eyes widened as he watched Dean with tenderness.

"What happened to me?" Roman asked.

"I don't know... but the important thing is you're already okay," Dean smiled.

"God... your eyes are beautiful, and those dimples when you smile," Roman smiled in spite the pain, "Even your hair takes on a different hue with the reflection of the moon. You sure always listen to how beautiful you are."

Dean felt himself dying a little. Roman had forgotten the kiss, Roman had forgotten everything they had lived. But he didn't forget the feeling.

"We must go back to the castle before the guards start asking questions." Dean stroked the beautiful black hair.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It's beautiful." Roman was smiling.

Roman remembered, Roman forgot. And in that process he hurt his mind. Dean had to think of something fast, or Roman was going to end up losing his mind in his desperate attempts to be himself again.

* * *

 _This chapter was kinda a filler, but it was necessary to explain certain things and to set up bases in future events. In the next episode, the plot will develop... a lot. And we'll see Hunter and Randy again._

 _Seth is not going to have a great time in the next episode..._

 _As always, I would love to know what you think._


	19. Symphony of Destruction

**_As I said, in this chapter the plot will develop... a lot. And Seth is not going to have a great time._** ** _Let me know what you think._**

* * *

6 days later ...

Roman was asleep on his bed in the tower. He was sick and had no energy. Seth had called the doctor and he had checked Roman without finding any apparent cause of his illness. Dean was standing at the door of the room looking at Seth accusingly.

"Say it!" Seth screamed.

"When I was a little boy, there was an old man who always fed us," Dean was very angry. "He explained to me that there are three types of birds: those born in captivity, they live happily in a cage. Even if you let them go, they will not know what to do. They can live in a cage and continue to be beautiful and sing even caged."

Dean closed the door behind him and approached Seth and Roman, "The second are those who are born free and are caged." At first they fight, but finally they resign themselves to their captivity. But they will never sing again."

Dean stroked Roman's face. The slave was so angry that he couldn't fight the tears, "And the third ones are those who are born free, then are caged and never get used to their captivity. They lose the desire to sing, the desire to eat. Their plumage becomes opaque and inevitably die of sadness."

"Now you make analogies," Seth hissed, "I don't know why you are here. I have forbidden you to enter the tower."

"How can you say that you do not know why I'm here?" Dean looked at Seth as if he was going to attack him. Seth froze, fearing the worst. "The day that you forced me to take care of Roman, he approached me in search of a friend. The next day he approached me, flirting with me. The third day he kissed me, and afterwards he made love to me and confessed that he loved me. All these actions initiated by him, freely, by his will... when he had one. Everything was natural, until the day you became obsessed with him, trapping him in a golden cage, keeping him chained to your side."

"I didn't do it alone..." Seth whispered.

"Don't you dare!" Dean was hyperventilating, "I know that I helped you. I helped you get Roman into this golden cage, but I wanted to save his life. I wanted him to finally be free. I did it for him. I will not let you keep blaming me for this... Seth, Roman preferred death to be a slave, because no one knows himself better than him-self. Even under the effects of a potion, he is dying. This prison is killing him and... You, you want him to die at the foot of your bed. Let him go!"

"I can't!" Seth was crying and both kids were desperate, "You will never understand my motives. No one will! I cannot even imagine my life if I don't have him. I've never had anyone by my side and this is the only way I've I could keep someone in my life and I know it's horrible. I know I'm horrible for what I'm doing! But I can't help it! I can't let him go!"

"You love him?" Dean took Seth by both shoulders, "If you loved him, you'd let him go." If you really loved him you'd give a flying fuck if you have him or not, because all you wanted to do was to see him happy. Your father, Randy and even your mother deserve something like this... But Roman no! Until the last damn day before his execution he was worried about you. He sent me to deliver a letter to his relatives asking for help for you. And now his family knows what you've done and they hate you. They will hate you even more when Roman dies, you must let him go."

"I can't!" Seth was bathed in tears.

"Roman loves me and not you!" Dean shouted, not caring anyone who could hear him. "Your killing him whit this damn spell! And for nothing, because you didn't make him love you and you never will!"

"I can't let him go!" Seth screamed. The two boys were totally out of control, "I love Roman and I cannot let him go!"

"I'll kill you!" Dean grabbed Seth by the neck.

The training received had been working since Seth managed to get rid of Dean and began throwing things at him. However, Dean was out of his mind. The slave seemed to have lost his head and kept running after Seth.

He grabbed the prince by the hair and threw him to the ground, then Dean was about to hit the prince's face. The younger boy barely managed to cover his face with his arms avoiding the blows. But his arms received a cruel punishment.

"Let him go!" Dean looked almost lunatic, "If he dies, I'll kill you!"

"If he dies, I will kill myself!" Seth screamed.

"Then kill yourself now, you stupid brat! But let Roman be free!" Dean shouted.

Randy had been trying to open the door for a long time until he could finally do it. Along with Batista and Ryback, the soldier entered the room and saw how everything was destroyed and Dean seemed crazy. It was very difficult to separate him from Seth. The prince was bleeding and Dean had Seth's hair in his hands. Seth was very hurt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy screamed trying to control Dean, "I'm going to have you whipped."

"You can kill me if you want, you damn psycho. I don't care!" Dean shouted.

"Finally, Dean went crazy", Randy smiled. "Ryback, get this crazy slave out of here!"

It was not easy. Dean kicked and bit and they had to ask for reinforcements to take the slave who was still out of control. Randy closed the door again.

"I've been listening to your screams from the door. Now it all makes sense, Sethie. Your obsession to save Roman's life and turn him into a slave. How have you been protecting him for almost three weeks since he came to the castle as a prisoner and the fact that he is sick and docile."

Randy approached Roman and touched his forehead. "I don't blame you, Roman is very attractive. He's a prince like the ones in the stupid books that you spent all your teenage years reading and made you as crazy as Dean. So you used a spell to tame Roman... a spell which is killing him."

Randy slapped Roman trying to wake him up. Seth lunged for Randy, but Batista held him.

"Leave him alone!" Seth screamed in despair.

"I also heard Dean scream that this useless prisoner loves him, which is absurd. Who could love that whore? Surely he was also the whore of this prisoner. Which makes this even more interesting. Hunter is going to kill Roman if he finds out about this." Randy slapped Roman even harder. "Wake up a useless slave."

Roman reacted weakly.

"Are you happy Roman?" Randy asked maliciously.

"No... I can't stand the pain, it's too much torture." Roman sounded defeated.

"Oh Sethie! Roman is dying. Like everything you touch... Dies or leaves," Randy smiled contentedly. "Your parents will soon return from the regiment and I will tell'em everything."

Seth paled, "Please, don't!"

Randy held Seth by the neck, lifting him up. "Because of you, Stephanie forbade me to enter the castle. Your mother was so happy that you had finally become a man for mastering the will of the most rebellious human being we had ever seen. I suspected how absurd this was".

"You're a damn psycho. Leave me alone!"

Randy slapped Seth and the prince fell to the floor with his mouth bleeding.

Don't ever address me again in that tone. After telling the truth to Hunter, he and even Stephanie will force you to marry me and you will know what authority is. Whatever you had to do using a spell, I will do it with constant beatings. You will become my puppet!", Randy smiled. "Your destiny is inevitable. There is no place to escape. Everyone knows who you are. There's no way out for you!"

"Soldiers!" Seth screamed in despair.

The soldiers came to the room, "Take this man out of the castle!"

The soldiers held Randy, "Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Sethie. You know you're fucked. Roman will be beheaded anyway and you'll be my bitch."

The soldiers took Randy away. Seth came down from the tower in a hurry. Outside, the soldiers were still struggling to control Dean. Batista and Ryback had been driven out of the castle along with their leader.

"Let him go!" Seth ordered.

"He hit you again," Dean smiled happily, "You deserve Randy to hit you."

"Shut up and come with me to the tower!" Seth screamed.

When they were in Roman's bedroom, the Samoan was regaining his senses a little.

"You must help me get Roman out of the tower. You must take him with his family." Seth instructed Dean, "You have to take him as far as you can."

"What are you talking about?" Dean didn't understand.

"It doesn't matter if you understand it or not. I'll do what you asked me. Don't question me!" Seth looked desperate.

The soldiers removed the chains from Roman's feet and hands and helped Seth to take him to the last stable.

"Get out of here!" Seth shouted at the soldiers who left immediately.

"Take a horse and take Roman now."

"I don't care what demon possesses you, but I'm leaving right now." Dean couldn't waste time.

"The potion... I have to give it to him once a week to preserve the effect. As I'm letting him go, I will not give him anything. He will be the same again, but it will be painful. If you say that he loves you. Then you must be with him to help him become himself again."

"Seth!" Roman could finally speak, "I won't leave you..."

Seth was breathing heavily, "Roman, you have to go! It's an order!"

"But you're going to come after me, are not you?" Roman asked.

"Sure," Seth lied. "But now you have to go with Dean and you have to obey him, okay? Dean will take you with your family. It will be painful, but you are strong, you are a warrior, you will be able to survive this."

"You're hurt, Seth. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Roman refused to leave.

"I am going to be!" Seth screamed. "Roman, please, you must go... Look, I know that when you return to be yourself, you will hate me, but... I need you to know that I am very sorry for all the damage I have done to you and Dean I want you to know that I love you. I really love you... You are my first love."

 _You will also be the last..._

"Now go!" Seth shouted.

Roman wanted to calm Seth down so he kissed him. His kisses always calmed him down. Seth clung to Roman in that kiss and finally Roman mounted the horse. Dean was not sure how to ride a horse, but by God he wasn't going to wait for Seth to change his mind. The slave left the place at full speed and Seth could only see how the last person he loved also moved away from his life.

 **...**

Seth returned to the castle. Because of the adrenaline, he had not felt any pain. But now he felt it. In his face, in his arms but above all in his heart. The weight of his mistakes was more painful than the blows. He went into his room and rested on his bed. He didn't even have time to cry when he heard the knocking on his door and the screams of his father, his mother and Randy.

Seth opened the door and the first thing he received was a slap from his father. The King dragged him from his hair into the living room, throwing him to the floor.

"Where's Roman?" Hunter was so angry that Seth thought he would surely kill him.

"I let him go..." Seth smiled as he saw the blood coming out of his mouth. "Dean is with him."

Stephanie covered her face with her hands to contain her anger.

"Send all the troops to seek in the last corner of the kingdom!" Hunter screamed out of control.

Randy would personally lead that quest. Hunter slapped Seth repeatedly.

"This was the last of your stupidities!" Stephanie approached her son, "When I finally thought I could be proud of you, you do this! I don't care what happens to you from now on. Your father will take care of you."

"I'm going to give you an exemplary punishment," Hunter continued pulling on his son's hair. "I'm going to punish you for what hurts you the most."

 **...**

Dean had left the horse and sent it back to fool the soldiers. The slave practically carried Roman as they headed for the hiding place. Carrying 250 pounds of dead weight was a real effort, but Dean did. His legs were shaking and her body ached but she had to.

"Dean, I can't go on, you must abandon me." Roman fell to the ground, clutching his head, the pain was unbearable.

"Never... Roman must go forward or the soldiers will find us. I'm sure Hunter must know now that we have escaped and must be looking for us. That's why I left the horse like a bait."

"With more reason, Dean, save your life." Roman insisted.

"You are my life, so I am going to save you." Dean said helping Roman to his feet.

"I don't understand what you say..." Roman still remembered nothing.

"Soon you will..." Dean continued to help Roman walk.

Climbing the slope was a test. At the end and almost without force, Dean moved the rock. It was getting dark. Sometimes Roman walked, sometimes he simply gave up and Dean had to carry him. Roman spoke incoherently for a while. But in the end both reached their destination. Naomi opened the hideout door and both boys fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be just about Roman and Dean.**


	20. Time: The Beginning

"Where are Jason, Jimmy and Jay?" Dean was drinking water helped by Becky.

"They left four days ago. Jason was very angry about this spell issue. So he went to seal the pact with the princes of Zandar." Naomi explained, "I never saw Jason so angry. I think he wants to kill the prince. "

"Roman is very ill. We don't know what to do." Becky said scared.

Dean got to his feet and immediately fell to the floor. He had no strength. But he crawled to where Roman was. The Samoan prince was writhing on the floor screaming in pain, holding his head.

"Let me go... let me go..." His gray eyes stared at someone who wasn't there, "Abigail!"

Tamina paled, "Oh my God!"

"Who's Abigail?" Dean didn't understand.

"She's a mighty spirit of the swamp. She's able to grant any wish. People say she likes to collect strong souls. She wants Roman." Tamina whispered, "I didn't think this was so serious."

"Seth sold Roman's soul!" Dean hated Seth even more.

"Maybe he didn't know this could happen." Becky whispered.

"Of course he did!" Dean approached Roman.

"Aarrggggg!" Roman whined, bathed in sweat.

"His mind won't stand it. She's going to take his soul." Naomi was crying.

"Roman... it's me, Dean." Dean approached his... boyfriend?

Roman looked at Dean with real hatred, his gray eyes shining, "You're responsible for this! You and Seth are two sick bastards and you condemned me to this! You're nothing but trash, you two are trash!"

"I just wanted to save your life. Roman, you must believe me. You can't let her control you." Dean was desperate.

I'm going to relieve your pain... come with me.

"Are you going to give me peace, Abigail?" Roman asked, looking at nowhere, "I can't stand this anymore."

"You're not going to give him anything, you damn bitch!" Dean stood up despite the pain he felt and looked at the very spot Roman was looking at, "You're not going to take his soul!"

The hideout lit up and Becky and her brother hugged in panic. Naomi and Tamina seemed paralyzed. The few things they had, started to beat against the walls and the same shadow with a female figure showed inside the place.

"He's mine!" The hoarse voice said.

"You're wrong bitch!" Dean smiled, approaching the shadow without the slightest trace of fear in his eyes, "You're not going to take him. You're not going to take him away from me."

"His soul belongs to me. My disciples delivered it to me in a ritual. There's nothing you can do about it," The shadow was close to Roman, "Come with me, say that your soul is mine and I will ease your pain."

"No... My soul will never be yours," Roman said in agony.

The shadow screamed horribly and Roman shouted along with her. Roman was thrashing on the floor in an unbearable pain. "Leave me, you're killing me!"

"You are mine. If you want to relieve your pain, say that you are mine..." The voice whispered.

"I can't!" Roman continued to scream.

Dean threw himself over the shadow and it vanished, materializing in another part of the room. The shadow laughed wickedly.

"You can't hurt me. But I can kill him if I want to..." The female voice was pure evil.

"You can't hurt me either!" Dean screamed and threw himself at Roman who tried to hit Dean but Dean held him tight.

"Roman. She's not going to take your soul." Dean said holding Roman so he would stop hurting himself by banging against the walls and floor.

"You want a soul, bitch?" Dean smiled, "Take mine."

"How sweet you are, boy. I want his soul. I want the soul that was promised to me in the ritual. Roman belongs to me."

Roman was shaking harder, "I can't stand it, I can't take it anymore. I can't fight anymore!" Roman's agony was horrible.

"Are you going to give up Roman?" The voice sounded satisfied, "You are ready to give me your soul and your heart."

"He's not going to give you anything, bitch!" Dean shouted, "Do you know why?" Dean seemed lunatic, "His soul belongs to him alone. He's a free soul and no one can ever cage him. Seth tried and Roman preferred death. And you're not going to take his heart, because his heart is mine!"

"It's mine!" Dean was grinning.

The shadow screamed in a frightening way

"Roman is mine!" Dean kept shouting

The voice began to speak in an unknown language.

"Roman is mine! You goddamn Bitch!"

"My heart belongs to Dean. My soul belongs to him too. You can't take things that already have an owner." Roman said with a last gasp and fainted.

The voice sounded angrier, saying things that seemed grunting or strange words. The few things inside the shelter were shattered and it was terrifying, but Dean held Roman and kept repeating.

"You heard him. He's mine!"

The shadow emitted a deafening groan and thunder was heard outside the hideout. A few moments later everything returned to calm.

Roman's breathing was barely perceptible. Dean fell to the floor. Too much effort. He felt that he couldn't stay conscious. He felt everything darkened around him. Everything faded.

 **…**

"Deano!" Jimmy's voice sounded relieved, "You've finally awakened!"

Dean felt dizzy and very thirsty. The events of the previous days came to his mind and he reacted.

"Roman!" Dean tried to stand up and almost fell, but Jimmy held him.

"He's asleep." Naomi said, "It was two tough days, but finally the fever went down. We have managed to give him water and soup, but like you, he has not really woken up, not quite."

"I'm already totally awake," Dean murmured, realizing that Jason, Jimmy, and Jay were back.

"Naomi, Tamina and Becky told us the chilling facts that went on in this place while we were gone." Jason looked at Dean in amazement, "Man, you defeated a spirit from beyond. This is something new."

"Uce, after all this, Roman is going to forgive you. Just give him some time, okay?" Jay said hopefully.

"I just want to see him healthy. If after that he expels me from here, I'll go away in peace," Dean said sadly.

"Now rest. Dean, when Roman wakes up we have a very important issue to talk about." Jason said seriously.

Dean didn't want to know anything. Anything could wait for later. As he could, he walked to where Roman was. The ex-prince was asleep, he seemed calm. His breathing seemed normal. He was a little pale and even thinner. But all that could be solved after he woke up. The only thing that had not changed was his beauty. That seemed to be Roman's curse.

They all left them alone. Dean silently thanked his friends. He needed to be alone with Roman, even if he was asleep.

"Forgive me Ro ..." Dean began to cry, "I never meant to hurt you. I thought Seth was just going to give you something that would change your mind and save your life. I didn't know this could happen. I love you so much and that's why I did all these stupid things... I..."

"Dean..." Roman's voice was so weak.

"Ro..."

"I feel dizzy..."

"Don't strain yourself. You're safe. You're in the hideout, close to your family. You're finally free."

One of Roman's hands wiped Dean's tears awkwardly. The slave smiled sadly and held the prince's hand in his. Then he saw the eyes of his beloved samoan, they were brown again.

"It was horrible. It was like being in a remote, dark place. I tried to escape but the pain was so horrible that I couldn't get it. I remember everything. How you fooled me to drink that potion. The events of the celebration. All the humiliations I suffered. I remember Seth all the time over me."

Dean couldn't help being jealous, "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Seth was a virgin and he was afraid. That's why we never get past kissing or touching," Roman said this without any emotion, "He said that when I finally loved him, it would be time. But I could never love him, because I knew what he was doing to me. I actually hated him. We never had sex."

"This is also my fault... Ro, I..."

Roman didn't seem to listen to Dean, "Seth and Abigail could't destroy my soul or end my will. You know why? Because you were always there. Your presence kept me anchored to reality. I hated you for what you had done to me, but I loved you anyway."

"What I did is unforgivable. I just want you to know that I'm very sorry, that I did all these nonsense for love. And that if it is your wish I will leave today. You're already free Roman and your family will take care of you," Dean was still crying.

"A part of me is angry with you and wants you to go away," Dean nodded as he listened to Roman and tried to stand up, Roman squeezed his hand tightly, "But another part is still madly in love with you and would die if you walk away from me."

Dean kissed Roman's hand and cried for a long time as the weak warrior stroked his face.

"Tell me what to do and I will," Dean said through the tears.

"Stay with me." Roman looked at him with longing. "Let's try to solve this together."

"As you wish." Dean kissed the hand of his beloved prince, "Thanks Ro, I..."

"Dean, I remember everything that happened. I know you were wrong. But I saw your suffering day after day. I saw you agonize and punish yourself for your mistakes. Life in that castle was enough punishment for you. All I wanted was for you to be free. Now we both are. Don't cry any more, please. You're still my boyfriend, right?"

"Roman..." Dean hugged his boyfriend with the little strength he had, "I love you so much. I just want to forget all this shit and start over. Of course we're still boyfriends. Thank you, it was a horrible agony to think that you would never forgive me."

"I remember how you set me free of that spell," Roman said looking quiet, "I was about to surrender and you reminded me why she could never have my soul. What I said is true. My soul and my heart are yours. Nobody can change that. Let's forget all this, let's forgive our mistakes. I don't want to talk about Seth's spell anymore. I don't think I can forgive him."

Dean lay down next to his boyfriend and hugged him tenderly. And after so much agony and pain both kissed. Dean had cried so much, but now they were tears of happiness. Both were free and could love each other and forget all the shit around them and be happy. In the end all the pain had been worth it if both could be together.

"Ehem..." Jimmy was smiling, "So... Deano is still part of this family, right?"

Roman smiled at his cousin, "Always."

All the others smiled with relief.

"Rest. Enjoy this day because tomorrow we must return to reality. Now that you're here things will be easier." Jason said smiling," We have good news and some others not that good. But let's discuss that tomorrow. Now just enjoy. You deserve it after all you have suffered."

 **...**

Dean and Roman were sitting on the seashore watching the sunset

"Jay said Hunter was looking for us during the time we were unconscious," Dean said holding his boyfriend's hand, "He must be very frustrated."

"Fuck him," Roman smiled, "Now we're free."

Dean smiled relieved. He had never been so happy, ever. "From here you can see the island."

"Yeah... Let's go to Zandar. We will join the resistance and we will kill Hunter and his family. Then we can take back the island and set free our people. Let's rebuild everything, you'll love living there." Roman was kissing his boyfriend's neck.

"Then we'll see the reflection of the sky at sea every night," Dean smiled at Roman with intensity.

"And I'll make love to you passionately on the seashore." Roman smiled back.

"We're on the seashore and it's getting dark." Dean looked at him longingly. "Make love to me Roman."

"Of course."

Life was giving them another chance and they were both going to hold on to it fiercely. Dean took off all his clothes. Roman also got rid of his clothes and gently took the hands of his boyfriend and kissed them. The younger man couldn't help melting at the gesture. Roman was being so sweet, Dean closed his eyes completely giving in to this feeling.

"I'll never let anyone keep us apart anymore." Roman said firmly.

They kissed softly, entangling their tongues as their hands explored the familiar ground. Roman kissed the younger man's chest, inhaling deeply his scent... So much time they were kept apart, so much time without feel the other on their arms. Roman playfully licked an erect nipple and the auburn-haired man laughed. That's why he was so in love with Dean. This one could be the epitome of sweetness when he wanted, and also a fierce warrior if necessary. Roman couldn't believe how lucky he was.

The Samoan gently kissed the body of his boyfriend. More and more excited gasps escape the mouth of his beloved. With no warning he put Dean's cock in his mouth, sucking it gently, again feeling the taste of his lover. It was an incredible feeling. Gradually increasing speed to make Dean enjoy this moment. Shortly after Roman licked his fingers and prepared his boyfriend. Dean was so anxious.

"Roman, please, I need you." Dean said between gasps, thinking: _Oh love, I need you, come on, make me yours, and make me forget everything_.

Roman smiled at the despair of his boyfriend. Moments later Dean was riding his cock. After that they both surrendered to the passion. Roman penetrated him quickly as they kissed softly, a strange but very nice combination.

"Oh, Roman."

"Damn, you feel so good Dean, I'm gonna... I'm gonna."

Shortly after Roman shot his load inside Dean's tightness and both fell into the sand. Dean was in heaven, this was amazing. They kissed once more and got dressed again. Then they went back to the hideout and went to sleep together. This was the beginning of their life together.

* * *

 _I know I'm a bad writer and my grammar sucks, I've been apologizing non-stop for these issues :( So all those who are reading this and leave nice comments, thank you so much. Thank you for being understanding. As long as you keep supporting me, I will keep writing this story until I finish it._

 _I like this shitty fic I'm writing but sometimes is just sad if I receive 4 or 5 horrible anons. I don't know how to disable guest reviews, I don't know if that's even possible. If you know how can I disable this thing I'll be grateful if you teach me pls._

 _Let me know what you think, be nice, pls._


	21. Unfair

"I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon so much because we still have a lot of things to solve." Jason looked with joy at the two lovers.

"The honeymoon will continue even if there are problems," Roman smiled. "So you'd better get used to it."

Dean smiled widely.

"It's good to know that, Uce," Jimmy said nervously. "Because there's something you're not going to like very much."

Roman and Dean looked at Jimmy seriously.

"As we told you, we were in Zandar. We went to talk to the two princes of that kingdom about the resistance and the alliance that we are going to form to overthrow Hunter." Jay said pensively.

"I only knew Sami and Finn, the princes of Zandar. We had talked about the alliance and how we would join the resistance, but they told me that I should have a meeting with the husband of Sami's mother and current King". Jason was serious now.

"We talk to him, we will join his troops, and they are doing something good." Jay interrupted, "They really want to destroy Talsis and the royal family, but the King just asked for something in return. His troops are at a meeting point waiting for us to communicate how we are going to carry out the deal..."

"And why do I feel this deal has something to do with me?" Roman murmured worriedly.

"Because the current husband of the queen of Zandar is... Shane McMahon, the missing brother of Queen Stephanie." Jimmy said something nervous.

"And the deal he offered us to start the revolution is to get Prince Seth out of the palace and take him safely to Zandar." Jason looked at Roman and Dean as he said this. "For Shane, Seth is a sweet boy and probably a victim of all the circumstances surrounding him. As Seth is inside the palace, Shane is not going to attack Hunter."

Roman covered his face with both hands. This was amazing. The last person Roman wanted to see was Seth. The young prince made him go through hell because of his supposed love for him and now he had to rescue him.

"I don't want any of this!" Dean said without hesitation, "You told him no, didn't you?"

"Actually, we agreed with his plan. We didn't know that Roman had escaped. We thought to get Seth out and Roman with him." Jason said serious, "Besides, this goes beyond a love triangle. Finn is the son of the King of Parta and is the husband of Prince Sami, and he also offered the help of his father's kingdom for the alliance. Something that will never begin if we don't get Seth out of the palace. "

"Seth is just like his father! He's shit like the rest of his family and Shane wants to make him the prince of another kingdom." Dean was livid.

"If we don't do it this way, we will not claim the island and free our people," Jason was angry now, "Tell me a better solution and we will do it your way, Dean."

For a moment Dean thought of Seth. Those same were the words that the prince told him when he forced him to help with the spell. Again he would do something he didn't want because circumstances forced him.

"We're not going to solve anything by arguing between us," Roman was trying to stay calm. "We are wasting valuable time."

"It's unfair!" Dean was still angry. "He's just like his family and doesn't deserve to be rescued."

"We have no choice! We cannot live in this hideout forever and we won't let our people die as slaves on the island," Jason was steadfast in this. "Dean, you don't need to get involved in this if you do not want to, but you don't have to intervene if Roman decides to help us."

Dean was still angry and he and Jason shouted at each other, "What if Roman doesn't want to? You can't force him to rescue a scum like Seth."

"Well, if he doesn't want to do it by his own decision and not because you're going to convince him, I'll do it myself!" Jason was too angry. "I'll do whatever it takes to get the island back!"

"As far as I know, you were not even on the island when it was invaded." Dean was being hurtful. "You left Roman, Jimmy and Jay with that problem and they couldn't do anything. Now you want to be the hero. How noble you are!"

"I made a mistake, a horrible mistake that I want to correct. But since you are perfect and you have never been mistaken, you cannot understand me." Jason was being sarcastic now.

That last was like a slap for Dean: "Don't pretend that what I did for love is the same as what you did for selfishness. You left the island to earn money and fame!"

Dean pushed Jason and the Samoan pushed him back. The twins had to separate them.

"Dean!" Roman shouted. "I understand that you don't agree with this and if you don't want to interfere, you don't have to do it. But I also want to free the island, I think we'll have to follow Jason's plan, send Seth with his uncle and forget about his existence".

"It's unfair!" Dean walked into the bedroom, leaving the Samoans' mouth open.

"You have to understand his point of view," Roman explained.

"Well, if he's going to be part of this family, he must understand ours," Jason was too angry and decided to leave the hideout.

When Jason opened the door, Becky's brother was somewhat frightened.

"What's happening, boy?" Asked Jason.

"I went to the market to find out how things are going." The boy said somewhat nervously, "If you are going to rescue Prince Seth, you must do it today. This afternoon will be his wedding to General Randy."

Everyone was surprised.

 **...**

"We don't have much time," Roman and his cousins were planning how they would do this. It was almost noon.

"I know how things work in a wedding, it's part of our obligations as slaves to know the palace and its functioning," Becky said, "I know Dean is going to be angry with me for helping you, but... I've seen Prince Seth being a good kid. When we were punished he spent his time apologizing, often healed our wounds and fed us even if the King forbade it as part of some punishment."

"That's how Shane described Seth. We told him what he did, Shane says it's Hunter's fault and that's why he wants to get him out of there, before Seth has no choice but to become someone like his father." Jason said.

"I think it's too late," murmured Roman. "Anyway, let's save his ass."

"Becky, you'll come with us, you can show us the places and then you'll come back here, okay?" Jay said very worried.

Becky smiled at him and blushed. They all looked suspiciously and smiled.

 **...**

"Dean, please try to understand," Roman was talking to his boyfriend before leaving, "I don't want to do this. Seth hurt me a lot, I'm not forgiving anything. We're not going to be friends".

"It's unfair Ro..." Dean was terribly frustrated, "Seth seems to have a lucky star because everything has to come out in his favor. In the end, no matter what he did, he'll be happy in a castle next to his uncle. There will be no punishment for him. However, we were punished for his stupid actions."

"Dean, I more than anyone want revenge, maybe at some point we can have our revenge. But it will not be today, I know it will be difficult, but it would be horrible if Seth comes back between us and that will only happen if we let him. I want nothing with him, you must trust me".

"I trust in you, whom I don't trust in him. I don't know if he will be able to do something even more horrible to separate us." Dean was worried.

"I don't trust him. I won't be manipulated by him anymore. We are going to leave the little manipulator with his uncle and we will never have contact with him again." Roman was spreading little kisses on his boyfriend's face, "Besides, a good way to get revenge would be to make him see that nothing he did worked out, we're together and I love you."

"Okay..." Dean grimaced, "I just want to know, why he let us go? I'm sure he'll want to become the hero, but I'm sure his reasons were selfish."

"I think he regretted it, but the horrible things he did to us, will not disappear with an apology." Roman admitted.

"Be careful, Ro," Dean kissed his boyfriend softly, "Becky, Tamina, Naomi and I will be waiting with the carriages at the agreed point. We must escape as soon as we have the little bastard."

"Let's hope we can rescue hi ..." Roman said thoughtfully.

 **...**

Becky and Jay did a detailed study of how the bridal court would go. On leaving, it would be impossible to reach the prince. After the wedding, when the soldiers lowered their guard, they would have to take Seth. If they failed, they would never have the opportunity again. Probably Seth would never leave the castle.

Roman and Jason were covered with cloaks. They both looked toward the bridal court from the crowd of villagers. Randy rode on horseback, dressed like royalty and looking happy. However, he had a black eye that he tried to hide with makeup.

Seth was covered with a beautiful blue cloak. He had a hood that covered his face and was looking down. There was no way to see his face. He was on the same horse as his future husband.

"He's crying..." Jason murmured.

"How do you know?" Roman looked at Seth with some attention.

"By the movement of his body under the cloak." Jason said as if it were obvious, "We'll end up doing this little bastard a favor."

The ceremony was in the public square. The priest said the words and made Randy promise a number of things that Roman knew would not be fulfilled. Then the priest turned to Seth. The young prince had to remove his hood. All the townspeople were speechless.

Seth had a broken lip, a black eye, and his neck had purple markings. The prince closed his eyes and accepted everything in a very low voice. In fact Seth's words could not be heard. Roman and Jason were stunned. The once beautiful prince was not even the shadow of what he was. Now he was the representation of sadness and defeat.

"It's unfair..." Jason murmured to himself.

Roman was about to say something but was interrupted by the priest who concluded the ceremony by declaring Randy and Seth husbands. The villagers applauded. It was time to attack.

Randy and Seth returned to the palace on horseback. Jimmy and Jay let go a group of horses that were out of control because of something the twins had made them eat. The villagers ran scared in all directions, and the soldiers didn't know what to do.

Everything was pandemonium.

Roman pulled Randy by his boot and made him fall off his horse. At the same moment Jason climbed onto the horse trying to get out of the mess with Seth. Jimmy and Jay arrived with more horses and a group of men sent by Shane to rescue his nephew. The soldiers didn't expect this to happen. It was all chaos.

"Fuck!" Randy was very angry, "After all the bastard did, you want to rescue him. It's useless, the soldiers will stop you and you'll be a prisoner again. "

A group of soldiers was about to attack Roman, but they were stopped by the resistance sent by Shane. Roman couldn't waste time in a stupid fight.

"We'll see you again, and then I'll kill you," Roman smiled confidently.

"Of course we'll see each other again. Seth is mine, he's mine and I'm going to bring him back!" Randy shouted, "Tell the little bastard that now it's not just the kingdom, it's about him, and there's no way he can escape."

The villagers unknowingly were responsible for making the plan a success. Amid the fright and their concern to save their own lives. The soldiers were prevented from helping their leader. And now the whole kingdom knew that Prince Seth had escaped on his wedding day.

 **...**

"Hold on to me or you will fall off the horse!" Jason shouted as he rode the horse.

Seth held onto the horse as best he could, but he never came near Jason, avoiding touching him at all costs. Arriving at the meeting place, Seth watched in horror as Dean was waiting for them.

Jason stopped the horse and watched Seth for a moment. The young prince stared back at him for a second, then looked down at the floor.

"You're safe now." Jason said quietly, trying to reassure Seth.

The warrior couldn't help extending his hand to take the young man's chin and study the wounds on his face. He touched gently the face of the young prince and Seth looked at him frightened. Jason softly ran his thumb on one of Seth's bruises over his cheek. Seth immediately slapped the warrior's hand.

"Don't touch me!" He said angrily.

"Wow, you're still ungrateful little brat!" Jason frowned and got off his horse, annoyed by the young prince's apparent arrogance.

Shortly afterwards the other soldiers arrived with Jimmy, Jay and Roman. When Roman arrived Dean ran to meet him. Seth was looking at everything in silence.

"Ro... what a joy to know that you are well." Dean said looking at his boyfriend, "It would have been unheard of if you'd been hurt to save this shit."

Seth knew that Dean was talking about him. The prince didn't speak. And he had to see with horror as Roman and Dean shared a passionate kiss.

"Prince Seth, I am General John Cena, Commander of Zandar's troops." A tall warrior approached the prince. "We were sent by your uncle Shane to rescue you. We will escort you to Zandar, where he awaits for you."

"You're still trash, Seth," Dean couldn't contain his anger, "It doesn't matter if your uncle thinks you're not. In the end your horrible plan didn't work."

"We should leave right now." Jason interrupted Dean, "When we all get to Zandar you can fix your problems with Seth."

John reached out hi hand to help Seth get off the horse. Seth never took it. The young prince got off the horse on his own.

Tamina looked at Seth carefully. Studying the attitudes of the Prince.

"He's still an arrogant..." Dean murmured.

"Leave it, Dean!" Tamina scolded the auburn-haired man. "We should go now!"

"Tamina is right. Let's all go to the carriages, so we can go faster. We can't waste any more time," Jason interjected.

Seth stayed away from everyone. The prince went in a car with John, but never approached anyone. He didn't say anything, he didn't take off his cloak.


	22. A Deep Sorrow

Two days later they arrived at Zandar. During the trip they made several stops, but Seth never left his carriage. They arrived at the palace at noon. Shane, his wife and the princes of Zandar were waiting in the garden. Everyone arrived. They were tired and hungry.

"Where's Seth?" Shane was desperate.

"Here," Seth's voice was barely perceptible.

Shane removed the hood, needed to see his nephew. What he saw broke his heart. The wounds were still notorious.

"Randy was angry. It's nothing really." Seth dismissed the bruises.

Shane tried to hug his nephew, Seth stepped aside. Everyone was horrified. Shane had rescued his nephew and he was reacting like this.

"I want to take a bath. I'm all dirty." Seth said without emotion.

"I'll take you to your room," Sami volunteered cheerfully.

"I'm going to get some clothes for you to change." Finn also tried to be nice.

"Thanks." Seth followed both boys.

"He's still cocky..." Dean murmured.

"Shut up, Dean." Tamina said watching at Seth.

"We have a very important meeting," Shane said, "My wife is going to show you where you'll be staying this week. There are many things to do. First you should take a bath and eat something. We'll talk about this later."

 **...**

"Hunter has a huge army. Although, I find it hard to admit, he has a great general to lead that army. Randy is very good as a strategist and a great warrior. Even if he's trash as a human being," It was obvious that Shane was angry at how Randy had beaten Seth.

"Does the alliance have enough soldiers for this war?" Jimmy asked.

"We are not as many as the soldiers of the kingdom of Talsis," Shane admitted, "But we are very skilled."

"If we do things right the amount of soldiers won't be as big a problem as it seems," Roman said confidently.

"That's the reason we needed to have you in our army." Shane said, "You've become a great fighter. For seven years you kept your island safe."

"I didn't do it alone." Roman admitted.

"You won't be alone. You'll have more resources, armament, and a larger army at your disposal." Shane clarified, "You'll be helped by John who is a great warrior. Besides the other generals you'll meet tomorrow."

"Hunter doesn't know you're in Zandar, Shane. Much less that we're planning this." Jason was thoughtful, "That's a good thing. He won't suspect about this. I'm sure he thinks we rescued Seth on our own."

"That's something for which I'll be eternally grateful." Shane said with real excitement, "I know Seth isn't your favorite person. But he's important to me. So if you could put aside the resentment for the common cause we have. I have no doubt that our alliance will be fruitful."

 **...**

At night Dean and Roman were talking outside the guesthouse. The place was much bigger and much more comfortable than the hideout. Finally, none of them was a slave. In fact, the slaves in Zandar had small properties and lands they planted, animals that they raised. They lived in their own homes and were also engaged in trade. Life in Zandar was utopian in comparison to Talsis.

"Life here is similar to the island, right?" Dean said leaning against his boyfriend.

"Pretty much the same." Roman admitted, "I wonder why they don't realize keeping the villagers happy is easy. They don't need to be slaves or prisoners."

"Let's get the island back. We'll win this war. Hunter's reign of terror is coming to an end." Dean spoke confidently.

"It'll be difficult. But I know we're going to get it." Roman smiled, "My greatest joy now is that you are free. That was my true torture inside that tower."

"The same thing happened to me." Dean was gently touching his boyfriend's back, "But do you know what would make me very happy now?"

"I can guess, but I'd like you to tell me," Suddenly the chill of the night, didn't feel so cold.

"This big thing," Dean grabbed his boyfriend's crotch, "Inside me, making me moan with pleasure."

"Don't you care that my whole family listens to you, moaning?" Roman's voice was deeper now.

"If they don't want to hear me, they should go out of the house," Dean stroked his boyfriend's crotch tightly, "Or do the same. Naomi and Jimmy are a couple. And I'm pretty sure that Becky and Jay are about to have a relationship. And Jason can..."

"I can go so far away from the house because I don't want to hear this," Jason was laughing.

"Jesus Christ... how long have you been there?" Roman was somewhat embarrassed.

"Enough to know the dirty details." Jason and Dean had quietly settled after their argument.

"What are you going to do?" Roman said smiling.

"Walk. The fullmoon is lighting the grove and someone should be thinking about the war." Jason started walking toward the grove.

"Let's enjoy this before the war starts." Dean sounded totally sinful.

"I agree." Roman didn't mind sounding eager.

Both boys kissed passionately. They could hardly walk toward the room they shared. When they got to the room things changed. They could take their sweet time in this. They had a comfortable bed at their disposal, had to enjoy this.

Roman and Dean gently undressed each other while sharing a very sweet kiss. Entwining their tongues, while they embraced with tenderness, seated in the comfortable bed . Roman was so sweet, he smiled while kissed Dean's chest and sucked a nipple. The auburn-haired man moaned softly.

Dean was his greatest pride, his personality had blossomed. Dean was not even the shadow of the repressed boy Hunter had hurt do much. Roman couldn't help but be sweet to his boyfriend. Yeah, Dean was totally his, only his. Just to feel the softly way Roman was kissing and caressing him, like he was touching a delicate expensive glass, was enough for melt his heart. Couldn't help but behave like a kitten.

Dean was just a quivering mass, surrender was an easy thing if Roman was your lover. The gorgeous samoan spread soft tiny kisses in Dean's inner thighs. He sucked his fingers and made his way inside of his boyfriend. Dean moaned softly as closed his eyes, he bit his lower lip. Roman was amazed, Dean's face showed such pleasure. He wanted to come just to see him.

Dean was so eager, he was pushing himself against the thick fingers. Roman found the right spot and hit it again and again making Dean moan even louder. This was so hot, to know this wild kid was surrendered for his touch, the things that him, only him was allowed to do with Dean. To know he was the only one that made him feel this way.

"Ro, I love you. I fucking need you."

Roman smirked. He smeared some aromatic oil on his cock. Then he smeared some more on his hand and pleasured Dean's cock.

"Fuck, it feels so fucking good," Dean said in a soft breath, "Fuck Roman, I'm so ready, just do it. I wanna."

"That's what I needed to know." Roman smirked.

Roman was extra careful with Dean, slowly entering into his boyfriend. The samoan always was tender, caressing his thighs with one hand while jerked off his cock with the other. When finally had the entire length inside the auburn beauty he started to move.

"Oh fuck! Roman that feels so good. Faster, deeper."

And Dean was needy.

"I love you Dean. We will be together forever, no matter how difficult it can be. No matter if the whole world is against us. We'll fight and we'll win. "

"Oh yes baby. Forever. You and me." Dean groaned.

Roman was fucking Dean just the way the younger man liked. The pace increased while both guys were moaning louder. So much pleasure, and so much feelings. No more thinking.

"Harder baby. It feels so good." Dean said between moans.

"I love you Dean." Roman could barely talk.

The bed creaked as they increased their thrusts. The moans coming out of their mouths were sinful.

"I'm gonna..." Roman said and felt the white cum warming his hand while Dean pronounced his name in the middle of the climax.

Almost immediately Roman came.

Both men stayed in bed smiling at each other. They were completely satisfied and fulfilled.

"It was amazing, Ro. Thanks." Dean said when he could speak.

"Thank you, Dean. I love you so much," Roman said breathing hard.

 **…**

"Jason!" Tamina was somewhat frightened, "There's a ghost near the abyss. Maybe it's Abigail!"

"I want to see that." Jason ran after Tamina.

Tamina pointed to something leaning against a tree at the edge of the abyss.

"Abigail was a cloak?" Jason stared at the phantom.

"Abigail was a shadow with feminine form. But perhaps she took another form." Tamina still remembered with chills as Abigail tried to take the soul of one of her cousins.

A black cloak swayed by the wind on the edge of the abyss. As he walked closer, Jason realized that the supposed ghost looked quite human, and that he was using the tree as a support, as if he were encouraging himself to jump into the abyss. The hood was moved by the wind revealing the face of the ghost.

"He's going to jump..." Jason ran in a hurry.

They were a couple of seconds only. If he delayed a little, he wouldn't have saved him. Jason threw himself on top of the suicidal boy, falling on top of him, preventing him from jumping into the abyss. It was Prince Seth.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Seth was thrashing under Jason, the boy was insanely scared," Don't touch me! Don't you put your dirty hands on me!"

"I'm saving you life, silly boy!" Jason held Seth's arms in self-defense as the boy was hitting him.

"Don't touch me!" And Seth hit him directly on the jaw, "Don't you ever touch me!"

Jason backed as he held his jaw. The warrior saw Seth shaking as if he were cleaning himself. Tamina approached the frightened boy, and at that moment she understood everything.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jason complained, "You're really crazy! I don't know what happens to you but you can't commit suicide..."

"And what do the two of you care! I heard Dean screaming for two days that you should have let me die in the castle next to my parents. I heard Roman..." and the boy's voice broke when he mentioned the former samoan prince, "Roman said that you only rescued me to secure the alliance with my uncle! What do you care if I throw myself into the abyss!"

Seth was crying. Tamina indicated Jason to stay where he was and she approached the boy. Slowly she knelt to stand beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what happened to you, kid." Tamina tried to reassure the boy, "This is not the solution. Although you now think it is, it really is not."

"You don't know anything!" Seth screamed and tried to break free, but Tamina held him tight.

"I've noticed since I saw you coming with Jason. But I didn't say anything."

"What's wrong?" Jason didn't understand.

Seth began to cry disconsolately. It was as if he had been suppressing crying for a long time. Tamina hugged the boy and looked at Jason muttering a word that made the warrior froze as he put his hand to his mouth. Boy this was horrible.

Seth was crying on the woman's shoulder, "You must hate me, I almost killed your cousin, my family enslaved your people. There's Hunter's blood running through my veins. Dean says I'm just like my father. Why don't you kill me?"

"No one is going to kill you. If any of us really thought that you should die we wouldn't have rescued you. Dean and Roman are right to be angry, anger makes people say hurtful things. You better than anyone know the stupidities one commits carried away by their feelings," Tamina admitted, "But if for some reason you're thinking that you deserve what happened to you, the answer is **no**. Regardless of the mistakes you made, no one deserves something like this."

"Tamina is right, kid." Jason tried to use another strategy, "Do you know who does deserve to die? Randy. We are going to end up with everyone in your father's kingdom. That includes Randy."

Seth cocked his head from Tamina's shoulder and looked at Jason, "He's a monster..."

The way Seth said it made Jason's blood run cold. It was obvious that Randy had done something really atrocious with Seth. That's why the boy wanted to die.

"You're right. Everyone who does something like this is a monster," Tamina said sadly.

"I know that slaves always go through these things," Seth now sounded like an innocent kid, not like the cocky prince who almost killed Roman. "You are strong, I am not..."

"You are, kid. You've survived all these years with those parents. And you haven't become them. You made a very serious mistake, but believe me, at some point in our life we all make a serious mistake that we must carry on our conscience. "Jason still felt guilty for abandoning his family, "The important thing is to do something to correct things."

"But don't you ever think you deserve this," Tamina repeated, "We'll take care of Randy. He will receive the punishment due. Now, you need to do something good with your life."

"Thank you," Seth looked at Tamina as if seeing a mother, "Please don't say any of this to anyone. Not even your family. It's very shameful."

"Never. I swear for the memory of my parents." Tamina raised her right hand. "Not even my family."

"On my honor, kid. I won't say anything." Jason did the same.

* * *

 _1\. Let me know what you think about this chapter, be nice._

 _2\. I need a name for Becky's brother._


	23. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing?

Dean was looking at a sword. That was a gift Shane had sent Roman. The auburn-haired man had been thinking of joining the resistance. He didn't have any training, but he had the desire and also a boyfriend who could train him.

"Dean, hurry up! We have to go to a meeting," Roman said cheerfully, "Shane is going to introduce us to the leaders of the alliance. I want you to wear your new clothes. Everyone should see how lucky I am to have you."

How could someone not to love this man? Since they had escaped from the castle, Roman had done nothing more than prove Dean how much he loved him and praised every little thing that his boyfriend did. It was like a fairy tale, Dean had found the charming prince, a very handsome charming prince and was all his.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Dean kissed his boyfriend.

"Always, but it doesn't bother me that you keep doing it." Roman kissed him back.

Roman took the time to appreciate his boyfriend. Dean had an enviable figure, a toned body, soft white skin, and the small waist he loved to hold with his hands when he made love to him. But most noticeable was his evolution at the attitudinal level. Dean was a free soul and now that he was literally free, he was unstoppable. He said what he thought without caring anything, he did what he wanted and that was something Roman adored, although sometimes it upset him.

Dean pushed Roman against the door of their room and began to kiss his chest, the warrior was shirtless.

"Fuck... if you keep doing that, I won't be able to attend the meeting." Roman said this but actually he didn't make the slightest attempt to stop Dean.

"It's your fault. You look so hot in those clothes. You actually look hotter without clothes." Dean said as he kissed his boyfriend's chest and stomach.

Shortly afterwards he was kneeling sucking Roman.

 **...**

On the balcony of the guest house where the Samoans were staying, were the twins, Naomi, Tamina and Jason. All of them were really changed. None of them looked like slaves anymore. The men were properly dressed for the occasion. Not that the clothes were something really important, but the change was notorious anyway.

"I thought you would never leave the room. You pick the best times to have sex," Jay joked.

"Nah! They have sex all the time." Jason was laughing.

"You all are jealous. You need to have some fun and then you'll notice less of what Roman and I do." Dean smirked.

"Speak for you," Jimmy added, "Naomi and I had a great time, all the time."

"Instead of looking at my sex life, you should stop walking around Becky and do something." Roman said to his cousin, Jay.

"And what do we do with Jason?" Jimmy was mocking. "Even Tamina has her husband on the island. We just need to set him free. But Jason... he's always alone."

"I'm a free soul." Jason complained, "Ugh, seeing those demonstrations of sweetness from all of you makes me nauseous. No thanks."

They arrived to some kind of training ground located in the vicinity of the castle. In the center was the arena and around there were stairs. Everyone sat on the steps while standing on the arena, were Shane and the two princes of Zandar. Unlike Hunter's family, they weren't covered in fancy clothes and jewelry. They looked pretty straightforward. Roman reminded his own family on the island, sadly he could never see such a scene again.

Everything seemed fine until Seth appeared. The boy had no choice but to be at that meeting with the Samoans. Dean couldn't help but look genuinely annoyed as he rolled his eyes. Roman avoided looking at Seth. The prince looked at them briefly, saddened to see how Roman acted as if he didn't even exist. Seth still loved Roman.

Like the others Seth had also changed. His clothes were simple and he didn't wear jewelry. The wounds and blows were no longer so noticeable, despite being only 18 years old, he was letting his beard and mustache grow. His hair was tied in the same way as Roman's, in a high manbun.

Tamina saw the boy and stepped aside making him sit in the middle of her and Jason. She smiled at him in greeting. Jason, for his part, nodded. Seth sat shyly in the middle of both. The gesture was so brief that it went unnoticed for everyone. Soon three men entered the room. One of them was General John Cena, whom they already knew.

"You already know John, the leader of Zandar's army. Next to him is his trustworthy man," Shane pointed to a smaller man with a large beard and mustache, "Daniel Bryan, both lead the army here in Zandar and also are brothers-in-law."

Finn spoke now, "I come from the kingdom of Parta and my father sent his best man plus a part of his army to help the kingdom of my husband." Finn pointed to a tall and handsome man of impeccable look, "He's Antonio Cesaro, and you can call him Tony."

It was time for Roman to do the same.

"My name is Roman, I was the prince of Samoa and this is my family: My boyfriend Dean, my cousins Jimmy and Jay." Roman was pointing to each of the people he was naming, "Jimmy's girlfriend: Naomi. My cousin Tamina," and at this point Roman didn't even look at Seth who was in the middle, he directly pointed at the last member of his family. "And that is my cousin, Jason."

"And you are?" Tony was intrigued by the one who had not been introduced.

"He's my nephew Seth," Shane answered.

Tony looked at Seth from head to toe, "Such a pleasure to meet you."

Jason looked at Tony in suspicion.

 **…**

They all discussed the distribution of troops and then everyone knew why Seth was there. He was the one who indicated to everyone how the castle was distributed. The location of all the access points, doors, etc. Soon after, they all split up while discussing strategies and the weapons they would use. They also walked around the training ground, recognizing the place. They were going to train there before going to war.

"I've been told a lot about you, Roman." Daniel said jovially, "You were kind of a legend. The island was considered a paradise for slaves. I'm so sorry you couldn't keep protecting your home"

"The important thing is to get it back," Roman assured everyone. "We must be careful about this. There's a lot at stake."

Daniel and John were talking to the twins and Naomi. Roman and Dean were watching the training area.

"I think you could train me, Ro." Dean said cheerfully.

"Of course. I want you to be able to defend yourself and attack if necessary. To be honest this war will be something new for me and I don't know if anything can go wrong. This is a war much bigger than the ones I was used to fighting. If things go wrong I want you to be able to kick some butts. It's not that you're not, but I want you to have some training."

"Don't say that, Ro. Everything will be fine. Besides, you talk like I'm not going to be there with you. That's why I want you to train me." Dean said confidently.

"Dean..." Roman looked at his boyfriend genuinely worried, "I know you're brave and very skillful, but I don't..."

"At last I have the opportunity to greet you correctly!" Cesaro said smiling, "The famous Roman, the warrior prince of Samoa. I agree with Daniel that I had been told a lot about you. Too bad what happened to the island. Luckily this war will help you get it back."

"That's the idea." Roman smiled, Tony seemed kind and well-intentioned. "My cousins and I are determined to do it."

"I'm going to help too." Dean said cheerfully.

"To be honest, Dean." Roman tried to be as careful as possible when he said this, "You're not going to go to war. I think it's best that you stay to protect Naomi, Tamina and Becky."

Dean looked at Roman as if the man was a complete stranger. Roman thought he was a burden.

"Protect Naomi, Tamina and Becky..." Dean shook his head, "Pure bullshit. They could go to that war if they wanted to. You just don't want to see me there because you think I'm going to be a burden. Roman, I've fought all my life. Hunter owes me a lot and I'm not going to stay here as your sweet girlfriend waiting for you. I'm going to go there and see Hunter's face."

Cesaro saw with interest the argument between the two boyfriends.

"Dean, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Roman tried to finish the argument. He didn't want to argue in front of a stranger.

"There's nothing to talk about," Dean was angry, "I want you to train me, but if you don't do it someone else will. You can't stop me."

Dean left and Roman was quite ashamed of what had happened. He apologized to Cesaro and went after his boyfriend. True, Roman loved the audacity of his boyfriend, but many times this made him mad.

Cesaro smirked watching the scene, "Very interesting."

 **...**

On the other hand, Tamina had sent Jason to take Seth to the castle.

"Roman hates me so much..." Seth said sadly.

"And you still love him?" Jason was curious.

"What I feel doesn't care anymore. Right now, there are things that hurt me more than losing my first love." Seth said thoughtfully.

Jason almost had a heart attack. If this boy referred to Roman as his first love and his cousin assured that he never had sex with the prince. Then Randy... ugh... that goddamn bastard! This kid had not even had experience.

"Why do you say it doesn't matter?"

"Randy ruined me inside and out. No one could ever love me, and to be honest I don't think I can love anyone. Not even Roman... he'll be fine with Dean."

"Jesus Christ, kid. You're only 18." Jason couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "You're an educated kid. You're part of the royal family and well... you're... very... handsome. You wouldn't stay alone even if you flee to the moon."

"Probably someone, like Randy, would want to get into the royal family using me as a resource." Seth said disinterestedly, "But when this person sees what Randy did to me, is going to be disgusted."

"What do you mean?" Jason stopped, staring at the kid seriously.

"He..." Seth looked at his hands and then looked at the horizon, did this several times and looked like he could run away, "He, besides forcing himself on me... he... cut me. He carved his name on my inner thigh. In addition there are burns on parts of my body, scars that won't disappear."

Jason thought he would throw up. Well, this kid had done stupid things. But as Tamina said, he didn't deserve to experience such horror. Jason couldn't say anything because someone else was approaching.

"I saw you from afar and had to greet you before you left," Tony added, "It's a real pleasure to meet you Prince Seth. Your uncle does nothing but speak wonders about you. And I must say that the description he gave doesn't do you justice. You're very beautiful."

Tony took Seth's hand and kissed it and the poor boy was terrified.

"My name is Jason!" Jason practically ran over Tony and this way drove him away from Seth, "Very glad to meet you."

Jason shook hands with Tony. The general realized that Seth almost hid behind the Samoan.

"Nice to meet you too," Tony smirked.

"Jason we have to go to... to..." It was obvious that Seth wanted to get away from there.

"Yeah, we have to go to that place, Seth." Jason took Seth's hand and they walked away from Cesaro, "Goodbye, Tony!" The warrior waved, "Nice to meet you!"

Cesaro watched them leave and it was obvious that Seth was hiding something. And he was going to find out what it was.

 **...**

Jason and Seth were into the grove near the guest house.

"I don't trust that guy. He's weird." Jason didn't like Tony at all.

Tamina arrived a few moments later. "I saw you running here and..."

Tamina saw that Jason still held Seth by the hand and it was obvious that Seth was too terrified because of Tony to notice anything. She looked at Jason in suspicion and the warrior gently released the boy's hand. Seth seemed oblivious to all this. Tamina couldn't ask her cousin any questions as they saw Dean running in a hurry and it was obvious that he was angry. Roman was behind him and he didn't look happy. Arriving at the house Dean got in and closed the door. Slamming the door directly into Roman's face, leaving him outside the house.

* * *

 _Okay, I will write two or three more chapters before the war. Then the war, obviously :p and the final chapter (probably in two parts idk). So this story is coming to an end._

 _Thanks for your support, I think Charles will be a good name for Becky's brother xD_

 _Let me know what you think about this chapter._


	24. Spider Web

"Didn't you listen when I told you this war is difficult even for me?" Roman was frustrated, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

In the morning everything was peace and love and now they were having a strong argument.

"Stubborn?" Dean let out a frustrated laugh, "A war against the person who destroyed my life for years is being arranged and my own boyfriend wants to push me aside!"

"I want to protect you!" Roman was raising his voice without realizing, "Even I know I can die in this war. I'm an experienced warrior and look how I failed to protect my own people. I won't be able to fight properly if I know you're in danger."

"I don't want you to protect me!" Dean walked in circles trying to explain himself without losing control, "I've been fighting all my damn life alone."

"But you have not fought a war and I don't try to discredit your personal battles but there is no point of comparison with a war. One where you see the people you love dying horribly next to you without you being able to do anything. One where you must kill to survive!"

"Well, you should give me more credit. I have seen people that I appreciated die without being able to do anything. Because they died of hunger, or some illness that no one attended. Because they were slaves and nobody cared. You have no fucking idea what I've been through. You know nothing! Besides, I'm not asking for your authorization. I'm going to go to that war, I'm a free man and the alliance is looking for people willing to go to war. And I'm gonna do it."

"Perfect... go!" Roman was very angry, "I did everything I could while I was locked in that castle so that you were free and had a happy life. So that you survive. Because I fell in love with you so stupidly and wanted to save you at all costs. And when you're finally free, you want to go to a fucking war where I'm sure I'm going to lose you! Thanks Dean."

"It's true that you did what you could to set me free," Dean clenched his fists tightly, "But let me remind you that it was not you who take me out of the castle. It was me who took you!"

Roman was in shock, "It was you who gave me the damn potion. You almost killed me, in the end it was Seth who decided to throw us both out of the castle."

"It's true, goddamn Seth got us both free. But it was me who carried your ass for miles and miles despite how tired I was. It was me who prevented a spirit from taking your soul!" Dean punched the wall, "But you're right, you have nothing to thank me for, Roman. You're the damn hero and I'm just a useless slave who warms your bed and waits for you to fuck me when you get back from the war... fuck you!"

"I've never demeaned what you've done!" Roman held Dean by the shoulders, "But I don't want to see you involved in a war for which neither am I prepared. And this is because I love you but it seems like you give a crap about it!"

Dean pushed Roman who fell to the ground, "Well, it seems that only you have made sacrifices for this love. I did nothing. You know what? Fuck you Roman Reigns! Who doesn't give a shit about everything I've lived is you! I have spent all my time as a slave waiting for this moment. The moment I would do something to take revenge on Hunter. The moment that I, Roman, I would do something for myself. And you want to reduce that to stay here waiting for you to be my hero. Fuck you, I'm going to war!"

"Perfect!" Roman stood up, "But I won't be the one to train you. No one in my family will. You are committing suicide and if you don't care what I feel about it. Perfect then, do what you want!"

Dean couldn't be near Roman. He felt as if he was being suffocated. He opened the door frustrated and there were Jimmy, Jay, Naomi and Tamina.

"Since everyone was listening behind the door, I hope you follow my directions and don't help Dean commit suicide!" Roman shouted at his cousins.

"Fuck you all!" Dean pushed them all and walked aimlessly.

 **…**

Dean was in the training ground. Cesaro was talking to one of his trusted men, a man named Tyson. The general looked at Dean curiously and approached him.

"You're finally going to join the alliance... or your boyfriend didn't give you the authorization." Cesaro murmured in a slightly mocking tone, "Roman seems to be a little controlling."

Dean was angry and Cesaro's words made matters worse. In the midst of his anger, everything the general said seemed to make a lot of sense.

"I'm going to join the army. But I need to know if you're training people," Dean said trying not to look as angry as he really was.

Cesaro smirked, "Of course. And you're in luck because I can train you myself but... I don't want to have problems with your boyfriend."

"You won't have any problem." Dean said firmly, "Tell me when I can start."

"Right now, if you like." Cesaro took him by the arm and led him into the training camp.

Cesaro gave basic instructions about hand-to-hand combat. Tyson would be Dean's rival. After several attempts, Dean was dominating the movements.

"Waoo!" Cesaro sounded exaggeratedly impressed, "You're a natural. Look at you and to think Roman wouldn't let you bloom. I don't wanna sound insidious but it's a shame that someone stops you like that."

Dean had quickly learned a little of wrestling. Tyson was on the floor, had been defeated by the auburn-haired man. Dean had let out all his anger in a combat and had discovered how much he liked.

"So I'm in?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Totally," Cesaro smirked, "You are incredible and you will be of great help to this cause. I hope nothing changes your mind. It will be an honor to have a student as talented as you."

"Perfect then," Dean smiled.

Tyson brought water to both men.

"Are you going to tell Roman that you're training for the war?" Cesaro had a lot of charisma, even an embarrassing question like this didn't sound forced.

Dean had promised not to lie to Roman. Especially after the fiasco of the potion. But this was very delicate.

"You don't have to do it. At least not for now." Cesaro smiled jovially, "Neither Tyson nor I will say anything about it. When you're ready, we'll show Roman what you've accomplished and he'll surely change his mind."

 _I will not lie. I'm just going to tell him about this at the right time._

"You're right, when I'm ready I'll show him that he doesn't have to be afraid." Dean nodded.

Cesaro smiled, "I'm glad you're passionate about this. That will make you even more useful to our plans. "

"And what are those plans?" Dean asked curiously.

"Win the war. Defeat Hunter and his tyranny reign. Set a new regime that brings harmony and justice." Cesaro smiled at Dean.

"It's what I most want. Set free the slaves and that all of them have a decent life."

Cesaro smiled pleased.

 **…**

"I want to propose something to you..." Jason didn't know how to talk about this, "I want to train you. I mean, I think you should learn to fight."

Seth looked at him curiously. He was a little sad to remember that Roman had been training him. At least this time, someone wanted to do it by free will.

"It's too late now..." Seth sighed, "What good would it be for me to learn to fight Besides, I don't think I have any talent for these things."

"No, no, no," Jason didn't want to sound so eager but couldn't help it, however Seth didn't seem to notice it, "That night near the abyss. You punched me in the jaw. I tell you something, you have a powerful right. Look, I can recognize the talent and you have a lot, you just have to learn to use it."

"I don't like when people come near me. It may be useful. That way I can keep everyone away from me." Seth whispered.

Jason took Seth's both hands, emphasizing his words.

"It's not about that, I want you to be able to defend yourself. Even attack if necessary. If you had known these things before..." Jason didn't know what to say, it was a very delicate subject.

"Randy would have found a way to hurt me anyway." Seth said resignedly, "At least you don't want to bury a sword in my chest any more, as you swore you would do."

"I should never have said that." The Samoan was so regretful, "I'm so sorry, Seth."

"It's okay. I deserved it, maybe if you had done that... I would never went through what I went through."

Jason didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. And something told him better not to find out. But he couldn't help it. Since the fateful night he saved the life of this boy, he seemed to gravitate around him. Something very bad, taking into account that all his family didn't want him. That the boy was so hurt that he wasn't interested in letting anyone approach him. Seth barely acknowledged his existence.

 _That this boy was deeply in love with his cousin._

"You can't change the past. But the future may be different. Let's just forget this and concentrate on training you. I assure you it will make you regain your self-esteem. It's going to be good for you in so many ways."

But despite being aware of all these things. Here he was, practically begging for some attention from the young prince.

"Don't blame yourself if I'm a mediocre student." Seth was accepting.

Seth trusted him. It was a huge step considering the horror that this boy had lived. But it was just that, trust. The boy needed a friend. The last thing a guy who had suffered a trauma of this nature needed was...

 _But I just want to help him, that's all…_

"I would have to be a mediocre teacher and it will not be like that. I'm going to make you a skilled warrior." Jason smiled.

And for his joy and also for his misfortune Seth smiled as well. It wasn't a smile smile. It was something similar to one. A small curl of lips, a gesture that if he weren't so aware of every move of this boy, wouldn't even have noticed.

 _I'm fucked up…_

"Thank you. Now that I think about it. It's the first time I have friends," Seth admitted thoughtfully, "Tamina and you are just great to me. I hope don't ruin this."

 _I also hope I don't ruin this…_

"Impossible." Jason smiled.

 **…**

When night came Dean returned to the guest house. He still didn't want to see Roman, but where else would he go? Anyway the auburn-haired man was quieter. The training had drained a lot of his adrenaline, and in addition he had discovered that Cesaro was a friendly and charismatic guy. He liked him a lot, at least he had a friend who was not part of Roman's family circle.

Even in that Roman kept him under his control...

"Roman is in one of the regiments, training the troops assigned to him," Tamina said even though Dean hadn't asked anything.

Dean ignored the woman's comment and went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the door thinking what to do. He didn't want to lie to Roman.

 _It's not a lie... we still have to talk about it._

Dean was taking a bath. He saw how the door was being opened and Roman stayed in the door.

"Can we talk?" Roman looked so sad.

Dean was submerged in the hot water of the bath tub.

"Close the door and come here," Dean murmured.

Roman undressed and joined his boyfriend, "Dean, I'm so sorry. I know I behaved like an stupid this morning, but I need you to understand why I act like this."

Roman was kneeling in front of his boyfriend in the tub. The warm water helped to relax his aching muscles. He had not been training for so long.

"I lost the people I loved most in a war. My mother and sister jumped out of a tower and my father was horribly murdered." Roman looked at Dean, "After them you're the person I love the most. And I can't lose you. I know it's selfish, but... Dean, I want to keep you safe. Protect you. I don't want to play the hero, I don't want you to wait for me as if you couldn't do this. I know you can but... there is always a chance that something goes wrong."

Roman was so distressed that Dean could absorb his grief. It was a feeling so intense that it enveloped them. Both were face to face, breathing almost the same air.

"I don't want to talk about this Ro..." Dean said with his lips against his boyfriend's, "Let's just forget all this."

 _Tell him the truth..._

 _I'm not lying…_

They both kissed deeply. Dean said nothing. He would, when he could show Roman that his fears were exaggerated. Not now, for now he just wanted to be calm and enjoy this feeling so intense that he couldn't conceive of being away from Roman.

Lost in the tightness of his boyfriend. Roman decided to forget the argument and concentrate on loving this man and being ready for the imminent war that was coming.

* * *

 _Seems like Ambreigns faces a new enemy. Let's hope our babies are able to notice it._

 _As always, comments are truly appreciated._


	25. Sweet Poison

**3 days later**

Cesaro had commissioned Tyson to train Dean for that day. In the morning, everyone would be reunited in the headquarters exchanging information with the others involved in the war. In the afternoon Cesaro had to do something very important, he had no time to train Dean.

At the end of the meeting everyone was sharing something to eat.

"I've heard wonders from the troop you're training, Roman," Cesaro was smiling, "I think we'll have a good team for this battle."

"That's the idea. The surprise factor will be their weak point." Roman admitted.

Cesaro had to address this issue, to make sure that the first part of his plan was working fine.

"Are you finally training your boyfriend?" Cesaro asked as if nothing.

That was an embarrassing question, "Dean and I came to an agreement. He finally understood my point of view."

This was a lie. Dean and he had sweep the problem under the carpet. Nothing was fixed and Roman knew that Dean was far from understanding and much less accept his point of view. Cesaro knew it was a lie, but he let Roman think he believed his words.

"Excellent!" Cesaro smirked, "I understand your point of view. I understand the desire to protect those we love. I left my younger brother in Parta, at first it was difficult. He is somewhat independent and headstrong. God knows how hard it was to convince him. He's not a warrior besides being very young. When he knew the reasons behind this war, he immediately wanted to join the army. I don't doubt his good intentions, but with good intentions we won't win this war."

"That's right." Roman smiled forcefully, "The life of a warrior is something difficult."

"But we are trained men and sometimes training is not enough." Cesaro said thoughtfully, "Good to know that your boyfriend loves you enough to understand how tremendously selfish his point of view was. True love can leave these things aside and focus on the well-being of the other."

Roman was more and more uncomfortable with this situation. But it wasn't Cesaro's fault to touch this topic. He didn't know what was happening between him and Dean, that's why Cesaro assumed that Dean had put love above his desire for revenge or justice.

"Of course. That is what differentiates true love from an infatuation or a mere whim," Roman said this more to himself than to Cesaro.

"You are a lucky man to have a partner who understands that even if he wants to help, if he's not prepared, it would end up being a problem." Cesaro continued fueling the fire, "As warriors, we already have enough pressure to lead a troop and be responsible for the life of the people in our charge. Just imagine if we have to worry about the well-being of someone who shouldn't be there."

Cesaro was right and Roman felt that Dean was tremendously selfish for not seeing something that was so obvious. At least he could share opinions with others who were going through similar situations. Roman smiled at Cesaro, he definitely liked him. The man emanated charisma and maturity. Roman felt he could make a good friend here.

"Yes, it's a hard life and full of pressures. Many times misunderstood, but that is part of the training. You have to be strong in many more ways than the physical. I'm glad your brother understands you. It's good to feel that after so much sacrifice, the people you love are supporting you 100% instead of receiving reproaches."

"That's how love works. The important thing is to take care of your boyfriend. Even if he were persistent, your obligation is to keep him safe. Even from himself. You do the right thing by keeping him away from this war and you must insist on it. He doesn't seem to be a warrior. Take good care of him, you both seriously make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you man." Roman totally trusted Cesaro's good intentions, "If all this goes well, I'm going to invite you to the island. And I would love if you take your family."

"Everything's going to be all right, Roman. I will love knowing the island," Cesaro emphasized the latter, "To be the youngest of those who command the troops, you are very mature. If you need to share something, if you have any questions or need advice, I am at your disposal. I know it's hard to trust strangers, but in these difficult situations is when we find the best people."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your concern. I think we can build a strong friendship."

Shortly after, John, Daniel and several others of the commanders who were in charge of the training of the troops joined them. They were exchanging information when Shane, Sami, and Finn appeared. The king was satisfied with the results they were getting. If things went on like this, there was a good chance of finally ending the reign of his brother-in-law.

Everyone went for a walk around the stables. Near the grove Cesaro could see Seth, but as always, the prince was accompanied by Jason who seemed to have nothing better to do than to be the shadow of the prince. They were both looking toward a barn that was abandoned.

"It's your nephew, Prince Seth," Cesaro pointed to Seth in the distance, "We should greet."

"I'll go with the troops," Roman excused himself, as he always tried to be as far away from Seth as possible. "Tell Jason I want to talk to him as soon as possible."

Seth and Jason were talking unaware of the others.

"My uncle authorized me to use this barn. Here, I will teach kids to read and write. I have to clean this whole place and fix it. My uncle will give me chairs and tables and all the material I need. I hope the villagers want to educate their children."

Jason was smiling from ear to ear, "I'll go with you to talk to the villagers. Of course they will want to educate their children. Seth, this you are going to do is amazing!"

"It's thanks to you. You and Tamina told me to do something good with my life. Well, I've spent my life reading. If I can use any of that to help others it will be fine." Seth had a book in his hands and handed it to Jason, "Look at this book, I want you to..."

"We were walking and we saw you," Cesaro was smiling, "I'm glad to see you again, Seth. I really wanted to get close to you but you seem to be hiding."

Although it was obvious that Cesaro was flirting with Seth. His intentions seemed to be honest and there was nothing wrong with it. So Shane said nothing about it. Jason's dislike for Cesaro was so obvious. For some reason the warrior distrusted this man.

"Jason, you've got that book upside down." Cesaro innocently said, "Anyone would think you've never had a book in your hands."

This caught the warrior off guard. Everyone looked at him in surprise, and a few giggles were heard among the soldiers.

"Utopia," Shane glanced at the book, "It's one of my favorite books."

Cesaro had a natural charm that made everything that came out of his mouth seem innocent or funny, "The ideals of Sir Thomas Moore seem to move the kings of Parta and Zandar. Don't you think so, Jason?"

Jason didn't understand what Cesaro was talking about and the general was enjoying this. It was obvious that Jason wasn't an educated man like almost everyone here.

Sami smiled, "Not at all. There are many things that can't be taken literally. But it's a good piece of research."

"I see with joy that Jason and Seth are building a beautiful friendship," Cesaro continued to test Jason's patience, "I've heard that the prince is a very educated boy and Jason, being the cousin of another prince, sure should have many interesting topics of conversation."

That was a low blow. Jason was a warrior and mostly a bounty hunter. He had spent all his life fighting and training his cousins, all of them much younger than him. The problem was that English wasn't his native language, he could speak, but he couldn't really read or write it. He had no idea about literature, at least not in other language than his own.

Seth however, knew that Cesaro was being malicious, "Uncle Shane, Jason is going to help me with the project we were talking about. If you have time I would like to talk to you about this."

"Of course Seth. We can talk right now," Shane was happy to see how his nephew was, little by little, opening up with him, "Well guys we'll see you in three more days for the last details."

Everyone said goodbye. Seth continued to keep some distance from everyone. They all moved away except Cesaro who seemed to have more things to say to Jason.

"It's funny and sad at the same time," Cesaro looked at Jason almost pityingly, "It's so obvious that you're crazy about him. But what can both have in common? You have no education. That boy is so out of your league that he sees you… maybe as a bodyguard."

Jason let out a laugh that stunned the general.

"And this is the part where I cry realizing that your words are true and I move away from Seth? Fuck you! I don't trust you and he doesn't trust you either. I don't know what your plan is but I'll find out. You're so pathetically obvious," Jason imitated Cesaro's malicious voice, "Seth knows you're like a snake. If you try to do something to him, I'm going to bury my sword in your mouth and it's going to get out of your ass."

"Wow, to be part of a human group that two generations ago still used a bone in their nose, you think you're very clever," Cesaro smirked, "I don't have time to waste on you. By the way, Roman told me he wants to see you and it seems to be something urgent."

Cesaro didn't want to show his frustration, but he seriously wanted to punch Jason. Maybe it was due to the fact that Jason was older than all his cousins, he didn't seem to fall into his dirty tricks. Intimidating him wouldn't work and he needed to keep the warrior away, as long as he continued to watch Seth like a hawk, he could never approach the prince.

Jason walked away in search of his cousin and Cesaro approached to Sami and Finn who still prowled around.

"You like Seth a lot," Finn was smiling, Cesaro was the most skilled warrior and his father trusted him, "I like that, but Seth is so mistrustful. You must arm yourself with patience."

"Maybe it's because he's still married to Randy." Sami said thoughtfully, "Even though it was a forced marriage."

"After the war Seth will be free. Maybe then he will feel less apprehensive. What worries me is the friendship he is developing with that soldier, Jason," Cesaro looked genuinely worried, "Maybe it's just my thoughts, but I think he's cajoling him to worm his way inside the royal family. I know he's part of Roman's family, but Seth is an innocent kid. I would hate to see him fall into the clutches of an uneducated man who will treat him badly."

Finn and Sami looked at each other genuinely concerned.

"I'll talk to Shane about it." Sami nodded.

 **...**

By the end of the day Dean was exhausted. Cesaro and Tyson were cheering the young man's great progress. Dean had learned the basic movements with the sword and in fact his sword handling was quite decent.

"If all those who have joined the resistance, were at least half skilled than you are. Success would be assured." Cesaro seemed sincere, "You should continue training."

"Of course. I told you I'm totally in." Dean was stretching his muscles.

"I know this can bring complications. But in the end it will be worth it," Cesaro insisted, "Even if Roman is selfish and doesn't allow you to do this. You should continue training. I can't believe how selfish could be a person stopping someone he says he loves to do what his heart wants to do."

"Yeah," Dean's gaze reflected sadness, "Sometimes it's difficult to understand. Thank you man, you've been a great friend."

"You can be a great friend too. I don't want problems with Roman so you need to keep your training as a secret."

"I promise."

"Great. Tomorrow we will do a different training. It won't be here. We're going to the forest. I need you to get acquainted with nature. The war won't take place in a training camp."

Dean fist pumped, "It was what I was hoping for!"

"Then tomorrow we will start with your training in the field."

Dean was very happy. He left the place so excited. When the former slave went far enough, Cesaro and Tyson were free to speak.

"Tomorrow?" Tyson was somewhat surprised, "Well, this slave is totally convinced of his supposed training."

"Roman also trusts me." Cesaro added.

"But in your own words you said you couldn't get close to Seth." Tyson chuckled, "Seems like not everyone fall for your charms. I think you should have used a different tactic with Seth."

"You're wrong." Cesaro was very sure of himself, "Now everyone knows that illiterate soldier is behind Seth. And since I need to stay as part of the alliance. Let's use Jason as a scapegoat. He will be the one to blame for everything that is going to happen tomorrow."

"And how are you going to make him look guilty?" Tyson was curious.

"Jason is totally crazy about Seth, that will be his doom," Cesaro smiled, "Dean is just collateral damage. We destroy Dean, we destroy Roman without even touch him."

"You are going to destroy the alliance from its roots. They won't even be able to attack." Tyson smiled.

"I will destroy them from within." Cesaro smirked.

"They're gonna be pleased about this."

* * *

 _This chapter was mostly a filler. It was necessary to explain future events. The war is coming._

 _Let me know what you think._


	26. A Perfect Plan?

Seth was cleaning the tables while Jason swept the barn.

"I still feel like a jerk," Seth was embarrassed, "I gave you the book without knowing that you couldn't read in my language."

"Don't worry. What happens is that I used my time training all my cousins. When the trining of one of them ended, the other was old enough to be trained, and that's how the years passed by. When I trained the last of them I left the island."

This caught Seth's attention, "How old are you?"

Jason almost, almost blushed. "Thirty one years."

"Oh," Seth smiled, "I was going to say you're like an older brother. But I think you might as well be a father figure."

 _I can be your daddy..._

Jason was ashamed, lately he didn't have much self-control.

"You and Tamina are the only friends I've ever had. I would love to be able to do something for at least one of you." Seth was sincere in his statement. "I'd love to teach you how to read."

 _The only thing this kid needs from you is your friendship..._

The young prince was making great progress. The most important was his smile. Seth was smiling now and the most important thing was that he smiled just for Jason. Seth continued to be apprehensive to everyone else.

 _Your smile will be the death of me..._

Almost instantly, Roman entered into the barn. This was something very unexpected.

"I haven't seen you for days, Jason!" Roman was very angry, "You are the most experienced of us and you haven't helped us with training. I had to ask everyone where you could be so I could find you."

Seth looked at Roman with longing. Roman as always ignored him, as if he wasn't even there. In that moment, Jason knew that Seth still loved Roman.

"Everything I know, I've taught you and the twins," Jason rolled his eyes. "With so many generals in charge, I didn't think you would need me."

And to Jason's dismay, Cesaro also entered into the barn. The warrior threw the broom to the ground in frustration. This guy appeared everywhere.

"You see Roman, I was right. Jason sure was here with Seth," Cesaro said innocently, "Jason and Seth are inseparable."

"And how does that affect you?" Jason didn't even try to hide his contempt for the general.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Roman yelled at his cousin, "You know perfectly well the kind of person Seth is!"

Seth looked at Roman with wide eyes. As much as he wanted, he couldn't hide the pain caused by the words of the Samoan prince. Jason was angry, it hurt to see that people continued to punish Seth.

"You're right about that. I know very well the kind of person that Seth is. Instead you, you have no idea what kind of person this guy is,!" Jason pointed to Cesaro.

"Jason, you should go with your cousin. Don't get in trouble for me." Seth was so sad and frustrated that he couldn't share the same space as Roman and he left the barn.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Jason pushed Cesaro, "I'm sick of you. You're manipulating everyone around."

"What the hell are you doing?" Roman held his cousin, "The only one being manipulated here is you."

"Poor Jason, you're so in love with Seth that you could end doing something really stupid." Cesaro smirked.

Almost immediately Cesaro left the barn as well. Jason panicked, this asshole was going to follow Seth. The warrior had to prevent Cesaro from getting his way with the young prince. However he didn't walk more than two steps as Roman stopped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roman was shouting, "All this time you've been letting yourself be manipulated by Seth. I can't believe it... You're crazy!"

"I didn't let anyone manipulate me!" Jason was as mad as a hornet so he pushed his cousin against the wall, "You talk about manipulations, Roman? You're the only one being manipulated here! This time they didn't even have to use a potion," Jason pointed his cousin's temple, "This time is just you being a jerk!"

"What Cesaro said is true," Roman was scared now. "You would do anything for Seth."

"That's right. I would do anything for him. So fuck you and think whatever you want!"

Jason violently pushed Roman out of his way, leaving his cousin open-mouthed. The warrior ran as fast as he could, needing to find Seth.

 **...**

Seth was so angry, so frustrated. He was never going to finish expiating his sins. But of course, when the punishment came from Roman it hurt much more. He walked aimlessly until he realized he didn't know where he was.

"Roman hates you," Cesaro's voice made him nauseous.

"It's not your problem," Seth was too angry to put up with Cesaro.

"You must admit that after giving him a potion, keeping him as your slave and almost killing him," Cesaro approached Seth dangerously, "He has every right to hate you."

"How do you know that?" Seth couldn't believe this.

"Your husband told me." This man's smile was wicked.

"I knew it! I never trusted you!" Seth couldn't say anything more.

Cesaro lunged at him. Seth had been training with Jason and wasn't going to be overpowered like he was with Randy. To Cesaro's great surprise, Seth kicked his crotch and this made the general fall to the floor. When he fell Seth stomped him on the back of his head.

Cesaro writhed in pain on the floor and Seth began to kick his back. However the prince wasn't experienced and didn't realize that he was being surrounded by several soldiers that worked for Cesaro. Apparently, they had been following him. The soldiers held him by the arms and although Seth was able to hit several of them, he was outnumbered.

 **...**

"Tony will be here very soon. He had to solve a problem that has been a real headache," Tyson said as he led Dean through the woods.

They reached a road that ended in a cave. At that moment Dean felt it, there was something very bad here.

"We're too far from the castle," Dean stopped, looking around every corner.

Tyson smiled walking toward the cave as if he had not heard Dean.

"You know... I'm going back to the camp."

Dean tried to back away and it was then that Tyson drew his sword.

"If you move, you will die."

Dean closed his eyes thinking how foolish he had been. It was all a trap. And the worst thing is that Roman had no idea, in fact no one knew. No one could help him. Anyways this asshole was just _one_ asshole.

"You're being too optimistic," Dean smirked.

The former slave ran as fast and as far as he could. Dean was agile and something neither Cesaro nor Tyson knew was that Dean was very good at open field. He had run from the castle to the hiding for a long time without being discovered. But he was unarmed.

Dean grabbed some rocks and threw them at the soldier. Tyson dodged some but Dean was too fast and apparently he wasn't afraid. Tyson didn't even notice when the young man was behind him and garbbed him from the back. Tyson tried to get rid of him in vain and in the struggle he had to let go of his sword. Now they were one by one.

Dean smiled lunatically, "This is what I call a real training."

Dean threw himself on Tyson and it was a carnage. The soldier was a hand-to-hand expert but Dean didn't seem to feel pain and that was an advantage. Both were beaten but it was obvious that Tyson was being defeated. Dean was punching Tyson non-stop.

Dean grabbed the sword and the beaten soldier didn't know what to do. The slave pointed directly at the soldier's chest.

"Now you're going to tell me everything." Dean smiled with pleasure, "If you try to lie I'll cut your balls and make you swallow them."

"I don't think so." Cesaro's voice interrupted him.

Dean looked around and there were 10 soldiers, all of them aiming arrows at him. There was no way out of this situation. He also noticed that Cesaro was bleeding. The biggest surprise was to recognize Seth who was tied up as if he were a prisoner.

Tyson stood up and ran to his allies. Dean was being tied up, when more soldiers appeared, they carried Jason who was also tied and gagged.

"He was prowling through the forest," one of the soldiers informed Cesaro, "It was very difficult to capture him and he hurt four of our men and killed other three."

"Was he alone?" Tyson spat blood as he asked this.

The soldiers were silent.

"He wasn't alone!" Cesaro shouted angrily, "Who was with him?"

"A boy about fourteen years old." A soldier said fearfully, "The boy threw himself on the cliff. There is no way to survive, the river flow very fast."

"You are useless!" Cesaro buried his sword in the soldier's chest, "These slaves are like roaches. No matter how difficult the environment around them is, they manage to survive. I want all of you, ALL OF YOU! to go in search of that boy and don't return until you find him. I want to see his body lifeless today!"

"Kill the wounded soldiers," Tyson ordered the rest of his troop, "Throw them on the cliff. We don't want any more delays."

The soldiers entered the prisoners into the cave. It was midday and natural light entered through a crack in the roof of it. Cesaro and Tyson stayed in the cave while all the soldiers were combing the area. They needed to find the missing child.

Cesaro removed the gag from Seth's mouth. Tyson did the same with Jason.

"Look at you," Cesaro stroked Seth's face, "Randy described you as a mommy's little brat who cried like a bitch every time he took your body."

Dean was surprised. Now he understood why Seth acted like this.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Jason was thrashing on the floor. Trying in vain to crawl toward Seth.

"The knight in shining armor. If you weren't very useful to my plans, you would already be dead." Cesaro told Jason.

"And what are your plans?" Dean said angrily, "Sure is pure bullshit. What profit can you get with this kidnapping?"

"You're nothing but a useless slave!" Tyson kicked Dean's stomach.

"This is very simple." Cesaro looked at Dean with disdain, "When the soldiers bring the dead body of the boy who was with Jason. You will die, Dean Ambrose. We'll blame the idiot soldier for your death. We will say that Seth manipulated him to get rid of his greatest enemy: the slave who stole the love of his beloved Roman."

"No one's going to believe that." Jason spat angrily.

"You're wrong." Cesaro smirked, "You heard Roman say that Seth was manipulating you and he firmly believes Seth is a bad person. The little prince has a terrible reputation. And everyone knows that you do whatever he tells you to do. Everyone will believe you killed Dean to please Seth. After that the little brat will realize he doesn't need you anymore so he runs away, leaving you mortally wounded. With Dean dead, Roman is going to be a mess."

"What are you going to do with Seth?" Jason was worried.

"Randy is obsessed with him. He didn't even care about this war. Randy only wants Seth back." Cesaro aimed his sword at Seth and made several cuts to the top of his clothes, leaving the kid half naked, "Ugh... it's disgusting. So the rumors that Randy was torturing you for two days in a tower were true."

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Seth's chest and back were full of whiplash marks, cuts, and even burns with hot iron. Jason died a little watching the horrible punishment Seth had to face.

"Being his personal whore and those scars were the punishment Randy imposed on you for releasing your beloved Roman." Cesaro smiled, "Everything was in vain. Nobody cares about your sacrifice, Roman still hates you. You're beautiful, but certainly those scars couldn't ignite anyone's passion, at least not anyone in their right mind. Randy on the other hand is a psycho. The punishment that you will receive for your little run away is going to be horrific."

"Roman is going to kill you and Randy. He'll destroy Talsis even if I die!" Dean shouted at Cesaro.

"I don't think so. In Talsis everyone knows about your little rebellion. We sold you," Tyson smiled, "The only thing that has kept them from attacking is Seth. As Tony said, Randy is obsessed with him and while he's here he won't attack. When we take him back to Talsis, Hunter's army will pulverize you all. And Roman will still be so hurt by your death that he will be useless."

"Besides, they'll still believe we're on their side." Cesaro smiled pleased. "There is no way they can win this war. I can't believe how easy was to manipulate you all."

"Let's not waste any more time. I'm going to kill this useless slave." Tyson wanted revenge for the beating.

Cesaro held Dean by the throat, inspecting every part of the slave's body.

"To be a slave you are certainly very attractive. Now I understand why Hunter and Roman went crazy for you. Three years as Hunter's personal whore, you must have a lot of experience. I want to try some of that." Cesaro was touching the slave's buttocks and a sick groan escaped his lips.

Seth looked at Dean wide-eyed, Dean stared back at him. Then Dean began to rub his body against Cesaro's.

"Look at him. A needy whore." Tyson was smiling, "Maybe I want some of his body too."

Cesaro stroked Dean's face and Dean began to lick one of his fingers. The general thrust his finger into the eager mouth of the handsome slave. Dean was sucking the finger and Cesaro was so heated by this. Then there was a heartbreaking cry.

"Goddamn slave!"

Dean had bitten one of the General's fingers until he almost pulled it out. Cesaro would definitely lose that finger. Dean's mouth was full of blood yet his smile was lunatic.

"If you get your cock anywhere near me I'll rip it off!" Dean shouted.

Cesaro writhed in pain and Tyson tried to help him.

"You know what? We won't waste any more time. Let's kill this slave. Then we will help the soldiers to look for that kid." Cesaro screamed as Tyson tried to stop the bleeding.

* * *

 _Cesaro and Tyson were so sure about their victory that revealed their plan._

 _Will Becky's brother be alive?_

 _What will happen with Dean, Seth and Jason?_

 _Let me know what you think._


	27. A Lesson In Violence

Cesaro and Tyson were distracted trying to stop the bleeding that they didn't realize anything. Everything happened so quickly. Seth lunged at Cesaro, gripping his back. They had no idea how the kid untied himself. Dean ran to the same spot where Seth was.

Jason looked at them without understanding anything. Then he saw Dean cutting the rope against a very sharp rock. These guys were geniuses. Tyson noticed what Dean was doing and in trying to catch him, Jason stopped him by pushing him against one of the walls of the cave and causing the soldier to lose his sword. However Jason was still tied, so Tyson pushed him and Jason hit his head against a rock, he was bleeding. This gave Dean enough time and the slave untie himself.

Now there were two against two. Dean threw himself on Tyson while Seth was fighting Cesaro. When Dean was angry, he got totally insane. Tyson tried to hold him by his arms and Dean kicked him in the calves. Tyson yelled in pain and Dean moved toward him. There were no soldiers who could help Cesaro and Tyson as they were looking for Becky's brother.

Tyson tried to reach the entrance to the cave but Dean was faster. He lunged at him and they both rolled down the hard ground. Both sharing punches equally. Soon the slave was beating Tyson. Tyson threw punches but Dean seemed possessed and didn't stop, it was like he couldn't feel pain. Tyson lay unconscious in a pool of blood. Seth fell close to them and that's when Dean left his victim. His anger was such that he hadn't noticed that Tyson was ko'd.

Cesaro however was another business. Seth had managed to keep him away from Dean, and even beat him. But the general was strong and he was able to get rid of Seth. Cesaro managed to grab the sword. Dean looked at Seth and they both nodded. Now the most important thing was to defeat the enemy and escape. They had to warn the others about the plans of these traitors.

Jason was trying to get to the rock, but the bleeding in his head made him dizzy. These boys would have to free themselves, there was no way he could help them. However, they didn't seem to need much help. Seth was using all the strategies he had taught him. Jason saw with satisfaction, that the boy wasn't even the shadow of what Randy tried to turn him into.

However, Cesaro hit him hard in the stomach and the prince rolled on the ground. Seth was hurt and couldn't stand up. Cesaro had his guard up. As much as these guys had gotten some training. He was an expert soldier, these kids posed no threat. However, Tyson was a skilled soldier and was fainting on the floor in a pool of blood.

With Seth hurt, Cesaro went for the most dangerous target that happened to be Dean. Cesaro tried to stab him with the sword however the boy was agile. The flattery that Cesaro told Dean every day was true. Dean had become a very agile warrior with just few days of training. However he couldn't defeat an armed man.

Cesaro was able to make several cuts on Dean's body, some of them were bleeding. He managed to corner him inside the cave. Dean smiled sickly.

"I heard about your fame as a lunatic, but this is exaggerated. Are you going to die with a smile?" Cesaro was going to stab Dean but he was hit in the back.

"I don't think so," Seth's voice behind Cesaro distracted him.

In that small carelessness Dean managed to kick Cesaro's hand causing the sword to fly through the air. Cesare stepped back as he turned around and Seth received him with a punch in the face, followed by a kick. Seth was unloading all the rage and impotence he felt for everything that had happened to him and was working. Cesaro returned several punches and managed to throw the boy with his back to the ground.

Turning, he found Dean and his sick smile. The slave kicked him in the stomach, which caused Cesaro to bow, then flung his arms under the general's arms, throwing himself flat on his back. The impact left Cesaro writhing in pain on the floor. He tried to stand up and couldn't because Seth stomped on the back of his head and left him bloody on the floor.

Finally Dean lifted the general and with Seth's help he charged him advancing several yards and throwing him against one of the walls of the cave. Cesaro was ko'd.

Both boys fell on the floor, exhausted. Both, with no experience in battle, had defeated the two military leaders of one of the most powerful kingdoms in that part of the continent.

Jason had managed to untie himself and despite the dizziness and the loss of blood could approach Seth and Dean.

"Jason, how are you feeling?" Seth asked, trying to control his breathing.

"I feel so fucking proud of you!" Jason smiled, then looked at Dean, "Roman will be proud of you, boy. You are amazing."

Jason took off the top of his suit and covered Seth's body. Seeing the interaction of both Dean realized everything that was happening. The attention of all of them was diverted outside the cave. They hear sounds of voices and horses neighing. The three boys grouped together hoping for the worst. Surely Cesaro and Tyson's cronies had returned.

"Jason!" That was Roman's voice, "Where are you?"

The three of them left the cave. Seth was helping Jason walk, and Dean was hurrying for Roman.

"Roman!" Dean shouted.

"Dean?" Roman was surprised.

Roman came on horseback followed by a troop. Dean smiled happily to see his boyfriend. However, he knew he had an explanation to give.

 **...**

Back at the camp. Dean knew that Charles managed to escape swimming and warned Roman about Jason's kidnaping. They found the soldiers captured them and they confessed that they worked for Cesaro and Tyson. It was surprising to realize that they were traitors. Until then Roman didn't know that Seth and Dean had also been kidnapped.

Seth was healing Jason's wound. Dean walked over to them.

"Seth I..." Dean was nervous.

"If you don't say anything of what happened to me, we can forget all this." Seth didn't look at Dean.

"You hurt me a lot, Seth," Dean's voice no longer sounded full of rancor, "I begged you so many times to set Roman free, to stop doing what you did. You have no idea how horrible it was."

"I have it now," Seth looked Dean straight in the eye, "I realized the damage I did to you, when I myself had to suffer the consequences of my own actions. I could never apologize, but now I want to do it."

"You don't have to." Dean was calmer, "We've all done horrible things to hurt ourselves. I'm already tired of this silent war that you and I have. I don't think we can be friends but it's time to stop being enemies."

"I agree. However, I apologize for kept you apart from Roman for so long time," Seth gave a long resigned sigh, "Love is something you can't force. I myself was the victim of someone who wanted to force his supposed love on me. Let's just forget this and be civil about this."

They both shook hands. Dean walked away from Seth. The Samoan prince came from the interrogation and Dean went to meet him. Shane was with him, as were John, Daniel, and the two princes of the kingdom.

"Cesaro was always a trustworthy man of my father. I never thought he would betray us like that." Finn kept apologizing.

"Wars are like this," Roman explained, "In fact that's how the island was invaded. Several of our fellow citizens sold us."

"The real problem here is that Randy and Hunter know we're going to attack. They should be waiting to ambush us." Shane was obviously worried," There's no longer a surprise factor... I think we won't even be able to attack."

"I don't think so, we still have the surprise factor on our side." Roman said thoughtfully, "Cesaro said Randy and Hunter are waiting for Seth. They won't attack until Cesaro takes Seth back to Talsis. They don't know that we discover them. So let's continue with their plans."

Jason looked at his cousin, "You lost your mind. We're not going to take Seth back to Talsis."

"We don't have to do that, Jason," Roman explained, "We just have to make them believe that Cesaro succeeded. When they wait for Seth, we attack."

"It's so risky, but there seems to be no other way," Shane said, not very sure this would work.

"We have to plan how we're going to fool them," Daniel said thoughtfully.

"We'll get all that information out to that pair of traitors," John smiled, "Then we'll send someone from our army to seal the deal and the rest will flow by itself."

"I want to thank Dean and my nephew, Seth," Shane said calmer, "It was you both who succeeded in unmasking those traitors. In the very words of those bastards, you finished them."

Seth smiled slightly, "Jason helped us. Uncle, we need to heal his wounds."

"As you wish, Seth." Shane smiled at his nephew, "You're such a warrior, little one. I'm proud of you."

Seth walked following his uncle and Jason walked behind as he passed by his cousin and Dean, the warrior stopped.

"Hey Dean, you're badass," Jason pet the slave's unruly hair, "You literally saved my ass. You could defeat an army if you want." Then he looked at his cousin, "Train him and take him to war. We need this lunatic kid."

That said, Jason followed Seth who was waiting for him in the distance.

Roman took a long look at his boyfriend. Dean was beaten, tired but happy because he had won this little battle. Roman knew that feeling.

"This is the part where I accept the asshole I have been and I apologize with you, Dean," Roman admitted in embarrassment.

"I lied to you, Ro..." Dean was also embarrassed, "I lied to you for days and I let myself be manipulated by that jerk."

"We're going home, babe. We should talk about this and take a bath." Roman took Dean's hand and they went to the guest house.

 **...**

Roman was surprised to hear Dean's story. They were both lying in bed exhausted.

"I could have lost you today and not even in a war." Roman was so regretful, "I should have trained you when you asked for it."

"I shouldn't have lied to you." Dean was playing with a thread on Roman's shirt.

"You shouldn't have, Dean. Even if what you did was a product of my stubbornness. We should never hide anything." Roman needed to set this straight, "I want to be with you forever. But we will never have anything lasting if we lay it on lies."

"I also want to be with you forever. However, that will never be if you continue to stop me. I know why you did it and I understand your reasons. You did it for love, it's the way you love others. But I also need freedom. I was a slave for a long time and I need to stand on my own feet."

"You're right. Even if it's difficult for me, I will support you in this. But to be sure, this time I'll train you."

Dean smiled, his dimples finally appeared, "Thank you Roman. You don't know what this means to me."

"Now, I know." Roman sighed, "There's something else. I... I want to end this war we have against Seth, and before you say anything please let me explain."

Dean nodded.

"Jason seems to be madly in love with him. And in fact Jason wanted to warn me about Cesaro and blinded by my rancor against Seth I ignored him. I could have lost my cousin and you for my foolishness. Seth would have returned to Talsis. Everything because I was angry. I think that was enough."

"We actually made up," Dean smiled at the look of surprise on his boyfriend's face, "Randy raped him and tortured him horribly as punishment for letting us escape. I saw the marks on his body and they are horrible. I also noticed Jason's feelings, maybe Seth ended up being part of this family anyways. Jason trained Seth all this time, that's how we beat Cesaro and Tyson."

"If I had done the same, perhaps they wouldn't even have caught you." Roman was very regretful.

Dean shook his head, "We all fell into Cesaro's trap. Luckily the jerk was the one who trained me. He thought that I couldn't defend myself and was so fucking wrong."

Roman's face shifted from embarrassed to angry in seconds, "Are you glad he trained you?"

"You're jealous," Dean smirked.

"What kind of training did you do?" Roman couldn't hide his jealousy.

"You know the basics. Punches, sword techniques... wrestling," Dean looked at his boyfriend with lust.

Roman grabbed Dean's arms and pinned him against the bed, "Did he put his hands on your body?"

Dean rubbed his boner against Roman's, "Basically. You know how this is."

"It's not funny, you know you're mine," Roman was biting Dean's neck.

A sinful groan emanated from the slave, "If I get you to become this passionate, maybe I should get myself another trainer."

Roman looked at his boyfriend intensely, "Nobody, you heard me right, no one is going to lay their hands on you. I'm going to train you. We will have many lessons, in private."

"Wait, Don't you have a troop to train?" Dean took two of Roman's fingers to his mouth, "Or... we're going to do it in front of everyone. Not that it bothers me."

Roman was completely enticed watching Dean suck his fingers. With his free hand he ripped off his boyfriend's pants. He rubbed his wet fingers at his entrance, brushing, touching the tight hole.

"You know I'd love for everyone to know that you're mine," Roman groaned as he felt the tightness tighten his fingers, "But I'll send the troop to train with someone else. We have only two more days and I'm going to take good care of you in every way. "

Dean moaned shamelessly, pushing himself against the invading fingers, "Start from this moment, put that dick in me. Mark me, prove to the world that I am yours."

Roman didn't wait any longer. He was so painfully hard, he penetrated his boyfriend. Dean groaned, thrusting against the Samoan's cock as Roman marked him with hickeys and bites on his neck and shoulders. Roman was possessive when he was jealous. Dean loved that.

Soon the bed squeaked and they moaned with no shame.

"Everyone should be listening now," Dean said through groans.

"Didn't you want the world to know that you are mine? Let's start with them." Roman kissed his boyfriend deeply until they climaxed together.

* * *

 _This story is about to end. Let me know what you think._


	28. The Calm Before The Storm

Dean was practicing sword techniques. He and Roman used wooden swords for this practice. There was something mesmerizing about Dean. The way he moved, the gestures of his face as he struggled, the sweat running through his body. And his gaze. His blue eyes glittered with passion, Dean had been born for this. Roman had been a fool not to notice. Roman was having a hard time trying to concentrate. It was like a delusion.

Roman lost concentration for a brief moment and Dean make him fall to the ground. Shortly afterwards the former slave was upon him. The blue gaze had Roman completely hypnotized.

"I love this," Dean murmured, "The training. Fight, wrestle."

"I know. You're amazing, Dean," Roman was breathing heavily.

"But you know what I like even more?" Dean was rubbing his crotch against his boyfriend's, "All this adrenaline inside of me needs to be drained."

"Wasn't the training enough?" Roman smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing can satisfy me in the same way as making love with you." Dean was kissing Roman's neck.

"Yes... nothing is better than this."

Shortly after, Roman was sucking on his boyfriend's cock. The auburn-haired man was lost in an ecstasy of pure pleasure, massaging the samoan's scalp. Roman was enjoying the feel of those fingers in his hair and picked up the pace. Dean moaned and purred very loudly, he tensed his body. Roman knew every single thing about Dean's body. He knew he was climaxing. Dean came with a loud guttural moan. Roman swallowed every drop of cum that Dean spilled in his mouth.

"Dean, I need to fuck you, open those legs for me."

Dean laid on the floor in such a lascivious pose, his gaze was an invitation to fuck. He opened his legs revealing everything. Roman licked his lips. Dean was prepping himself, presenting that tight hole to the warrior. He was so fucking slutty.

"C'mon Ro, fuck me harder. Put inside of me that big cock of yours." Dean was moaning as he pleasured himself.

That was so fucking sexy.

Roman couldn't wait even if his life depended on it. He fucked his boyfriend the way the former slave asked for. He gripped Dean's hips leaving his fingers marked on the pale skin. The auburn-haired man moaned louder and louder. Roman was grateful they chose a barn located kinda far of the rest of the camp. When Dean surrendered himself he just lost all control and became quite noisy. Fortunately, no one could hear the screams and all the dirty words coming from those sexy lips that made Roman go crazy. Roman put his fingers into Dean's mouth and the former slave sucked them so eager. The samoan was now marking his boyfriend. Man, these days Dean was sporting all kind of sexual marks, as hickeys, bites, fingerprints.

Dean enjoyed when Roman lost all self-control. He was like a wild animal, so fucking sexy.

"Fuck… yes!" Roman climaxed. Repeating Dean's name again and again.

Dean and Roman were dressed, recovering from that big orgasm.

"I'm happy to see your progress as a warrior, Dean." Roman said taking his boyfriend's hand, "But I can't deny that I'm afraid. I need you to promise me that you will be very careful. Even if you must escape. I don't want you to think you're being a coward. I need you to save your life."

"If that means leaving you in the war and going away alone, the answer is no," Dean was firm in this, "And before you insist on me let me tell you something."

Roman was going to protest but just nodded.

"Now you remember everything that happened when you were under the effects of the potion. You remember the night of your execution." Dean sighed remembering all that, even now it hurt, "I shouldn't be there. Stephanie had forbidden me to be in the celebrations, however it didn't matter. I was with you, I was humiliated with you and I was punished with you. I stayed with you that night."

"Dean," Roman was overwhelmed by such a show of pure love from his boyfriend.

"Roman, if the potion hadn't worked. I would have let myself die next to you," This scared Roman, "I know I promised to go away but... I've never felt anything like this. Besides what the hell was I going to do without you?"

"Dean, what you say is beautiful but it's not right," Roman shook his head, "You must live for yourself, not for me."

"If things had been the other way. Would you have abandoned me to start a happy life?" Dean asked.

Roman looked at the ground, "Never... I love you and would fight to the end... next to you."

"Now do you understand?" Dean took both hands from his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Roman hugged Dean hard.

"If we do this we do it together," Dean continued, "If we live we do it together. If we fight we do it together. If we are humiliated, tortured, punished, we do it together. If we are happy, together, too. If death comes..."

Roman broke the embrace and put his index finger on his boyfriend's lips, "Shh, no. That's not going to happen. We will fight together and we will win together. Then we'll go to the island and rebuild it together."

Roman stood up so nervous. "We're going to the guest house. I need to do something urgent."

Dean laughed, "But... the training, it's still noon."

"Please ..." Roman was pouting.

Dean had not seen anything more adorable than his huge Samoan, pouting. How could he resist?

They both rushed to the house. At that hour it was empty. The guys were all in different jobs. Jason was in charge of Roman's troop as punishment for not helping him. The twins were in the same labors. Tamina was with Seth helping him with the school. Naomi, Becky and Charles were, well god knows?

Roman took his boyfriend's hand and sat him on the bed. The Samoan prince was looking for something in a little box he had among his things. Apparently he found it because he turned and looked at Dean intensely. The Samoan was standing in front of Dean. He was nervous.

"Dean, you have proved how much you love me, with so many incredible things that you have done for me and I want..."

Roman was smiling and trembling, it was strange. Dean thought he was sick.

"Ro... What's wrong with you?" Dean was very worried.

"When I was a prisoner in Hunter's Castle. Seth handed me back the rings that belonged to my mother and sister. He recovered them from the stolen treasures of my family's castle." Roman was very nervous even a little pale. "I kept them all this time. When we got here, after you saved my life. When you carry me for miles until you got to the hideout, and plus you defeated the curse imposed on me by the Wyatt family. I knew it. I knew I had to do this."

Dean didn't understand anything.

"I went with the village goldsmith and I hope that the size is correct. I... I... God... you're not going to want this." Roman was speechless.

"What are you talking about?" Dean was beginning to feel worried.

"I had prepared a speech but by God I don't remember anything now." Roman was walking in circles. Dean was nervous.

Roman knelt in front of his boyfriend and took his both hands. "I don't want you to feel compelled to say yes but ..." Roman pulled out a beautiful ring and placed it on one of Dean's fingers. Dean understood everything, thought he would faint.

"Dean, I want you to be my husband... I... God, I suck at these things." Roman was shaking.

"Oh my God!" Dean looked at the ring in his hand and several tears rolled down his cheeks, "Of course I want! Yes, I want!"

"Perfect!" Roman hugged Dean who was crying copiously now, Roman was crying too.

"We should be smiling, Ro." Dean said through tears.

"These are tears of happiness. I want us to get married tomorrow if it's possible." Roman said hugging his boyfriend, "I want to go to war with you as my husband."

Dean was breathing heavily, "I'd like that too, but I think it's better if we get married after the war."

Roman broke the embrace and stared at his boyfriend. Dean took the prince's face in his hands and smiled tenderly at him.

"Do you really want to marry me?" Dean asked looking Roman tenderly.

"You have no idea how much I want it." Roman was sincere in every word. Dean knew he was doing the right thing.

"Then wait until after the war. So, we both have a good reason to survive. Let's get married after defeating Hunter and Randy. I want to marry you without fear of losing you, without fear of anyone, without resentment in my heart. I want it to be perfect." Dean said with a wide smile, his dimples in full display. "And that will only be possible after the war."

"You're always right," Roman nodded. "Let's get the island back. Let's get married on the island and you're going to be the prince of my kingdom." Roman said firmly.

Dean couldn't believe it. Not much time ago, he was no more than a slave. One whom everyone called worthless. Now, if everything went well, he was going to become a prince. He was going to be the husband of a man who every day reminded him of how worthy he was. That he loved him unconditionally. All this was so unreal.

"I want another round, Ro," Dean laughed nervously, "I want my fiance to make love to me."

"Sure, sure," Roman smiled and carried Dean in his arms, "We're going to win that war and we're getting married!"

"We'll be together forever, Ro." Dean was so happy that he thought his heart would explode.

"Forever!" Roman kissed his boyfriend deeply.

 **...**

Jason had commissioned one of the most skilled warriors to train the troop. Now he was in the barn with Seth, finishing his lessons.

"You learned very fast. You can read simple words. It also helps that you can speak our language," Seth giggled, "I think I am a great teacher."

"You're perfect," Jason smiled. "i... I learned to write something. I hope I didn't do it wrong."

Seth was in the barn sitting on the floor, Jason was sitting in front of him. Seth was surprised by the intensity of the warrior's gaze. Seth smiled. Jason took this as a good sign. It was now or never, the day after tomorrow, they had to go to war.

Jason had a folded paper and took both hands of the young prince, in one of them put the paper and closed the fist of the younger boy. Then he stroked Seth's face gently and the prince laughed. Jason thought he was dreaming, Seth was so beautiful. It was too much, he could no longer continue to walking around this boy, he felt he was dying. So he braced himself, brought his face close to the surprised boy and kissed him.

They both closed their eyes and Jason thought he was flying. He had wanted this so much. Seth's lips were soft, the prince let himself be kissed. Jason deepened the kiss, his tongue invading the prince's wet mouth. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was a soft, tender kiss. The way he wanted to be with Seth.

Jason broke the kiss so he could breathe. Seth was red as a tomato and put his hands to his face. Jason was smiling, he was so happy. He had wanted this since the night that saved his life. Maybe from before...

The warrior needed another kiss. So he tilted his head to taste again those lips that drove him crazy. Seth, however, backed away somewhat frightened.

"I can't..." Seth was nervous, "I'm sorry... I... I can't... I..."

Jason realized the stupid of his act. Seth just wanted his friendship. In fact that's what this boy needed. After the trauma he suffered, the last thing he could want was someone kissing him. Jason felt like the scum of the world. And now perhaps he had even lost Seth as a friend.

"Forgive me, Seth... forgive me. I should never have." Jason was nervous.

Seth stood nervously, "I must go back to the castle."

Jason could hear his own heart breaking. Ugh, that's why he was always alone, these situations were horrible. He was hopelessly in love.

"I'll see you, tomorrow?" Jason asked hopeless of a positive response.

"I don't think so." Seth was so sad, "Forgive me I never thought you..."

"No!" Jason shook his head, "It's my fault, okay? You haven't done anything wrong. Just promise me you won't be alone. Finn and Sami want to be your friends and they look like good people. Let them get close to you. You must not be alone. You are a very good and intelligent boy. You have a noble soul, you can't be alone. You're going to make more friends, okay?"

Seth was crying, "Forgive me."

Seth ran away from there.

 **...**

At nightfall Jason was sitting on the balcony. Tamina went in search of her cousin.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Nothing... I kissed Seth, he kissed me back. Then he realized it was a mistake, apologized and left. He told me that tomorrow we won't see each other." Jason looked like a kicked puppy, "You know, the usual. Me, ruining everything."

"His wounds still don't heal," She said thoughtfully, "You should have given more time."

"I already realized that. I was an asshole. I think I lost him even as a friend. "

"Do you love him?" Tamina studied her cousin.

Inside the house shouts of jubilation were heard. Jason entered the house without answering the question.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Becky was screaming.

Jason smiled, "'Who's getting married?"

"Deano and Roman!" Jay was doing a little dance, "After the war we'll have a new member of the royal family!"

"It's not the only good news here." Jimmy cleared his throat, "I know you might want to kill me but..."

"I'm pregnant!" Naomi happily shouted.

"She can't keep quiet," Tamina smiled.

"Then you're getting married too, aren't you?" Roman gave his cousin a murderous look.

"Of course Roman, don't look at me like that, cuz," Jimmy nodded, "We'll have a double wedding after the war."

"Don't worry, Naomi." Jason smiled even though he was not really happy, "This idiot will go to the altar, even if I have to tie him."

Everyone was happy. Even though they were about to go to war, the future looked promising. At least for most of them.

* * *

 _Thanks to the people that always take a moment to leave a review encouraging the writer. For you I write this chapter. I also thank all the people has been reading this fic til this chapter. I know it's difficult to read the stuffs I write, that's why I appreciate your effort. You are the best!_

 _Well, I like to write weird stories so I wrote a new fanfic that I posted last night. If you can, take a look at it. It's a weird idea and I'm not expecting a response as favorable as this one. But as I said with this story, if someone likes it I will update it._

 _Let me know what you think about this chapter._


	29. The End Is Near

Roman was so fucking horny. This was the first time he had seen Dean wearing warrior clothes and that had triggered his lust. He had Dean pinned against the wall of the bedroom they shared. He was fucking him almost desperately. Dean wasn't even trying to stop the loud moans. This was so fucking good. Roman hit his sweet spot again and again.

"If you fight as you fuck. This war is already won." Dean said between moans, "Just like that. You're fucking me so good."

The warrior prince thrusted even faster and deeper. It's your fault. You look so goddamn sexy in that clothes. I hadn't been able to go to that war if I didn't fuck you properly."

They kissed deeply. Something that really turned on Dean's passion was Roman's strength. The warrior just manhandled him as nothing. Dean was almost his height and Roman handled him so good. Man, Dean was about to explode. One of Roman's hands sneaked its way to Dean's throbbing cock.

"Oh yes fuck. I'm gonna…" Dean could barely speak.

Roman wrapped his hand around Dean's cock. The former slave began to rock his hips forward. He was so turned on because of Roman's big possessive hands. The way Roman touched him, the way he marked him. Roman was a calm and generally uncomplicated guy. But in bed it was another matter, he was possessive, dominant. Dean loved that change, things that only he knew. Only he knew this side of his boyfriend.

"Cum for me…" Roman's deep voice was making him weaker.

"Just for you…." Dean came.

Roman thrusted a few more moments and he filled his fiance with his warm seed.

"We just ruined my armor," Dean said watching the leather with cumstains.

They were sweating and tired but happy. "Yeah. I like it. Everyone will know you are mine. I don't want any of those fuckers to think they can steal my gorgeous warrior."

"You just ruined me for future lovers, Ro." Dean was trying to breathe properly, "There's nothing about to be worried."

Some knocks on the door, "Stop fucking and get out of that room. We have to go to a meeting and then to war." Jay yelled.

A few moments later, Dean and Roman left the room. Everyone blinked several times, this was amazing. Dean was wearing an armor quite similar to Roman's. They had all seen Dean dressed like a slave. Even now that he was free, he dressed like a villager. But Dean wearing an armor was something impressive. The armor made him look taller, stronger.

"So gorgeous, isn't he?" Roman was very proud to call Dean his.

"We're about to go to war and you're just thinking of taking that armor off Deano." Jay laughed.

"For the moans we heard recently and the stains on Deano's armor. I think Roman's thinking about letting Dean with that armor." Jimmy seconded his brother.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Roman murmured in his boyfriend's ear, "Maybe we still have time for another round with you wearing that armor."

Dean blushed and immediately everyone realized that whatever Roman whispered in his boyfriend's ear, it was something sexual.

"At least you guys are optimistic despite the war," Naomi said, leaning her head on Jimmy's shoulder.

"If you mean Jason, I already noticed." Jimmy said, "He was the one who insisted most on this war and now it looks like he's about to be beheaded."

"And where is he?" Jay asked.

 **...**

Jason was leaning against a tree on the edge of the abyss. The same place where he saved Seth's life.

"There is a beautiful view from here. I didn't have time to appreciate it that night." That was his voice...

"Seth!" Jason turned so quickly that he lost his balance.

The prince quickly held the warrior and prevented Jason from falling into the abyss.

"I've been about to die many times, but never in such a silly way." Jason admitted.

Then they both realized that they were hugging on the edge of the abyss. This time the prince wasn't trying to escape.

"For a brief moment I thought I was going to lose you." Seth put his head in the warrior's chest, "Your heart beats so fast."

"Your heart too. You thought I would fall into the abyss. That's why you were afraid, right?" Jason didn't want to harbor useless hopes.

The young prince was smiling as he broke the tight embrace. He had a folded paper on his hands. The paper was similar to the one Jason gave him the day he kissed him, but it wasn't the same.

"I must admit that your handwriting is horrible," Seth continued smiling, "But what you wrote was so beautiful."

"It was only three words," Jason murmured.

"It's the first time someone says these three words to me. I thank you for saving my life that night, Jason. But you didn't just do it that night, you've been doing it day after day, patiently. Sorry about me running away that day, I was confused and frightened," Seth looked at Jason intensely, "I was talking to Tamina last night and she taught me to write some things in your language."

Seth handed the paper over to Jason. The warrior read the paper several times because he didn't want misundertandings.

"Are you sure Tamina taught you well?" Jason asked.

"Totally," Seth looked happy, even healthy, "I was trapped in my anguish, the disgust I felt for all my bad deeds and for what Randy did to me. But you could see something good in me and with that you have saved me. There are things I'm not ready for yet. But if you have patience, I will strive to heal the wounds that are still open."

Jason was happy, "Say it and I'll believe it."

"I love you," Seth said timidly, "Now, we can try the kiss again."

Jason didn't answer. He just held Seth tightly and they both kissed passionately. Seth sat down on Jason's lap. The warrior could feel that Seth was still afraid, but this was a sign that he was willing to overcome the trauma. The warrior gently stroked the prince's back, making him feel safe.

"I'm going to have all the patience you need. I'll wait until you're ready. I love you little cocky prince." Jason smiled. They kissed again.

 **...**

"Prince Seth was looking for him too and I told him, Jason had taken this road." Charles told Roman, Dean and the twins who were looking for Jason to go to the meeting.

But they stopped to watch the scene. Seth and Jason kissing passionately on the edge of the abyss.

Jay started to laugh, "You know what this means, right?"

"That we're never going to get rid of Seth..." Dean said seeing the scene in front of his eyes.

"That too," Jay continued laughing, "But what I mean is, when we defeat Hunter's army, Seth he will become the king of Talsis, the most powerful empire in this part of the continent. Jason is going to be the King of Talsis too."

"Only you and I won't be ruling a kingdom," Jimmy said mockingly to his twin.

"If Naomi and Becky hear you... You two are going to suffer a lot," Roman told his cousins.

"And I'll tell them," Charles looked impassively at his brother-in-law.

"Hey, little brother-in-law, it was a joke." Jay was somewhat embarrassed.

...

"We're clear on the plan, aren't we?" Roman was instructing all the troops.

The soldiers showed their approval. All were organized and ready to go out into the battle. In the front were Roman, John, Jason and Shane.

"I never thought I could see Roman in warrior mode." Dean smiled, "I didn't think I could be one myself. This war has shown an unknown side of many of us."

"And when you're in the middle of the battle you'll see things you never imagined, cuz." Jimmy looked worried, "You must be prepared."

Dean nodded. This wasn't going to be a bed of roses. But he had to be part of this process or he could never live in peace. Hunter owed him three years of torture, he wasn't going to wait for Roman to do all the work.

They were all ready. Dean was one of the soldiers who were reinforcing in the last troop. Next to him was Jay. Dean knew that Roman had sent his cousin to take care of him. He would have protested, but he understood why his boyfriend did this. If this gave Roman peace of mind, he would be safeguarded by Jay without protest.

The first troop was led by John and were in charge of escorting the carriage that supposedly took Seth back to Talsis. Cesaro and Tyson had collaborated with the trap in exchange for their lives. They were mistreated and injured. Both would be escorted by soldiers loyal to the resistance, in addition to being watched closely by the troop led by John that would be hidden.

The second and third troop had to go together but in opposite directions. One of them led by Roman helped by Daniel and the other by Jason helped by Jimmy. The last troop was led for the same Shane, who all these years since his disappearance had been training for this day.

They were on the outskirts of the kingdom of Zandar. The carriage was ready. Shane was giving instructions on how to proceed in case Cesaro and Tyson attempted a dirty trick. The farewells were sad. Jimmy asked Becky to take care of Naomi. In addition to reassuring his concerned fiancee that he would return. Jay did the same to Becky.

"Dean, we are going in separate troops," Roman stroked his fiance's unruly hair, "I want you to be very careful. Try to stay close to Jay."

"I'm going to be very careful, Ro. But you must be it too. Remember that we are getting married, I need my future husband alive." Dean tried to joke but everything was really sad.

"So there's going to be a wedding." Shane smiled, "So I'm going to keep an eye on this boy. Don't worry Roman. Everything is going to be all right. We will win this war and they won't know what happened."

On the other hand Jason was talking to Tamina.

"I'm going to rip out Randy's throat. I will make him pay for every wound in Seth's body. For every time that bastard forced himself on him." Jason was angry.

"You must stay calm. If something happens to you because this is now a personal vendetta, Seth is going to be devastated. That boy has already suffered many traumas. Now that he's seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, you can't ruin it." Tamina tried to reassure her cousin.

"Don't worry. After ripping out Randy's throat and torturing him. I will be so relaxed that this war will be a piece of cake."

Jason then was looking for Seth to say goodbye leaving his cousin very, very worried.

"You must be careful. Remember you must come back for me." Seth said to Jason, they were both hidden. Seth didn't want to attract any attention on him.

"I'll come back for you and take you to visit many places. You've been trapped inside a castle all your life, imagining what the world would look like through the pages of the books you love to read. Now it will be different, we will travel the continent. I'm going to give you back the life your parents stole from you."

Seth smiled excitedly, "I want that. That's why you should come back, okay?"

Jason nodded. They kissed again.

 **...**

The troops left on the way to Talsis. Two days took for them to arrive to the meeting place. On the seashore were several of Hunter and Randy's troops waiting for Cesaro and Tyson to escort the carriage. Inside was a soldier wearing the clothes Seth used on his wedding day, the hooded cloak that covered his face. The soldier pretended to be crying. As if Seth was suffering for his return to Talsis.

The troops were scattered between the cliff and the forest. The horses were even further away, ready to reinforce the troop that was standing next to the carriage. Batista and Ryback were waiting for Cesaro and Tyson to take Seth back to the castle and with that Randy would start the attack on Zandar.

"I see you brought back the runaway prince," Ryback laughed, seeing Cesaro, "Randy has been the mockery of the kingdom since Seth fled with the prisoner he himself let escape. They all talk about Roman stealing the prince on the wedding night."

Cesaro looked at Ryback intensely, "You too will be the mockery of the kingdom. This is a trap."

The soldiers around the carriage gave the alarm. Cesaro had betrayed them. However this was something they had assumed would happen, so almost immediately, the troop backed off and a shower of arrows fell from the cliff on the seashore. John's troops were mostly archers, experts in these matters. They were skilled and hit the most of their aims.

Cesaro, Tyson and Ryback were crossed by innumerable arrows. Batista, for his part, was able to step back and shield himself with the help of several soldiers. This is how the war began.

* * *

 _The next chapter will be all about the war. Idk if I will write one or two chapters about the war. And then, the final chapter. Thanks for your patience, support, reviews, favs and follows._

 _KyanaM, you review was so cute. Thank you so much!_


	30. This Day We Fight

The most of the troop that was there to take Seth back to Talsis was executed. However Batista was trying to escape with several of his soldiers. Roman and part of his troop were on the road linking the beach with the city. When Batista and his soldiers passed by, Roman came out to meet them. Randy, Batista and Ryback were the ones who invaded the castle and murdered Roman's family. Ryback died without Roman being able to take revenge. Batista would have to pay for him and his friend.

"I'm going to cut you down so slowly that you're going to beg me to kill you. You'll wish that we kill you the same way we kill Ryback." Roman said this as he kicked his opponent.

Batista tried to defend himself but it was useless. Roman was not only agile, he was angry and that made him a wild animal. Despite the cries of pain no one intervened. Roman beat Batista mercilessly and then buried his sword at several parts of his body. A slow and painful death.

"This is nothing compared to all the damage you have done. All the innocent people you tortured and murdered," Roman said as he buried the sword in one of the warrior's lungs.

"It was Randy, we just followed his commands. He and Hunter are the real culprits." Batista said spitting blood.

"You enjoyed much the power that both gave you. You're as guilty as they are!" Roman stabbed Batista one more time. The warrior was dying drowned in his own blood.

 **…**

The castle was a fortress, Roman knew. The resistance was hidden in the nearby forest. Seth had done a great job tracing a map of every spot in that castle. The soldiers commanded by Roman sneaked their way inside the palace by the catacombs that ended in a little chapel near the lake of one of the gardens.

Roman followed by Daniel some man of his troop toured the place to make sure there were no enemies surrounding the towers. One of the slaves, a young woman named Bayley recognized Roman.

"Prince Roman!" She was happy, "You're alive!"

Roman shushed the euphoric slave, "We came to set you all free... I need your help."

Roman and the troop were hidden in every available corner of the castle. There was a large part of Hunter's army outside. Bayley quickly organized the slaves she knew would help the resistance. The slaves were fed up with the abuse and beatings they were subjected by the soldiers.

They knew the location of everything inside the castle. So one by one the resistance and the slaves were taking out of their way the soldiers who guarded the towers. At noon the troop had controlled the towers and the slaves had closed the walls that surrounded the castle. Locking inside Queen Stephanie.

"I need to go outside. You can control everything inside this castle." Roman instructed some of his soldiers.

The troops outside started the attack supported by the troop inside the castle. The archers in the towers shoot fired flaming arrows. Inside the wall the soldiers and slaves used some catapults to throw burning rocks at the soldiers of Talsis. The army wasn't expecting this and a good amount of them were killed. Randy and Hunter were protected by their trusted man, since Batista and Ryback never returned from the meeting. The resistance began the attack.

"They fooled us!" Hunter spat in anger, "Now we have to sort this out."

Hunter and Randy were protected by their army. They first tried to go inside the castle and then noticed it was impossible. Now they needed to escape and leave the army to do their work: kill the intruders. To their surprise, they saw Roman in the middle of that battle.

 **…**

The fight was on equal terms right now and hours and hours went by in the middle of blood and dead people. The sun was about to set but yet its rays illuminated the place. Many soldiers of both sides had been killed and many others were wounded. Jimmy and Jay along with other soldiers began to take the wounded people outside the battleground.

Dean and Roman found each other in the middle of the battlefield.

"Roman, you're fine…"

"Yeah… I'm happy to know you are too." Roman softly ran his thumb over Dean's face.

"There's no time for a romantic reunion," Jason was on his horse, "Randy and Hunter are running away."

Roman climbed on his cousin's horse and both went as fast they could in search of their real target. Dean wasn't going to be left behind. He was looking for a horse and he would follow them.

 **…**

Jason and Roman followed by several of their comrades intercepted Randy and Hunter. They finally cornered them near the walls.

Randy smiled his sick smirk, "You took my husband from me. But I'm pretty sure you didn't fuck him since he's disgustingly damaged. You also took the cheapest whore of this kingdom. Well at least he should be better in bed than Seth."

"Yeah, my son was naïve. He can't please a man for shit." Hunter knew they were lost. He needed to use his last trick, mental games, "That's why Roman needs Dean. I know how slutty he is. I still remember him moaning in my bed every time I fucked him."

And their plan was succeeding since Roman was angry as fuck.

"Hunter, I took Seth because I wanted to save him from this psycho you forced him to marry. But in fact the one I love is Dean," Roman explained and then showed the ring in his finger, "After the war, we're getting married. You will be nothing more than rotting flesh in the middle of the battleground, and Dean will be the king of my island."

Hunter was stunned by this. Now more than ever he needed to kill Roman, even if the resistance win the war. He would never allow that whore to have a happy ending.

The soldiers attacked both warriors and Jason had to fight with them leaving Roman alone to face Randy. Hunter was fighting with soldiers too.

"Much better." Roman said. "A fight one on one."

The samoan faced Randy and both were in the middle of a ferocious swordfight. Randy was very skilled and dodged every attack of the former prince. Roman cut Randy's skin several times and Orton also made small cuts in Roman's body. However both were very skillful.

Randy was a treacherous warrior. He threw a small dagger and it buried in the samoan's shoulder and then Randy attacked with all his strength, almost piercing his body with a sword. Roman had to drop his sword to take off the dagger.

"You think you are good. You think you are the hero?" Randy smirked, "You are useless. You have failed every person that has loved you. Your sister and your mother threw themselves from a tower, because the prince couldn't save them. Your father died coughing blood in his own castle, because his pride and joy was being defeated by my army."

Randy cut Roman's left arm and he was bleeding. "And Sethie, he was the icing on the cake. The poor kid sacrifice himself for that stupid love he feel for you and again you didn't do anything. He begged for help and I just had a lot of fun raping him, burning and cutting his skin and you gave a shit about him. You're not the hero, you are just a failure!"

"Maybe I failed," Roman said angrily, "But I will redeem myself spilling your blood in this battleground."

Despite being unarmed and wounded, the samoan prince kicked Randy in the ankles and as fast as he could stood up. Roman speared the Randy in a swift move and Randy had to drop his sword. Hunter was about to help his son in law. The king attacked Roman. The samoan prince had to back off because he was unarmed. Randy took his sword back and went for Roman. They cornered the warrior prince. Randy was about to stab Roman. He held his sword with his right hand, but before he could make a move, another sword cut his hand.

Randy dropped the sword as his right hand was almost ripped off his arm. He was bleeding profusely.

"Now I'm gonna rip out your throat!" Jason said as Randy was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Who the fuck are you?" Randy knew he was lost.

"I'm the person who will worship Seth every night. You know who really failed?" Jason's eyes shone with the flames of hell, "You. You tried to destroy Seth, but you failed. I love him, I don't care about the scars. Your plan didn't work."

Jason stabbed Randy in the lung. The warrior was bleeding and writhing in agony."

"Then just kill me now!" Randy cried.

"Not yet. You need to suffer." Jason let him on the floor. Randy was unable to walk and the pain was unbearable.

Hunter and Roman were fighting. Roman had taken the sword Randy dropped and they were fighting one on one. Roman was hurt. It was a disadvantage but still managed to face this battle. Roman was fighting. Several soldiers approached the warrior prince and he was outnumbered. Jason was trying to help him. Anyways they were still outnumbered.

"No matter how hard you try Roman. You will lose this battle." Hunter smirked as he walked forward the prince.

"Impossible," Hunter stopped, that voice, "We're getting married so we need to win this war."

Dean attacked Hunter. Oh boy, this was the moment he was waiting for three years.

"You disgusting whore!" Hunter changed his target and now went for Dean.

Roman was fighting desperate against the soldiers of Talsis. He needed to help his fiancé. One of the soldiers was about to stab him but Jason was faster and he pushed Roman aside, but now he was the victim. Jason had a sword piercing his chest.

"Jason!" Roman saw his cousin coughing blood.

"I'm sorry. I failed." Jason could barely speak, "Please, forgive Seth. Just let him alone, no more punishment for him."

Shane watched everything in horror and helped Jason. Roman didn't know what to do… his cousin was deadly hurt and his fiancé was fighting against the king.

"Help Dean!" Shane commanded, "I'll take care of him."

Roman held a sword and helped his fiance. Now Hunter was outnumbered. Roman stabbed Hunter in the chest. Dean watched the entire scene in delight. Then the gates of the castle started to open. They were winning the war and the troop inside the castle got out to help them. Daniel had Stephanie tied.

"Take your revenge, Dean," Roman said to his fiance, "We need to end this war and get married."

Hunter watched how everything he did to Dean for years didn't work. He was about to have his happy ending. Anyways, there was no time to think about. Dean stabbed him several times, til his body stop writhing and he was obviously dead.

"You deserved a cruel torture," Dean murmured watching Hunter's dead body, "But I need this to end. This is my real revenge. Me, being happy with my prince, so fucking far away from this kingdom."

Dean left Hunter's body in the ground. They had won the battle. The rest of the soldiers were imprisoned. A caravan of horses approached the place. It was night. They had to enlighten the place with torches. In the caravan there were Seth, Sami and Finn with healers and medicines.

"Seth insisted in came here. We didn't even know if you were losing or winning," Sami explained as he tried to help the wounded soldiers.

Seth watched the dead body of his father. Then he saw Jason dying in the battlefield.

"No… no…" Seth knelt beside the warrior, "You can't leave me here!"

An evil laugh. Randy was about to die, but his last words were dedicated to his husband.

"You lost your last chance Sethie. Better if you kill yourself." The same sick smirk he sported everytime he hurt Seth.

Seth was crying. He stood up and took a sword that was in the ground, "You will never know if I save him or not."

Seth cut Randy's throat and he died almost in the moment. Then he returned with Jason.

"Queen Stephanie is alive." Daniel explained, "What should we do with her?"

Shane looked at Seth, "Whatever you want Seth."

"Seth, I'm your mother!" Stephanie pleaded, "You can't let me die!"

Seth held Jason's hand as the warrior was watching him, "I begged for help for two days. And you did nothing. Randy almost killed me and you didn't care!"

"I was angry at you. But I knew he would never kill you!"

"I don't care about you!" Seth focused on Jason and forgot about his mother.

"Well, since Seth here doesn't care about you…" Shane spoke, "I'm sorry sister but I can't forgive that you had let Randy to destroy my nephew."

"Seth!" Stephanie screamed, "No matter what you do… you have my blood. You have Hunter's blood running through your veins. Now you are doing the same we did. We let you suffer and you let us die. Sooner or later, you will become in someone like us. Dean and Roman know it. They know what you are able to do, how evil you can be. You will be the ruin of this stupid alliance! You always wanted a way out... but you know what, son? There's no way out for you. There's no way out for people like us..."

Stephanie couldn't keep talking. Her own brother pierced her chest with a sword. He can't let her brainwash Seth anymore. Roman and Dean stared at eachother then both stared at Seth. Seth just ignored his mother's words or at least he seemed to ignore them. He focused again in Jason.

"No matter what she said. No matter what the people you hurt thinks." Jason was trying to speak, "You're a good kid. You will go places and will help others. Don't let her win. I love you Sethie, I totally trust you."

"Yet, you're leaving me alone," Seth was crying, "Everything I love dies."

"I'm sorry." Jason closed his eyes.

* * *

 _What do you think? Will Dean and Roman have their happy ending? Is Stephanie right about her son? I_ _s Jason dead?_

 _Let me know what you think._

 _I want to say thanks to:_

 _-Ilzehs_

 _-Stingerette1975_

 _-KyanaM_

 _-June3law_

 _You reviewed almost all the chapters of this fic. Your reviews really encouraged me to keep going with this story._

 _And as always, thanks so much to all the people reading this fic. Thanks for the follows and favs._


	31. Coming Home

_Final chapter. I hope this chapter fulfill your expectations. Reviews are always welcomed. Notes at the end of the chapter._

* * *

 **A year and a half later**

"Everything other slaves said about this island was true. This place is like paradise. I'll never leave. Besides, my best friend will become the king this afternoon. I can't believe you're getting married." Becky was crying with happiness, "You delayed this wedding too much, I even thought that you would not marry."

Dean smiled, "Stop being dramatic. Besides, we couldn't get married that fast. First it was necessary to rebuild the island... it was a very arduous work and I needed the island to be rebuilt so that its inhabitants could feel in peace. So Roman and I wouldn't have a wedding in the midst of the pain of the islanders. Also Roman's entire family was affected by what happened to Jason."

Becky let out a sad sigh, "At least after all that, you finally made peace with Prince Seth. By the way, will he be at the wedding?"

"I don't think so. No one knows where he is since he fled the castle. It's not that I care either." Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean and Seth could never get along, even if they tried to be civil, they always ended up fighting for nonsense. Roman had a friendly relationship with King Shane who helped with resources to rebuild the island. Whether he wanted to or not, Seth would always be a part of their lives.

"I'll go and help with the decorations," Becky was smiling, "Wait here for your fiance to start the celebration."

Dean was elegantly dressed, something he never thought would be possible. His attire was mostly dark colors that contrasted with his white skin. Trousers that outlined his lithe body perfectly. The shirt fit his thin waist and the waistcoat made him look stunning. His hair had grown and was a bit messier. But all that had only added to his appeal.

The wedding would be on the beach, in the vicinity of the castle. At first, Dean had been concerned about the islanders' opinion since he was not of the same ethnicity. But after spending more than a year of his life working with them in the reconstruction of the island, its inhabitants had learned to love their future king.

It was incredible how his life had changed. Although he sometimes remembered his horrible past, the memories didn't hurt so much. Dean had made peace with himself. He had left everything behind and now enjoyed his happiness... and the icing on the cake would be this wedding.

Dean was a little nervous. He was in the main bedroom he now shared with Roman, watching his friends getting everything ready for the wedding. The view was beautiful. The guests looked happy. It was like a dream.

"I thought there was nothing that could surprise me and yet you've proven me wrong," Roman said in astonishment.

"I know I look great," Dean smiled, "But who's impressed is me."

Roman wore a black vest with red symbols. It was like the clothes of a warrior but much more elegant. His trousers, just like Dean's, outlined his muscular figure and Roman's black shinning hair had grown even more.

"You look like some kind of mythological deity." Dean said in amazement, "I can't believe you're mine."

"In fact I'll be more than yours." Roman smiled, "I've been thinking that on our wedding night I want us to do something different."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "It's difficult. We have done everything humanly possible with our bodies. We've done it in every corner of this castle including the roof." Dean laughed remembering one night they got drunk.

"But there's something I've never done and I know you don't either." Roman took both his boyfriend's hands, "It's kinda embarrassing, I feel like a jerk because I should have brought this issue up a long time ago. Dean, I want you to take me."

Dean had no problem with being the bottom of the relationship. Roman was a very gentle lover and always looked for a way to satisfy Dean first. But it was true that he had never do something like this. Hunter had caught him very young and inexperienced and he always took and took. Roman taught him what love was and although he also took his body, Roman always made sure that Dean enjoyed everything they did. However this was something new.

"Hey. You should not feel ashamed. It's not like I'm not enjoying myself of our sex life. Surrendering to you is something I enjoy in body and soul. But if this is what you want, I will give it to you." Dean was a little nervous. "So... I'll be your first..."

Roman nodded, "And I'll be your first, too. It's our wedding night. It's the best time for you to show me how it feels when someone takes your body. I want you to love me as I have loved you all this time. And I don't this to be a one time thing."

Dean smiled. Roman was amazing.

"So be it." Dean hugged his boyfriend, "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you but by God I won't let you go."

"Who doesn't know what did to deserve someone so good like you, it's me. You know that I will devote my life to making you happy."

 **…**

Dean and Roman were on the altar. The attendees were very happy to see their new kings enjoy this new stage of their lives.

"My father used to tell me that love can be found in the less expected place," Roman said placing the ring on Dean's finger, "I found it in a cell as a prisoner. There, I saw you for the first time and your presence was like a light that gave me hope in the middle of my pain. In just a few days, you became someone important to me. I admired your courage to face the terrible things that had marked your life. I admired that even though everything was against you, you would keep fighting. I fell madly in love with you and although I was stubborn and proud you never gave up on me. You saved my life inside that prison and even saved my soul. For this reason this evening I confirm in front of all the people in this kingdom that my heart, my body and my soul belong to you. And I promise to take care of you and dedicate my life to give you the happiness you deserve."

Dean wanted to cry. He looked around and saw Becky and Naomi holding each other in tears. The islanders looked happy. Everything was perfect.

"Roman, my life was horrible and I thought that there would never be a way out." Dean placed the ring on Roman's finger, "I thought I was doomed to misery until the day you arrived at the castle. You saw something in me that no one ever bothered to see. You taught me that the true value of a person is in the soul and in the heart. You taught me that it doesn't matter if others try to destroy you, if you know your real worth they will never succeed. You taught me what love is and I believed that feeling didn't even exist. You showed me that love is sweet, is honest and seeks the happiness of the person you love and not only self-satisfaction. You taught me to fight for what I love. You showed me a way out of that horrible life. For this reason I also confirm that my whole being belongs to you and I will also dedicate my life to make you happy."

The priest declared Roman and Dean married. They kissed passionately. While everyone applauded euphoric.

The night had fallen and everyone was laughing at the party near the sea. The sky was reflected in the water, the view that Roman so much loved to see. Naomi was carrying her little daughter. She and Jimmy had married shortly after arriving on the island more than a year ago. But for all the tragedies their wedding was very discreet.

Shane approached the newlyweds to congratulate them.

"The happiness you feel is something undeniable. I think I could see it from my kingdom." Shane joked.

"You look happy too. I hope things are fine with you." Roman smiled.

"Yeah, now I'm finally happy... Seth recently returned to the castle. After more than a year of disappearing without a trace." Shane sighed somewhat thoughtfully, "He looks totally different."

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"In fact..." Shane said pointing behind the newlyweds, "There they are."

Roman immediately looked where Shane was pointing to find his cousin Jason and Seth behind him. Everyone present was stunned. Shane's claims about Seth were true but they didn't do justice to what they were seeing.

Seth had changed for real. He was no longer the thin, frail-looking boy. His body was muscular and defined. He wore very, very, very tight clothes that outlined every part of his body. He had a beard and a mustache. His hair tied in a tall bun. His gaze didn't reflect innocence or sadness.

They both approached to congratulate the newlyweds. Jason tried to look cool but it was obvious that he was irritated by the looks that Seth was attracting. Men and women were literally drooling watching Seth's ass. Jason gave them a murderous look.

"Jason, I don't know whether to hug you or punch you," Roman said indignantly, "One day you just disappeared."

Jimmy and Jay approached their cousins, "Uce, where the hell have you been all this time?"

Dean looked at Seth with disdain and Seth smirked at him. Some things would never change.

"After spent almost six months recovering from that wound, I returned to the island with Sethie and I realize that my fellow citizens looked at him with suspicion just because he's Hunter's son. I noticed that all of you barely tolerate him and your husband," Jason pointed to Dean who exchanged murderous looks with Seth, "It's unnecessary to say how much they detest each other. One night I just decided to go away with him and give him the peace he desperately needed. And with that, give all of you the time to assimilate the fact that Seth is with me."

"And during that time away from us... you got married." Tamina walked over to her cousin and took his hand, showing the ring to everyone.

They all were open-mouthed. Shane thought he would have a heart attack.

"You hid those rings from me this morning." Shane was annoyed with his nephew, "At least you weren't living in concubinage. But I don't think it was right that you married without announcing it correctly. You must have had a wedding at the palace. After all, you're supposed to be the king, Seth."

"I already had a royal wedding and I prefer not to remember it, uncle. This wedding was small and perfect and that's the important thing." Seth leaned on his husband.

"Then Uce," Jay said as if nothing, "Now you're the King of Talsis."

"Of course not." Jason smiled, "Sethie here, is the king. I'm still a warrior."

Shane smiled at Jason, "You're a good man. Despite the age difference between the two of you, if you succeeded in keeping my nephew happy, I have no problem with you being the King."

"Any person that can take Seth away from this place would be a great king so I think Jason will be amazing." Dean didn't even try to hide his annoyance. "Please take Seth away from this place."

Some of the people sighed in resignation. Everyone knew this was the beginning of another of their silly verbal fights.

"I agree with you Dean. My husband is perfect to be the King of the largest and most powerful kingdom on this continent. He's the strongest, bravest, handsomest and wisest man I've ever known," Seth's eyes sparkled with love as he looked at his husband. Then he looked at Dean and smirked at him, "Jason wasn't born to be locked in this little island. This place is better suited for _other_ kind of people."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "You're nothing more than a conceited brat. You can shove your kingdom up your ass. That if it can go inside those slutty clothes."

"I am not conceited!" Seth pouted, "You're just jealous because my kingdom is the most powerful. Even my husband is the handsomest man here and look around you... everyone here is drooling over me, even though it's _your_ wedding."

Roman could swear he saw smoke coming out of his husband's ears.

"You're a smug bastard!" Dean yelled. Roman had to hold his husband because he was going to throw himself on Seth.

"Jason taught me to fight, so I can kick your ass." Seth was about to return the attack but Jason held him.

They all rolled their eyes. Dean and Seth were like two spoiled kids trying to fight for the dumbest things.

"I'm no longer a slave, so when you talk to me call me _King_ Dean!" Dean kept fighting.

"I'm not going to call you king, you're not royalty. In fact, if I'd wanted to buy this island to raise cattle in it, I would." Seth said looking at Dean with disdain.

Jason gently pulled his husband's hair, his gaze was a silent scold. Seth looked at his husband with puppy eyes.

"I know it's also your island, my love. I would never do that." Seth pouted, "I just said that to make Dean angry."

Roman and Jason were silently supporting each other. Sometimes, it was difficult to control their husbands.

"I just wanted to congratulate you Roman. I think the best thing is for us to go home and rest." Jason had an embarrassed expression, "We'll be with Naomi and Jimmy until tomorrow, I hope to see you before I return to Talsis."

Roman had exactly the same embarrassed expression as his cousin, and just as him, he didn't let go of his husband, "I will visit you."

Seth stuck his tongue out at Dean and the auburn-haired man gave the finger to Seth. Not everything can be perfect.

 **...**

"He's a smug little bitch. He's just like his parents!" Dean kept complaining. "At least now he shows how he really is and not the façade of poor misunderstood prince... bah!"

Roman wanted to laugh out loud but had to put up with it as this would only make Dean angrier.

"I know how to make you forget about Seth." Roman smiled and started taking off his clothes.

"You're right." Dean said looking at his husband with lust, "Besides, I'm always going to win this silly fight we have because actually, it's me who has the handsomest husband."

Roman smiled and took off Dean's clothes. The auburn-haired man knew what was about to come.

"I don't know, I'm feeling so nervous." Dean admitted.

"That should be me, baby. Stop thinking and just feel it, ok."

"Ok, Roman. I'm going to love you in every possible way in this world. You just have to ask for it."

"And I will, baby. You're going to feel fulfilled in every way, just as I have felt with you. Now love me."

They shared a deep kiss, entwining their tongues while tenderly hug each other. Dean was being sweet, he smiled while kissed Roman's chest and sucked a nipple. The samoan moaned softly. He found the bravest man in the world and would do everything to keep him happy. Man, just to feel the softly way Dean was kissing and caressing him, like he was touching a delicate expensive glass, was enough to melt his heart.

Dean was very talented for the blow jobs. Roman was just a quivering mass, surrender would be an easy thing if Dean kept this sweet and sexy pace. He left the hard cock, to avoid Roman to come. The beautiful auburn-haired man spread soft tiny kisses in Roman's inner thighs. He sucked his fingers and made his way inside of Roman.

He took his sweet time to prepare his husband. He did it the same way Roman used to do with him. And seemed to work since Roman was moaning. He found the right spot and hit it again and again making Roman moan even louder. That was so hot, to know the wild Roman Reigns was surrendered for his touch, the things that he, only he was allowed to do with Roman. To know he was the only one that made him feel this way. This made Dean love Roman even more.

"Can I..." Dean asked softly, with his gaze full of love and lust.

Damn, couldn't help but to fall again and again for those baby blue eyes looking at him, and the lustful sparkle inside of them.

"Baby, I love you. It's the time I fucking need you."

"That's what I needed to know."

Dean was being so tender, softly soothing him, and caressing his thighs with one hand while jerked off his cock with the other.

"Oh fuck Dean that feels so good."

"I love you Roman. We will be together forever, no matter how difficult it can be. No matter if the whole world is against us. We'll fight and we'll win."

"Oh yes baby. Forever. You and me." Roman growled.

"I love you Roman." Dean could barely say.

They enjoyed their love and this new stage of their lifes.

"I'm gonna..." Dean said and felt the warm cum filling his hand while Roman pronounced his name in a hoarse tone.

Almost immediately Dean came.

The newlyweds stayed in bed recovering their breath. They were completely satisfied and fulfilled.

"It was amazing baby. Thanks." Roman said when he could speak.

"Thanks to you Roman. Oh my god, it was wonderful, heavenly." Dean said breathing hard.

"Now on, the moment you want, the times you want, just take me. No need to ask for it. Just take what belongs to you the same way I've been doing with you." Roman said tenderly petting the auburn hair.

"The same for you Roman."

 **…**

In the morning Roman was at Naomi and Jimmy's house. All the cousins were there.

"Uce, it's so obvious that you had a great wedding night." Jason laughed.

"It was amazing," Roman couldn't contain his joy.

"Well, it was half as incredible as our cousin's here," Naomi pointed to Jason mockingly. "It must have been fantastic."

"Shut up and take care of your daughter, woman!" Jason mimicked indignation.

"That's Jimmy's job!" Naomi said firmly.

"Oh daddy... yes daddy... fuck me daddy..." Jimmy was imitating Seth's nasal voice. "We had to listen to them all night."

"Daddy? Really now?" Roman was laughing out loud.

"I thought he'd call you grandpa," Tamina was laughing so hard, "You're like 13 years older than him."

"In fact that's a good thing." Jason retorted, "Shane thinks that me, being this mature, experienced guy, can take good care of his nephew."

"What's a good thing is to know he overcame the trauma," Tamina smiled relieved, "The poor kid panicked when other people walked near him."

"It was a difficult path, it still is." Jason sighed, "He used to wake up screaming for help, like everyday. Sometimes I think those things that Randy did to him will mark his life forever. Right now he's better but sometimes he just gets all depressed. When he realized the scars will never disappear, he became obsessed with his physical appearance, so he worked so hard to have that killer body, with that he recovered his selfsteem and I'm not complaining about it."

"We know, you spent the whole night praising baby boy's sexy body." Jimmy kept mocking, "That's what you call him, isn't it?"

"Shut the fuck up! Seth's sleeping!" Jason's face was as red as a tomato, "Anyways, tonight we have to go back to Talsis with Shane, he's still angry about our secret wedding. Guys, you have to visit me there."

"Same, Jason," Tamina laughed, "You need to spend a time in my house with Sethie. I'm pretty sure he will be happy visiting me."

"Yeah, in fact he wanted to spend time with you but we have to return to Talsis. Tamina, you are the only one Seth truly likes. The rest of you need to give him a chance. He's family now" Jason scolded.

"We will." Roman admitted, "But I'm not speaking for Dean. I think they will hate eachother forever."

"It's weird," Jimmy said, "Dean and Seth have a common traumatic past. They should be supporting eachother as friends. Maybe someday they realize these things."

"Meanwhile, we just need to take care of our babies," Roman said.

"Ugh, you're disgustingly sweet." Jimmy pretended he was going to throw up, "Deano has you eating out of the palm of his hand, uce."

"Totally," Roman smiled.

"Aww, I think that's nice. Everyone is in love and happily married... everyone but Jay." Naomi pointed to her brother-in-law.

"Not by much. I'm going to propose to Becks tonight." Jay smiled, "I want someone to call me daddy too!"

Everyone laughed.

 **...**

In the castle Dean and Roman watched the sunset. They were taking a well-deserved vacation after so much work in the reconstruction of the island. Soon they would have to assume the kingdom's responsibilities. It was a new experience that Dean was going to live with Roman and he was happy to learn something new.

"You know what's the most important thing here?" Roman smiled at his husband.

"Our happy ending." Dean smiled back.

"Yeah, that and," Roman hugged Dean, "That no matter all the horrible things we lived. I lost all my family in a horrible way. You were tortured for years by a bastard murderer. Even with all that, we found a way out. Even when I had resigned myself to death and you to that horrible life at the hands of that fucker. When our destinies crossed, we found a way out. We found it in each other's arms."

"Yeah, you're right. Our love saved us." Dean leaned on his husband, "It's ironic because even the little rat named Seth could find a way out. Although I still think that at any moment he will act just like his parents."

"Nah... Jason is going to make sure that never happens. He is his way out." Roman looked at his husband with mischief.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "What are you thinking?"

"King Dean..." Roman said mockingly, earning a look of indignation from his husband, "What? You said you wanted to be addressed like that."

"Very funny, Ro..." Dean pouted.

"I request your permission to give you a royal blowjob." Roman stared at his husband with real hungry.

Dean couldn't hold back the laughter, "Just take what belongs to you and stop being an ass."

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this long story. Thanks for your words of encouragement, I was about to give up with this fic but you helped me to keep writing. Thanks for your favs and follows. And above all, a thousand apologies for my shitty grammar. You all are so cool that you took the time to understand what I tried to say and that is something for which I am grateful. I love you all. Let me know what you think about this chapter and the whole story._

 _If you are reading the other story I'm writing and you have not yet bored of it, I see you in that fic. If not then thanks for everything._

FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
